Celle qui l'aimera toujours
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, une histoire de Maraudeurs. L'aimera t-elle toujours, envers et contre tout, lorsque le monde entier sera contre lui? SB/OC
1. Le quota de retenues

**1**

**Titre du chapitre: le quota de retenues**

**Tout à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla...**

**Publication initiale : 05 juillet 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 26 janvier 2013**

**Rating : pour la fic, M car il y a une scène de lemon vers le dixième chapitre**

**T pour ce chapitre**

**Note : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé**

L'immense pendule suspendue au dessus de nos têtes n'annonçait pas encore onze heure du matin mais en ce premier septembre, l'excitation était à son comble chez les usagers de la voie 9 ¾. Perdue au milieu de la foule, je scrutais l'horizon à la recherche de mon meilleur ami quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Ah! Te voilà Remus! souris-je

-Bonjour, Sally.

Le regard de chacun de nous se posa sur l'écusson que l'autre arborait à la poitrine.

-Préfet-en-chef… soupira Remus Lupin, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que c'est moi que Dumbledore choisirait cette année!

-Pourquoi pas, Remus ? Tu vas voir, tu seras craint et respecté de tous!Plaisantai-je.

-Sûrement pas par ces deux-là, en tout en cas, rétorqua-t-il en me désignant deux compères au regard espiègle qui avançaient vers nous.

J'avais tissé des liens d'amitié avec Remus depuis notre 5ème année, où nous nous étions tous deux retrouvés préfets, mais jamais je n'avais réussi à comprendre ce qu'il trouvait aux deux hurluberlus avec qui il passait la majeure partie de son temps : James Potter et Sirius Black. Apparemment ce dédain était partagé puisque jamais les deux amis ne m'avaient accordé le moindre intérêt. Sans doute ne correspondais-je pas assez aux jeunes femmes qu'ils fréquentaient d'ordinaire. Je ne gloussais pas à leur passage et ne bavais clairement pas d'admiration devant eux.

Je ne supportais pas leur confiance absolue en eux-même, cette conviction qu'ils véhiculaient selon laquelle ils étaient le duo d'or de Poudlard que tout le monde admirait et jalousait.

C'était faux.

Je ne ressentais envers eux aucune admiration, ni aucune jalousie. Juste un profond déplaisir d'être en leur présence. C'est donc avec une certaine répugnance que je les vis s'approcher de Remus et accessoirement, de moi.

-Remus, mon ami! S'exclama Potter en gratifiant le pauvre Remus d'une grande claque dans le dos, alors te voila paré de la distinction suprême!

-Attention, James, gloussa Black, plus de Remus! Maintenant il faut l'appeler Mr le préfet-en-chef. Et j'imagine que cela vaut aussi pour son acolyte, ajouta-t-il en me voyant lever les yeux au ciel.

Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules.

-Oh ça va, vous-deux, rouspéta Remus pour la forme. Je vais pouvoir coller plein de retenues aux serpentards! Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez!

Les yeux des deux nigauds brillèrent.

-Surtout à Rogue! S'enthousiasma Potter.

-Laisse Rogue où il est, tu veux? Soupira Remus.

-On verra!

-En tout cas je suis heureux de te revoir, mon vieux, conclu Black en serrant brièvement Remus dans ses bras. On va chercher de la place, quand tu auras fini tes obligations de _préfet__-__en__-__chef, _rejoins-nous! Ajouta-t-il en insistant lourdement sur le terme de « préfet-en-chef »

-Et si tu vois Peter, dis lui qu'on est déjà dans le train! Cria Potter, alors que déjà, ils s'éloignaient.

Ah, Peter. Parlons-en de Peter Pettigrow. Un drôle de type, toujours dans le sillage de Black et de Potter, à les regarder avec vénération. Je ressentais de la pitié pour lui, mélangée à une sorte de… dégoût. Ce dégoût n'était pas dû à son physique peu reluisant mais plutôt à sa façon de se comporter, de vivre par procuration à travers Black et Potter et de sembler incapable de prendre des décisions par lui-même. Il était pathétique.

-Désolé pour ces deux-la, soupira Remus. Ils vont bien finir par mûrir... Et peut être même plus vite qu'on ne le croit…

Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement. Il pensait à cette menace qui planait autour de nous… Voldemort et la terreur qu'il instaurait lentement et insidieusement dans notre monde, cela suffirait-il à mettre un peu de plomb dans les cervelles de Black et Potter? Difficile à dire…

-On devrait monter dans le train et aller dans le wagon des préfets, tu ne crois pas? Suggéra Remus. Si ça se trouve McGonagall nous y attend déjà pour nous délivrer le quota de retenues que tout bon préfet-en-chef doit donner en une année.

Un deuxième année qui passait près de nous nous jeta un regard mi- surpris, mi-effrayé, qui nous fit rire.

Contrairement à la croyance commune, le wagon des préfets n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il n'était ni plus beau, ni plus confortable. C'était juste un wagon semblable aux autres, dans lequel Remus et moi nous assîmes côte à côte et fîmes, pour la troisième année consécutive, semblant de prêter une grande attention aux recommandations de notre professeur de métamorphose, sur la « dure mais glorieuse fonction » qui était la notre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je crus le moment de la libération venue. Après une dernière tirade sur l'équité, McGonagall commença à nous congédier. Je m'apprêtai à me lever lorsqu'elle m'arrêta en disant :

-Miss Goldenstein et Mr Lupin, restez encore un moment, je vous prie. J'ai encore quelques mots à vous dire.

Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard. Je savais à son sourire en coin que lui aussi pensait au quota de retenues.

-Vous avez donc été nommés préfets-en-chef, commença-t-elle après que le dernier nouveau préfet, un serdaigle de 5ème année à l'air curieux fut sorti. Comme vous le savez, c'est un grand honneur mais aussi une grande responsabilité. Mais, poursuivit-elle et, à ma grande surprise, son visage se

fendit d'un sourire, je suis sûre que vous la remplirez de manière exemplaire.

Le regard que j'échangeai avec Remus fut, cette fois-ci, teinté d'incrédulité.

McGonagall ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et poursuivit :

-Il vous faudra veiller à l'ordre et donner l'exemple, d'une manière encore plus stricte que lorsque vous étiez de simples préfets. Il faudra superviser efficacement les autres préfets et pour cela il sera important, comme je le répète chaque année, de maintenir la cohésion entre les maisons.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua :

-Vous devez comprendre que, de par la fonction de préfet-en-chef, vous n'êtes plus deux gryffondors, mais des représentants de l'école toute entière et des élèves, toutes maisons confondues. C'est pour insister sur ce point qui lui a toujours paru fondamental, que le professeur Dumbledore a mis en place des dispositions qui permettent aux préfets-en-chef d'assurer leur fonction avec lucidité, au-delà des maisons, de leurs différences et de leurs rivalités. L'une de ces dispositions a été la création d'appartements, complètement séparés des dortoirs des autres élèves, destinés aux deux préfets-en-chef. Ces appartements n'ont bien sûr pas les mêmes restrictions que les dortoirs, c'est-à-dire que vous pouvez y recevoir n'importe quel élève, quelle que soit sa maison, ce qui vous permettra d'être à la disposition de tous. Des questions?

Remus et moi échangeâmes un nouveau regard incrédule. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions jamais entendu parler de ces appartements communs.

-Non, professeur..

-Très bien! Alors je vous attends ce soir, dans mon bureau, après que vous ayez vérifié que tous les élèves aient regagné leurs dortoirs, à la fin du banquet. Bien sûr, il va sans dire que vous avez un libre accès à chacun des 4 dortoirs de Poudlard.

Elle se leva et nous indiqua la sortie. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, toujours pas remis de notre surprise.

-Je me demande ce que Sirius et James vont penser de cette histoire d'appartements communs, soupira Remus. Tu finis le voyage avec moi? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

L'année dernière, nous étions déjà très amis, mais après la conférence des préfets, il avait évidemment rejoint sa sympathique bande, auto-nommée « les maraudeurs », qui comportait Black, Potter et Pettigrow, tandis que j'étais partie retrouver ma sœur aînée, Iris. Mais Iris ayant fini Poudlard l'année dernière, je me retrouvais contrainte à faire le voyage toute seule. Je m'entendais bien avec la plupart de mes camarades de gryffondor mais n'ayant pas d'affinités particulières avec aucun d'eux, je me voyais mal m'imposer à cette heure-ci au sein d'un quelconque groupe. Perspicace, Remus l'avait compris. Alors, bien que la perspective de passer la fin du voyage avec les trois amis de Remus ne m'enchantait guère, j'acceptai pour ne pas le vexer, et le suivis le long du couloir, traînant ma valise derrière moi.

Nous finîmes par dénicher Black et les deux autres. A ma grande surprise, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur compartiment et je reconnus Lily Evans, une de mes condisciples pour qui j'avais le plus d'estime, accompagnée de deux de ses amies.

Trouver Lily et James Potter installés dans le même compartiment tenait du miracle, étant donné les relations qu'ils entretenaient. Potter, tentait par tous les moyens les moins subtiles possibles de la convaincre de sortir avec lui, se faisant de plus en plus détester par la jeune femme. Un simple coup d'œil sur son visage, où le dégoût se disputait à l'exaspération, permettait de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ici de son plein gré. Sûrement n'y avait-il plus de place ailleurs.

-Tiens, s'exclama Black en nous voyant entrer, voila Mr et Mrs préfet-en-chef!

Il nous fit un salut militaire moldu.

-Très drôle, Black, bougonnai-je. Salut! lançai-je à l'adresse de Lily et de ses deux compagnes.

Lily m'ouvrit les bras comme si elle était en train de se noyer et que j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. Je remarquai que les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient bavaient d'admiration devant Black et Potter

-Sally! Comment vas-tu? Salut Remus! Lança Lily.

-Tu leur dis où je leur dis? Me demanda mon ami, suscitant l'attention de tous les membres du compartiment.

-A toi l'honneur.

-Merci. McGonagall vient de nous apprendre un truc incroyable, reprit-il aussitôt. En temps que préfets-en-chef, Sally et moi avons le droit à des appartements privés, pour nous rappeler que notre fonction dépasse le cadre des maisons ...

-Des appartements pour vous tous seuls?! Le coupa Black. Tout ça pour

récompenser une bande de rabats-joie…

-Oh ça va, Black, bougonnai-je

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt cool, intervient Potter, on va pouvoir organiser des fêtes gigantesques quand on voudra! Bien sûr tu seras la première invitée poupée, dit-il à Lily en employant un ton qu'il imaginait sensuel.

Elle lui lança un regard haineux, qu'il fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

-Ouais des méga-fêtes, renchérit Pettigrow en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

-Il faudra que Sally soit d'accord pour organiser des fêtes, les tempéra Remus d'une voix douce.

Black et Potter haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

Tant de considérations pour ma personne, c'était si flatteur.

Je m'installai entre Lily et Remus, en face de Black, Potter, Pettigrow et d'une des amies de Lily. Celle-ci engagea la conversation sur ma sœur, probablement pour évincer Black et Potter de la discussion. Technique qui marcha à merveille car ils se mirent aussitôt à planifier leur prochaine fête dans MES appartements.

-Je suis contente qu'elle ait si bien réussi, disait Lily en parlant de ma sœur et de ses ASPIC. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait alors, maintenant?

-Elle est partie en France. Elle s'est fiancée avec Pierre, tu sais le type avec qui elle correspondait.

Il y a deux ans de cela, un professeur avait mis en place un projet de correspondance avec une classe de 6ème année de Poudlard et une de Beauxbâtons. C'est ainsi que ma sœur avait fait la connaissance de Pierre, un étudiant français. Une romance avait commencé à naître par lettres interposées, puis il avait plusieurs fois rendu visite à ma sœur, avant de la demander en mariage.

-Alors elle l'a suivi en France, comme ça?

-Exactement. Elle est partie il y a un mois. Elle a l'air d'être heureuse. Pour l'instant ils vivent chez les parents de Pierre. Il parait qu'ils sont très riches. Iris trouve que la maison est aussi grande qu'un château.

-Cool, intervient Francesca, une amie de Lily. Ta sœur a tiré le gros lot!

Je souris. Même si je n'aimais pas que ma sœur passe pour une femme vénale, je devais admettre que la situation prêtait à y croire. Iris aimait vraiment son fiancé mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la perspective d'une vie dorée avait précipité son départ pour la France. Elle me manquait.

La répartition venait de s'achever. Une demi-heure plutôt Lily et moi avions abandonné Black et Potter avec soulagement pour nous installer à l'autre bout de la table des gryffondor. Elle regardait ses amies avec une certaine rancœur, certainement à cause de leur comportement digne d'une bande de groupies dans le Poudlard Express. J'espérais que cette année nous allions nous rapprocher. Lily était vraiment une fille bien.

Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole pour son traditionnel discours. Après avoir souhaité la bienvenue aux premières années, il nous félicita Remus et moi pour notre nomination en tant que préfets-en-chef. Coincé entre Black et Pettigrow, Remus rougit puis m'adressa un clin d'œil.

-Je suis désolée, me chuchota Lily, je n'ai même pas pensé à te féliciter pour ta nomination.

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondis-je en souriant, c'est juste un stupide insigne.

-Et des appartements privés, me rappela-t-elle malicieusement.

-Je t'y inviterais pour faire des « méga-fêtes »…

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas Potter j'y viendrais avec plaisir!

Nous nous sourîmes.

Dumbledore ne s'attardait jamais en paroles inutiles, c'est pourquoi je m'attendais à le voir conclure bientôt et nous laisser au festin que mon estomac réclamait avec impatience. Mais après ses paroles habituelles sur la Coupe de Quidditch, qui, en général, venaient à la fin, il poursuivit :

-Certains d'entre vous, doués pour le calcul le savent peut-être déjà, mais je vais tout de même l'annoncer pour les autres : cette année, notre école bien-aimée fête ses 600 ans.

Il fut interrompu par quelques applaudissements et des sifflements admiratifs qui le firent sourire.

-Peu d'élèves, ni de directeurs d'ailleurs, peuvent se vanter d'avoir connu un tel anniversaire, reprit-il, j'ai donc décidé de marquer l'événement en organisant deux bals cette année. Un pour Noël et un autre pour cette adorable fête qu'est la saint Valentin.

Des gloussements et des exclamations en tout genre s'élevèrent dans toute la Grande Salle.

Je dévisageai Dumbledore, écœurée. Des bals ?! C'était une plaisanterie ? Il n'avait rien de plus kitch ? Le comble serait qu'on exige de Remus et moi que nous fassions « la police » pour empêcher des couples de se serrer d'un peu trop près... Je voyais déjà Black me cracher au visage que je n'étais « qu'une connasse de sale rabats-joie ».

Lily fut tout aussi peu enthousiasme que moi.

-Magnifique, soupira-t-elle, encore une bonne occasion donnée à Potter pour me courir après en prétextant m'inviter.

-C'est rien, on fera grève de bal, la rassurai-je.

Et, comme pour me contredire, Dumbledore ajouta :

-Votre présence à ces bals est bien évidemment plus que vivement souhaitée. Ils seront une occasion de rapprocher les différentes maisons. Pourquoi ne pas faire l'effort d'inviter un de vos condisciple d'une autre maison ? Suggéra-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui me parut limite délirant.

C'était quoi, une sorte de foutu bal de jeunes premiers ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Potter regarder Lilly avec un œil de prédateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le festin nous avait redonné de l'entrain. Puis en vint la fin et avec elle, le traditionnel accompagnement des premières années jusqu'à leurs dortoirs par les préfets. Notre mission à Remus et moi était de superviser le tout. Lorsque j'eus vérifié que chaque première année de serpentard et de serdaigle avait bien rejoint son dortoir respectif, je retrouvais Remus devant la Grande Salle vide et nous partîmes vers le bureau de notre professeur de métamorphose en faisant des pronostiques sur l'aspect de notre futur appartement privé. McGonagall nous conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une armure qui se tenait contre un mur.

-Thé à la cannelle ! S'exclama le professeur et à l'écoute de ce mot de passe peu conventionnel, l'armure s'écarta pour laisser apparaître une minuscule porte d'à peine 10 centimètres.

Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris mais très vite, la porte s'agrandit en suivant un mouvement de spirale et prit bientôt une taille acceptable. Mon ami et moi sourîmes. C'était un système ingénieux.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une grande pièce peinte dans les tons ocre dont le centre était occupé par une immense table ancienne en chêne massif accompagnée par plusieurs chaises. Deux des murs de la pièce étaient occupés par une superbe bibliothèque qui faisait coin. Au centre du mur du fond, on trouvait une cheminé d'une belle taille où crépitait un bon feu. Deux grands fauteuils et quelques poufs avaient été disposés autour. Enfin le dernier mur comportait deux portes, qui menaient probablement aux chambres.

-J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, dit McGonagall d'un ton moins sec que d'habitude.

-Ce ne sera pas difficile, je pense, sourit Remus.

-Mr Lupin, Miss Goldenstein est-elle au courant? Lança l'enseignante à brûle point.

-Vous parlez de ma lycanthropie? Demanda-t-il, gêné. Oui, je lui en ai parlé.

-Le directeur en était persuadé, affirma notre interlocutrice. Voila qui facilitera les choses pour vos sorties mensuelles, Mr Lupin.

Mon ami hocha la tête.

-Et je ne doute pas que nous pouvons compter sur la plus grande discrétion de votre part, Miss.

-Naturellement, professeur.

Remus m'avait confié son secret l'année dernière, ayant épuisé son stock d'excuses pour ses disparitions mensuelles. Une fois le premier choc passé, j'avais plutôt bien encaissé la nouvelle. Comment le condamner pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas voulu?

Remus était quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, il souffrait terriblement d'être ce qu'il était. Je n'avais pas d'à priori sur les loups garous, car ayant vécu dans une maison moldue pendant une grande partie de mon enfance, je croyais tout simplement qu'ils n'existaient pas. J'avais donc échappé aux stéréotypes du type « si tu n'es pas sage, le méchant loup-garou viendra te chercher, etc…». Notre amitié n'avait pas souffert de cette révélation. Mais je comprenais que Remus préfère garder le secret , la plupart des gens ont souvent bien trop vite une attitude de rejet envers ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui leur fait peur. La peur de l'inconnu fait tant de ravages auprès des gens un peu différents...

-Eh bien, jeunes gens, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne nuit. Rendez-vous demain, 7H30 dans mon bureau pour les emplois du temps.

-Bien, professeur, répondit Remus.

-Bonne nuit, professeur, ajoutai-je.

Elle sortit et j'entendis l'armure se remettre en place devant notre porte qui reprit dans l'autre sens sa rotation sur elle-même et disparut.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Aussitôt, j'ouvris une des portes pour voir à quoi ressemblaient les chambres. Elles étaient tout aussi belles que la salle commune. La première était peinte en rouge magenta, l'autre en bleu roi. Puisqu'il était de tradition que les préfets-en-chef soient toujours une fille et un garçon, j'imaginais que la première était pour la préfète, la seconde pour le préfet. La décoration de chacune des chambres se ressemblait.

Au fond, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquins de 2 places. Sur l'un des murs une armoire spacieuse permettait de ranger tous les effets personnels. Face à l'armoire, la fenêtre de la chambre rouge donnait sur le parc, celle de la chambre bleue sur la tour d'astronomie. Les draps et les rideaux étaient assortis à la couleur des murs. A coté du lit, une porte donnait sur une belle salle de bain pourvue d'une gigantesque baignoire, dont une inspection plus approfondie m'apprit qu'elle était capable de produire de nombreux jets et même de se transformer en jacuzzi.

-C'est vraiment le grand luxe ici, constata Remus qui venait de me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

-On pourrait difficilement rêver mieux, acquiesçai-je.

-Quand je pense que normalement je devrais être dans la tour de gryffondor en train d'écouter Peter ronfler…

J'éclatais de rire, tout en commençant à me faire à l'idée d'avoir tout cet espace pour moi toute seule…

Le mois de septembre était bien entamé et Remus et moi étions entrés dans une petite routine. Le soir, après les cours, il n'était pas rare de voir débarquer Potter, Black et Pettigrow dans nos appartements pour étudier en compagnie de Remus.

Comme il ne me voyait en rien comme une petite amie potentielle, Potter commençait à me sembler plus sympathique. Si on exceptait sa vantardise sur ses prouesses en Quidditch, sa compagnie était le plus souvent agréable. Il avait beaucoup d'humour. Je me surprenait parfois à l'appeler James plutôt que « Potter ».

En ce qui concernait Peter, il continuait de vivre par procuration, accroché à Potter et Black et il m'arrivait souvent d'oublier sa présence.

Mes relations avec Black ne s'étaient pas spécialement améliorées. Certes, je reconnaissais volontiers qu'il était très intelligent, même brillant et que leur présence à lui et James se révélait souvent stimulante pour Remus et moi quand nous étudions. Mais en dehors de ces moments, Black m'agaçait. Surtout lorsque nous étions en présence d'autres personnes et que je voyais toutes les filles baver sur son passage et le plaisir qu'il prenait à cette situation.

D'ailleurs, un beau jour, environ une semaine et demi après la rentrée, il nous avait pris à part Remus et moi pendant le déjeuner pour nous demander si le soir-même nous pouvions lui laisser notre appartement pendant une heure ou deux. Lorsque je lui en avais demandé la raison, il m'avait appris, tout joyeux, qu'il comptait y inviter sa nouvelle petite amie. J'avais échangé avec Remus un long regard. Mon pauvre ami était partagé entre son amitié profonde pour Black, sa réprobation envers le comportement de celui-ci et le désir de ne pas me blesser. Pour mettre fin à son dilemme je répondis donc:

-J'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec Lily à Gryffondor. Faites donc ce qui vous chante dans l'appartement, j'y serais de retour vers 10 heures.

-T'es une chouette fille, Goldenstein! s'était enthousiasmé Black

-Et toi, t'es un crétin, Black.

Je m'étais levée et avait croisé le regard désolé de Remus. En m'éloignant j'entendis Black demander à Remus d'un ton sincèrement étonné :

-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et je n'entendis pas sa réponse.


	2. Black et Sirius

_**2**_

**Titre du chapitre: Black et Sirius**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : juillet 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 26 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Notes : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**Ce chapitre comporte les points de vue de Sirius, puis de Sally. Pour plus de clarté, ils sont signalés par le prénom du personnage.**

**SIRIUS**

Elle n'était pas mon genre, non absolument pas. Cette espèce de petite préfète en chef bêcheuse. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre pourquoi Remus adorait cette fille. Au début, avec James, nous l'avions taquiné, pensant qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. En réalité, j'étais forcé de reconnaître que les sentiments de Remus envers cette Sally étaient bien plus nobles et plus profonds qu'un simple béguin. Il l'adorait, comme un frère aime sa sœur.

Pendant deux ans où il l'avait fréquenté, je ne m'étais pas intéressé à elle. Mais cette année, elle était avec nous tous les jours, appartements communs obligent. Elle ne m'aimait pas. C'était rare que je provoque cette réaction chez les filles. Habituellement j'aurais traité cela avec indifférence. Mais il y avait chez elle quelque chose qui m'intriguait. Elle était … différente. Au début j'avais cru que c'était parce qu'elle était plus intelligente que la moyenne. Je ne m'en étais vraiment rendu compte que depuis de début de l'année.

Elle excellait en sortilèges. Mais pas à la manière de Rogue avec ses potions, en suant la fierté par tous les pores. Elle, elle se contentait juste de donner la bonne réponse et parfois d'échanger un sourire avec Remus. En potions aussi, elle se débrouillait bien.

Lors du cours précédent, le vieux Slug avait distribué au hasard trois potions différentes à chaque élève de son cours. On devait étudier la fabrication de celle que l'on avait reçue et mettre cela en pratique aujourd'hui. Sally avait reçu la même potion que moi, je m'en étais rendu compte hier alors que nous étudions dans le salon des appartements qu'elle partageait avec Remus. Tout naturellement je décidais donc de prendre place à côté d'elle, sur l'une des grandes tables qui meublaient notre salle de potions. James prit place à côté de moi, Remus à côté de Lily qui s'était elle-même installée auprès de Sally et qui grimaça en voyant James. Peter fit la moue et alla s'asseoir à une autre table.

Sally me dévisagea, étonnée.

-Nous avons eu la même, lançais-je en guise d'explication en lui montrant le morceau de papier que j'avais reçu de Slug deux jours auparavant.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

Elle prit une inspiration comme pour parler puis jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Remus qui s'affairait à installer ses affaires et sembla se raviser.

-On pourra s'entre-aider si tu veux, soupira-t-elle finalement d'un ton résigné.

-Ça serait cool! répondis-je joyeusement.

Elle se pencha vers son sac posé sur le sol pour y attraper un parchemin.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, sa main effleura par mégarde ma cuisse.

-Pardon, Black.

-Ce n'est rien.

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment rien. Ce geste qui n'avait rien de sensuel fit naître une curieuse sensation dans ma poitrine. Je la regardais, elle était penchée sur ses notes, ses longs cheveux bruns cachant presque entièrement son visage. Cette masse de cheveux sentait bon. Spontanément je me fis la réflexion qu'elle était belle. Je pris conscience avec soudaineté de la douceur de l'arrondi de sa poitrine, de l'étonnante couleur bleu/vert de ses yeux et du petit air mutin que son sourire en coin donnait à son visage.

Je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, au juste? Ce n'était qu'une petite intello coincée, à la fin!

Toujours aussi concentrée, elle attrapa mon coude pour attirer mon attention, voulant me poser une question. Ce geste déclencha un frisson qu'heureusement elle ne remarqua pas. Je n'entendis même pas la question. Bon sang, cette fille me plaisait. Voila que miss la préfète ne m'apparaissait soudain plus comme une perpétuelle râleuse mais comme une fille belle et troublante. Je ne trouvais jamais les filles troublantes. Sexy et désirables, ça oui, mais jamais troublantes. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bon sang? Bah j'étais sûrement en manque de sexe. Il fallait que je me trouve un bon coup. Il y avait cette blonde de sixième année qui m'avait fait de l'œil ce matin, au petit-déjeuner. Elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

**SALLY**

Le cours de sortilège avait commencé de la façon la plus normale qui soit, quelques minutes plus tôt, en ce jour d'octobre ensoleillé. Les sortilèges étaient toujours un cours plus agréable que les autres car Flitwick, notre prof, aimait travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Perché sur la pile de livres qui lui permettait de voir au-dessus de son bureau, il venait de nous annoncer que nous allions entamer l'étude d'un nouveau sortilège et que pour cela, nous devions nous mettre par groupes de deux.

-J'ai remarqué, reprit-il alors que chacun se tournait vers son partenaire habituel, que vous avez tous pris vos petites habitudes en ce qui concerne vos compagnons de travail. Sachez mes enfants, que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose. Il faut apprendre à se confronter à toujours plus de personnes différentes car chacune peut vous apporter quelque chose. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire moi-même vos binômes pour la fin de ce trimestre. J'espère avoir fait un choix judicieux.

Et il se mit à énumérer les noms des gryffondors et des serdaigles de 7ème année qui avaient ce cours en commun.

-Evans, Lily avec Pettigrow, Peter.

Je captais à la fois le regard soulagé de Lily et celui dépité de James.

-Goldenstein, Sally avec Black, Sirius.

Au moins, j'étais avec un type intelligent, car il fallait bien reconnaître cela à Black. Il le cachait bien, cependant.

-Voila que l'on se retrouve, Sal ! lança-t-il joyeusement en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

Il faisait sûrement référence au cours de potions d'il y a quelques jours, où nous étions tombés sur la même potion à préparer.

Le surnom « Sal » sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche, alors que j'étais habituée à l'entendre m'appeler « Goldenstein ». Personne ne m'avait appelée ainsi depuis des années. Seule ma mère le faisait. Penser à elle me fit tout drôle.

Black dû prendre mon expression pour de la surprise puisqu'il expliqua avec entrain :

-Je trouve qu'il serait temps que l'on se nomme par les prénoms qui ont été choisis exprès pour que les autres les utilisent, tu ne crois pas? Je n'aime pas que des choses demeurent inutiles.

-D'accord, Sirius, dit-je en souriant.

Il me lança un clin d'œil.

S'il se comportait toujours comme ça, peut-être serait-il supportable après tout.

Flitwick donna ses instructions et nous commençâmes à travailler. Nous devions apprendre à maîtriser le sortilège du patronus. Sirius se révéla un partenaire très agréable. Il était concentré, il fourmillait d'idées en ce qui pouvait se révéler être un souvenir heureux et savait détendre l'atmosphère au bon moment en se moquant gentiment des autres, de Peter et Lily en particulier, qui produisaient beaucoup de catastrophes.

La séance se révéla prolifique. Au bout de la quatrième tentative je parvins même à produire de la fumée argentée et Flitwick nous lança un regard satisfait.

-C'est sympa de travailler avec toi, Sally, me dit-il, alors que nous sortions.

Autant de gentillesse de sa part me surprit. Sous les abords du crétin faiseur de blagues stupides se cachait-il un garçon adorable?

-De même, répondis-je simplement.

Le samedi suivant, se tenait le premier match de Quidditch , Gryffondor contre Serpentard. James, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor était devenu insupportable depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : que ce fichu match soit fini et qu'on n'en parle plus. Jusqu'au prochain...

Remus et moi nous y rendîmes en compagnie de Lily. Comme je l'avais souhaité le soir du banquet, cette dernière et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochées depuis le début de l'année. Lily partageait souvent des soirées avec moi et parfois Remus lorsqu'elle était sûre que James n'était pas dans les parages. La façon ridicule dont James se comportait lorsque Lily était dans la même pièce que lui me désolait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que je voyais combien il pouvait être agréable et drôle lorsqu'il ne jouait pas son rôle de séducteur. Rôle qui, il faut l'avouer, le rendait terriblement pathétique.

Nous avions pris place dans les gradins parmi les autres gryffondors. Quelques élèves eurent des regards méfiants envers Remus et moi à cause de notre rôle de préfets-en-chef, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions des terreurs, je n'avais collé qu'en tout et pour tout que deux idiots de serpentards qui avaient enfermé une pauvre première année terrorisée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer lorsque nous vîmes apparaître Sirius qui monta les marches des gradins à grandes enjambés pour nous rejoindre, suivit par une superbe blonde que j'identifiais comme une gryffondor de 6ème année. Sirius, essoufflé, se laissa tomber à côté de Remus.

-J'ai bien cru que j'allais louper le début!

-Non, ils sont encore dans les vestiaires, le rassura Remus. Tu ne nous présente pas ton amie?

-Hein? Ah si bien sûr, voila Amber, ma nouvelle copine. Amber voila Remus, Sal et Lily.

La gryffondor nous adressa un vague signe de tête et passa les bras autour des épaules de Sirius avec un air de propriétaire. C'est alors qu'un curieux sentiment m'étreignit la poitrine. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre, stupéfaite, que c'était de la jalousie que je ressentais. Merde, j'étais jalouse d'une fille qui sortait avec Sirius Black. Et c'est moi qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, traitait mentalement James de pathétique...

Je ne vis presque rien du match, tant j'étais sous le choc de cette révélation. Et les gloussements qu'émettait la nouvelle amie de Sirius à chaque fois que celui-ci lui adressait la parole ne m'aidèrent pas à retrouver ma sérénité. La seule chose qui parvint à me distraire fut Lily qui, je ne pus m'empêcher de le remarquer, ne quitta pas James des yeux de tout le match. Je décidai que je réfléchirai plus tard à ce que cela signifiait. Et je me traitai mentalement de pauvre petite gamine stupide.

Avais-je de l'admiration pour Sirius Black? Ou même pire que cela? Je me convainquis que non. Non, non, non je ne ressentais rien pour lui. J'étais juste un peu désorientée par sa gentillesse de la dernière fois en sortilèges. Voilà c'était cela. Au fond, tout au fond de moi, une petite voix me chuchota que je mentais très mal, surtout à moi-même, mais je la fis taire sans ménagement.

Ce soir là, Gryffondor avait gagné et l'événement fut fêté dans la salle commune de rouges et or. Remus insista pour que je fasse partie de la fête. Lily avait prétexté un devoir à finir pour s'éclipser. Voulant faire plaisir à Remus, je finis par accepter et me retrouvais assise dans un fauteuil à coté de ce dernier à regarder James parader dans sa tenue de Quidditch, heureuse que Lily n'assiste pas à ça, si comme je pensais l'avoir deviné, elle ressentait secrètement quelque chose pour lui. Quant à Sirius, peut-être enivré par la Bièraubeurre, dénichée je ne sais où, sur laquelle Remus et moi fermâmes les yeux, ou enfiévré par la présence de sa nouvelle petite amie blonde et gloussante, il fut plus exécrable que jamais, allant même jusqu'à manquerd'en venir aux mains avec Remus, pourtant toujours si calme.

Alors que nous quittions la salle commune prématurément pour rejoindre nos appartements, je me fis la réflexion qu'il existait deux Sirius Black : Sirius, le garçon intelligent, sympathique et attachant et Black, l'idiot aux blagues douteuses accompagné de poupées sans cervelle.

D'ailleurs l'oxymore que formait son nom s'y prêtait très bien : il y avait une contradiction entre la lumineuse étoile dont il portait le prénom et la sombre couleur qui était son nom de famille…


	3. Bad days

**3**

**Titre du chapitre: Bad day**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : juillet 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 26 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre **

**Notes : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**A nouveau deux points de vue, d'abord Sally puis Sirius cette fois-ci.**

**SALLY**

La journée avait déjà mal commencé. Pourtant je ne m'étais pas levée spécialement de mauvaise humeur, mais James et Sirius nous avait donné, dès le petit déjeuner, un magnifique exemple de la bêtise affligeante dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

Alors que Remus et moi venions de prendre place dans la grande Salle, Blondie (alias la délicieuse petite copine de Sirius, comme je l'avais surnommée intérieurement) s'exclama soudain :

-Oh regardez! C'est Servilo, votre copain, qui vient prendre son petit déj'!

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

Je ne savais pas comment cela avait débuté, mais il existait entre Severus Rogue, un serpentard de notre année, et James et Sirius, une haine réciproque qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de ressortir par moult insultes et provocations en tout genre.

Le seul tord de Rogue ce jour là fut de passer trop près de la table des gryffondors. Encore, il serait passé inaperçu si cette stupide Blondie n'avait pas signalé son passage à grands cris.

Trouvait-elle cela amusant de voir son petit ami insulter un type sans raison? Ou était-elle simplement stupide ? Je penchais pour la deuxième hypothèse.

Toujours est-il que James et Sirius ne manquèrent pas une si belle occasion et se mirent à interpeller Rogue par des surnoms ridicules, pour lui demander depuis quand il ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux et s'il voulait que l'on fasse une quête pour lui acheter du shampoing. Le serpentard devint tout rouge et se mit à insulter à son tour les deux compères.

Un coup d'œil à Remus m'apprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'interposer, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses meilleurs amis. La corvée me revenait donc.

-Toi, tu la fermes, lançai-je à Potter qui ouvrait la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle insulte à Rogue.

D'un coup d'œil dérobé je lui rappelais la présence de Lily, assise à table pas loin de nous et qui avait été amie avec Rogue lorsqu'elle était enfant. Les fréquentations douteuses de Rogue et sa fascination malsaine pour la magie noire avaient mis un terme à cette amitié mais Lily était toujours furieuse à l'encontre de James quand il s'en prenait sans raisons à Rogue, et James le savait très bien. Il se tut donc, penaud.

-Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Black, le coupai-je alors qu'il prenait la relève de James. Si tu ne la mets pas en veilleuse tout de suite, je suis sûre que Rusard sera très content de te voir ce soir pour te raconter comment il torturait les élèves dans l'ancien temps. Peut être même qu'il utilisera les bonnes vieilles méthodes sur toi.

Sirius me jeta un regard étrange, à mi-chemin entre honte et ressentiment.

-En ce qui te concerne, repris-je en m'adressant à Rogue, je crois que la table des serpentards est de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Rogue me regarda avec le dégoût qu'il réservait aux « sangs mêlés » de mon genre et partit.

A la table des professeurs, le directeur observait la scène de son regard bleu et pénétrant.

-Non mais je rêve, s'exclama Blondie de sa voix suraiguë, c'est quoi cette rabat-joie? Ma pauvre tu n'es déjà pas très agréable à regarder alors si en plus tu ne sais pas t'amuser….

Ne pouvant supporter d'en entendre plus, je me levais, annonçais à Remus que l'on se verrait en cours et sortis de la salle commune le plus dignement possible, sans un regard pour les autres.

Franchement, par moment je ne pouvais vraiment plus les supporter. Et les remarques de cette godiche sur mon physique, si inférieur au sien, on l'aura compris, me pesaient de plus en plus. Pas que son opinion sur moi avait la moindre importance. Je n'étais pas si affreuse qu'elle se plaisait à l'insinuer. Bien sûr, j'étais très loin de la blonde plantureuse. J'étais brune, plutôt petite, de corpulence moyenne. J'avais un visage banal mais j'aimais bien mes yeux. En tout cas, mon physique me convenait très bien comme il était. Ce qui m'agaçait vraiment c'était de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre aussi méchamment que je voulais, sans toucher Sirius et par là même, Remus.

Remus, mon ami toujours si calme et si gentil. Je ne voulais pas qu'une trop violente dispute l'amène à devoir faire un choix entre Black, Potter et Pettigrew ou moi. Blondie ne comptant que peu dans la balance car Remus avait autant de mal que moi à la supporter. La stupidité de cette fille était affligeante. Même James levait souvent les yeux au ciel en l'écoutant parler. Les seuls qu'elle ne dérangeait pas étaient Peter qui était béat d'admiration devant elle et Sirius, qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas toujours s'apercevoir de sa présence sauf quand il l'embrassait goulûment ou que sais-je encore.

Je me rendis directement dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage.

Assise dans une cabine, sur une cuvette refermée, je m'efforçais de me calmer pour réussir à passer le reste de la journée le plus sereinement possible.

Cinq minutes après mon arrivée, un groupe de fille entra. Je comptais 3 voix différentes.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines encore à te mettre toutes ces couches de maquillage? Demandait la première. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu réussiras à attirer son attention ! Maintenant qu'il sort avec Amber Dubois, t'as plus aucune chance ma pauvre!

C'était bien ma veine! En venant ici chercher un peu de tranquillité, je tombais sur un des fan-clubs de Sirius Black!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Répliqua la deuxième. T'es jamais sortie avec lui que je sache!

-Ouais, bah t'es restée avec lui qu'une semaine, y a vraiment pas de quoi se vanter!

-C'était peut-être qu'une semaine, mais c'était le plus belle de ma vie! Je vous plains, vous qui ne connaîtrez jamais ça! Fanfaronna-t-elle.

-Connaître quoi? Demanda la troisième voix

-Oh ce que tu peux être godiche ma pauvre Amy! Le sexe, enfin!

-Ah, ça!

-Quoi « ça », reprit la voix de l'ex de Sirius en titre. Ce n'est pas « ça »! Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est! Ce mec est un vrai dieu. C'était tellement fabuleux que je vois encore des étoiles rien qu'à y penser. Ah sentir ses mains sur toi… Ah…Aucun mec ne peut te faire connaître un truc pareil à part Sirius Black!

J'aurai dû la trouver risible. J'aurai dû penser que ces gamines étaient idiotes et superficielles. Mais je n'y parvins pas, à cause d'une curieuse sensation qui m'avait envahit, un drôle de serrement au creux de mon ventre. Je me fustigeais intérieurement. Quelle pauvre petite chose j'étais! Être toute tourneboulée en entendant des filles parler de leurs expériences sexuelles avec Sirius Black. Sirius Black, merde! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? J'avais 17 ans, j'étais préfet-en-chef et je réagissais comme une petite ado-prébubère. Non vraiment, la maturité faite femme...

Plus tard, l'après-midi, il fallu bien sûr que j'ai cours de sortilège, où mon binôme avec Sirius était toujours d'actualité. Il ne semblait plus m'en vouloir de mettre interposée entre Severus Rogue et lui le matin même. Au contraire, il était plutôt guilleret.

-Sympa ton sac, me lança-t-il en guise de salut.

Il s'agissait d'un sac de type moldu que j'avais choisi jaune canari par esprit de contradiction envers mon oncle et la stricte discipline militaire qu'il nous imposait à ma sœur et moi depuis qu'il nous avait recueilli à la mort de nos parents.

-N'est-ce pas, répliquai-je. La prochaine fois que j'irais chez les moldus je t'en ramènerais un! Plaisantai-je.

-Tu as de la famille moldue? Me demanda-t-il

-Mon oncle, oui. C'est lui qui nous a élevé ma sœur et moi.

-Oh, tes parents sont …

-Décédés, oui.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas.

Un léger silence plana quelques instants puis je repris :

-Tu as de la famille moldue, toi?

Il ricana.

-Tu ne connais donc pas la réputation de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black? Demanda-t-il.

Son ton amer contredisait totalement la vantardise de ses propos.

-Je t'avouerai que non.

-Eh bien, tant mieux! Se réjouit-il. Non je n'ai aucune famille moldue, mais ça ne me poserait aucun problème si c'était le cas. Je peux te dire qu'il n'en est pas de même pour mes parents. Ce sont des idiots. Ils pensent que le fait de venir d'une longue lignée de sorciers fait d'eux des êtres supérieurs aux autres. Leur devise c'est « toujours purs ! ». Ils se prennent pour des nobles qui seraient bien supérieurs au commun des mortels.

Il eut une grimace de dégoût.

-Un peu comme toute cette bande de serpentards qui traitent tout le monde de sang de bourbe, reprit-il. Ça me met hors de moi!

-Oh, moi aussi! Non mais est-ce qu'ils se sont regardés ? ces types, bougonnai-je. Ils sont tous plus affreux les uns que les autres!

Il éclata de rire.

-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie des « nobles » sorciers, repris-je.

-En fait, je n'en fais plus partie, corrigea-t-il. Je suis parti de chez moi à 16 ans. Ma mère m'a littéralement raillé de l'arbre généalogique.

-Seize ans? M'étonnais-je. Tu as du cran pour avoir fait ça!

D'un geste spontané, il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour me faire un baisemain à l'ancienne mode et il me fit la révérence.

-Pour avoir reconnu cela, gente demoiselle, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle, plaisanta-t-il.

Son geste, pure plaisanterie pour lui, provoqua en moi un trouble incroyable. Le même serrement au creux du ventre que j'avais ressenti quelques heures plus tôt, mais cette fois-ci d'une puissance décuplée.

Heureusement, Sirius ne se rendit compte de rien, et se mit à bavasser sur la dernière blague que James et lui avaient joué à Miss Teigne.

Tout en riant de la manière la plus convaincante possible à ses blagues, je tentais de m'auto-analyser. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de qui que ce soit, tout simplement parce que personne n'avait jamais attiré mon attention dans ce sens. Mais, et je ressentis soudain un profond dégoût envers moi-même, il fallait se l'avouer, j'étais en train de tomber sous le charme de Sirius Black, le type qui était en train de battre le record de conquêtes féminines à Poudlard !

Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide ? Mon oncle avait-il raison quand il disait que toutes les représentantes du sexe féminin étaient des greluches sans cervelle ? Alors que Sirius me souriait de toutes ses dents en m'annonçant que ce soir il allait ramener plein de bonne chose à manger de la cuisine, l'évidence s'imposa à moi : Sally Goldenberg, préfète-en-chef un tantinet trop sérieuse et ringarde était bel et bien entrain de tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black, la coqueluche des filles de Poudlard…

Le pire, c'était que ce qui m'attirait chez lui, ce n'était pas sa beauté extraordinaire, mais cette petite étincelle dans son regard, la courbe malicieuse de ses lèvres quand il souriait, l'air concentré qu'il prenait quand je lui parlais pendant cette drôle de parenthèse que constituaient ces cours de sortilèges et l'apprentissage des patronus… Tous ces petits détails qui me donnait l'impression illusoire que le vrai Sirius Black était peut-être en réalité un autre que le type qui sortait avec des poupées blondes et insultait les gens au petit déjeuné…

« Tu te berces d'illusions, ma pauvre Sally », me sermonnai-je.

Décidément, c'était vraiment une mauvaise journée…

**SIRIUS**

Noël n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, et avec James nous étions survoltés, d'autant que nous allions passer les fêtes à Poudlard.

L'extérieur n'était plus un endroit très sûr depuis quelques temps avec cet horrible Voldemort et les menaces qu'il faisait planer sur nos têtes…

Avec James, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour profiter au maximum de cette dernière année à Poudlard, comme une dernière année de répit.

Ce matin là était un dimanche. J'avais paressé au lit et il était plus de dix heures, lorsque James vint me secouer pour me forcer à venir prendre le petit déjeuné avec lui. Il craignait déjà qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger.

Au dernier moment, alors que nous venions de franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Remus apparut au coin du couloir et interpella James sur un devoir d'étude des moldus qu'ils avaient convenu de faire ensemble. James confus d'avoir oublié le rendez-vous lui proposa de se rendre à la bibliothèque sur le champ. N'étant pas concerné puisque je n'avais pas osé choisir l'étude des moldus à l'issue de ma deuxième année par peur de représailles parentales, je les quittais et descendis seul vers la Grande Salle.

A mi-chemin entre le deuxième et le troisième étage, pris d'une impulsion, je décidais soudain d'aller chercher Sally, ma sympathique compagne de sortilèges.

Je n'avais pas envie de manger seul, et à part James, Remus et Peter, elle était la seule personne dont la compagnie ne me faisait pas mourir d'ennui.

L'espace d'un instant, il me vint à l'esprit que j'avais une petite amie, la sublime Amber, mais à part lorsque nous n'étions dans une chambre, je la trouvais de plus en plus inintéressante.

Bella, au moins c'était l'assurance d'une discussion sympathique. Elle était intelligente et drôle. Ses réflexions étaient toujours imprévisibles. Je ne connaissais pas d'autre fille comme elle. Ou peut être n'avais-je jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de les connaître.

Je rebroussais donc chemin et je remontais un escalier pour arriver au troisième étage que je longeais en direction de l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs, que Sally partageait avec Remus. Le couloir était désert à cette heure, où tous les élèves étaient dans leur lit ou dans la Grande Salle. Pourtant, j'entendis soudain un ricanement sonore, accompagné de bruits étouffés.

Inconsciemment, j'accélérais le pas.

-Alors, elle fait moins la maligne, la petite connasse de préfète, s'exclama une voix.

-Fiche-moi la paix, connard ! Protesta une autre voix, féminine cette fois.

-T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire trop de mal, on va juste s'amuser un petit peu.

Je me mis à courir, car j'avais reconnu la voix rageuse de Sally.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un des batteurs de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard, une grosse brute d'un mètre 90, avait plaqué mon amie contre le mur, pressant de tout son poids contre le corps de la jeune femme prise au piège.

Ce mec dégoûtant avait commencé à glisser ses sales paluches sous la robe de sorcière de Sally qui s'était mise à hurler et à se débattre.

Cette vision déclencha en moi une rage comme je n'en avais jamais ressentit de ma vie. J'aurai pu tuer ce serpentard à mains nues.

Je me jetais sur lui. Il était bien plus lourd que moi mais l'effet de surprise joua largement en ma faveur, il s'écrasa lourdement par terre. Toujours debout, je sortis ma baguette et lui jetait tous les pires sorts de ma connaissance en lui hurlant de déguerpir. Il se releva lourdement et partit moitié courant, moitié titubant, sans demander son reste.

Dès qu'il eut disparu au coin d'un couloir, je me tournais vers Sally. Elle s'était laissée glisser par terre, dos contre le mur. La tête entre ses jambes, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Sal, murmurai-je. C'est fini, tout va bien. Je suis là, Sally.

Elle releva la tête et je vis qu'elle avait pleuré. La rage m'étreignit à nouveau avec une force incroyable. Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. J'eus soudain peur du flux de sentiments qui déferla en moi, d'une manière beaucoup plus intense que les autres fois, en potions ou en sortilèges. Je les refoulais aussi vite. Je crevais de désir pour elle, et je m'en sentis terriblement coupable.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Mer…merci, Sirius, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai eu peur, ajouta-t-elle, comme pour justifier ses pleurs.

Je la serrais contre moi.

-Tout va bien, répétai-je.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux et immobiles, attendant que ses tremblements s'apaisent. Lorsqu'elle me parut un peu calmée, je l'aidais à se relever, et l'accompagnais jusqu'à ses appartements, situés à quelques mètres. Dès que nous y fûmes, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et sembla retrouver un semblant de maîtrise d'elle-même.

-Merci, Sirius, répéta-t-elle, si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas jusqu'où il

serait allé…

Je sentis une nouvelle fois la rage bouillir. Des scénarios de vengeance se formaient déjà dans ma tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là, au fait ? demanda-t-elle

-Je venais te demander de venir prendre le petit déj' avec moi, expliquais-je. Bon sang, comme je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette idée !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la mis d'autorité dans son lit et elle s'endormit après quelques instants. Elle avait séché ses larmes et ne tremblait plus. Je la trouvais courageuse.

Je mourrais d'envie de rejoindre James et Remus à la bibliothèque pour mettre en place avec eux un plan d'attaque contre ce salaud. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser seule. Je veillais donc sur son sommeil pendant plusieurs heures, en lisant pour m'occuper.

Remus finit enfin par débarquer suivit de James et de Peter. Ils furent horrifiés de ce que je leur racontais.

Deux jours plus tard, un des batteurs de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard fut retrouvé inanimé dans un coin sombre de Poudlard. Il avait été passé à tabac, et on lui avait jeté toutes sortes de sorts néfastes. Il eut des furoncles sur tout le corps pendant plus de 6 mois. Quand je jetais un sort, je ne le faisais jamais à moitié... Le batteur fut transporté à l'infirmerie mais il refusa fermement de dire qui l'avait attaqué. Slughorn le directeur de sa maison et Mme Pomfresh tentèrent bien de mener leur petite enquête mais ils ne découvrirent rien. On leur raconta juste que le jeune homme avait été collé une semaine avant les faits par la préfète-en-chef pour avoir utilisé un sort de désarmement sur des premières années qui ne se poussaient pas assez vite de son chemin…

Après cet épisode, Remus , James et moi nous arrangeâmes pour que Sally ne soit jamais laissée seule. Elle nous appelait affectueusement « ses gardes du corps ».

Elle oublia plus ou moins cet épisode et recommença à sourire, ce qui me soulagea. Je passais plusieurs soirées en sa compagnie à la bibliothèque alors que les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'y aller. J'appréciais ces moments en sa présence et me forçais à ne pas y réfléchir plus. Pourtant, confusément, je savais qu'entre elle moi, quelque chose se passait. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça. D'habitude, une fille me plaisait, je la mettais dans mon lit, puis après quelques temps, la renvoyait d'où elle venait sans scrupules.

Il m'aurait été impossible de faire cela avec Sally. J'avais très envie d'elle. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir pu un jour la trouver quelconque, alors que désormais elle m'attirait comme un aimant. Mais l'idée de la traiter comme les autres filles me paraissait absolument indigne et impensable. D'abord parce qu'elle ne se serait sûrement pas laissée faire, et peut-être aussi à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec l'autre crétin de batteur dans les couloirs. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui se passait en moi… En même temps, j'observais de plus en plus la façon dont James se consumait d'amour pour Lily Evans, la meilleure amie de Sally. Et j'entrevoyais confusément que James, si maladroit avec Lily, vivait peut-être le même trouble que moi…


	4. Cette saleté de bal ! (partie 1)

**4**

**Titre du chapitre: Cette saleté de bal (partie 1)**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : juillet 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 26 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Notes : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**3 points de vue : Remus, puis Sirius et enfin Sally**

**REMUS**

Les vacances de noël allaient démarrer dans deux semaines et l'ambiance était joyeuse à Poudlard en ce lundi matin alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sally.

James, Sirius et Peter venaient de nous rejoindre, accompagnés de la petite amie en date de Sirius. Cette fille m'exaspérait. A croire que Sirius faisait exprès de les choisir toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Ce matin, elle faisait des commentaires à peine implicites sur la nuit que Sirius et elle venaient de passer. Je croisais le regard mal à l'aise de James. Peter, comme à son habitude, bavait d'admiration devant Amber.

Légèrement étonné qu'il laisse cette fille évoquer avec aussi peu de pudeur sa vie sexuelle, je me tournais vers Sirius. Mais à ce moment même, les paroles d'Amber semblaient être la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Il regardait Sally et celle-ci lui rendait son regard. D'un seul coup, il plongea et, avec son habileté coutumière, lui vola le toast qu'elle venait de tartiner soigneusement de confiture. Ils éclatèrent de rire, les yeux de l'un ne quittant pas ceux de l'autre. Puis, Amber sollicita bruyamment l'attention de Sirius et celui-ci se tourna vers elle de mauvaise grâce.

Personne d'autre ne semblait s'être rendu compte de l'échange entre Sally et lui. L'intensité de leurs regards m'avait frappé. J'observais Sally et je vis la façon dont elle continuait à regarder Sirius, cette douceur et cette mélancolie dans son regard. C'est alors qu'enfin, je compris. Sally était amoureuse de Sirius. Sûrement depuis qu'il l'avait défendu de cette brute de serpentard, peut-être même avant. Elle l'aimait mais souffrait car Sirius n'était pas de ceux qui pourraient rendre heureuse une fille comme elle. Puis je repensai au regard de Sirius, à la belle complicité qui les unissait depuis quelques temps et à la quasi indifférence avec laquelle il traitait Amber.

Sirius était-il entrain de tomber amoureux, réellement amoureux, pour la première fois de sa vie ? Je le souhaitais ardemment.

J'en étais à ce stade de mes réflexions, lorsque Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

-Chers élèves, commença-t-il, comme je l'avais annoncé lors de notre banquet de début d'année, nous organisons cette année un bal de noël pour fêter les 600 ans de notre belle école. Je peux aujourd'hui vous annoncer que ce bal aura lieu à la fin de la semaine prochaine, Vendredi, pour fêter le début des vacances et permettre ensuite à ceux qui le désirent de retourner normalement parmi leurs familles. Votre présence n'est pas obligatoire, mais je vous invite à prendre ce bal comme une activité scolaire particulièrement agréable, pour changer.

Ces yeux pétillèrent.

-J'ajoute que des sorties sont déjà prévues ce mercredi et ce samedi à Pré-au-Lard pour les demoiselles et messieurs, qui auraient besoin de s'acheter une tenue ! Passez une bonne journée ! Conclut-il.

Un grondement s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, à peine eut-il fini son discours.

Tout le monde commentait l'événement, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient mettre et qui ils allaient inviter. Amber se jeta dans les bras de Sirius en criant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien s'amuser, chéri ! Tu vas voir, j'aurai la plus belle robe de tout le bal et on dansera toute la nuit.

Sirius acquiesça mollement, et je vis son regard s'égarer un instant du côté de Sally.

Celle-ci bougonnait :

-Cette saleté de bal à la con...

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Lui demandai-je

-Ah Remus … soupira-t-elle, déjà que ça me saoûle, mais en plus, il faut que ça tombe au mauvais moment !

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle sortit son agenda de son sac et l'ouvrit à la page du calendrier. C'est alors que je compris. Le bal était prévu pour le 17 décembre et la veille, le 16 un rond noir indiquait que ce jour serait un jour de pleine lune. Le bal aurait lieu un lendemain de pleine lune, alors que je serai au fond de mon lit à me rétablir doucement de ma douloureuse transformation de la veille.

James qui était assis à côté de moi et n'avait rien perdu de la conversation, soupira :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Lunard…

-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Mais j'étais déçu et Sally aussi. Nous avions plus ou moins prévu d'y aller ensemble, en amis.

**SIRIUS**

Nous étions tranquillement installés dans le salon des appartements de Sally et Remus ce soir là. C'était un samedi soir et j'avais ramené un énorme gâteau que les elfes de la cuisine de Poudlard, toujours aussi dévoués, avaient confectionné spécialement pour moi.

Assis autour du feu, Remus et Sally discutaient.

Peter assit sur un pouf aux pieds de Sally, les écoutait pendant que, allongés par terre, James et moi jouions aux échecs.

La conversation dériva vers le bal de noël et James intervint pour se plaindre d'avoir été une nouvelle fois éconduit par sa Lily.

Sally lui jeta un regard exaspéré et secoua la tête.

Pour ma part, j'allais bien sûr au bal avec Amber, qui avait considéré cela comme acquis dès que Dumbledore avait annoncé la date du bal. Pourtant y aller avec elle m'ennuyait. La perspective de danser avec elle toute la soirée et de l'entendre me raconter ses dernières disputes avec ses stupides amies ou la marque du prochain rouge à lèvre qu'elle allait s'acheter me donnait des sueurs froides.

Depuis quelques temps, même au lit, elle m'ennuyait franchement et je me surprenais parfois à voir dans ma tête le sourire goguenard de Sally ou pire, à imaginer l'odeur de son corps. Le moindre contact avec elle me chamboulait mais, d'un autre côté, sa présence m'était aussi agréable que celle de mes amis les Maraudeurs. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'entretenais des liens d'amitié avec une fille.

Et j'avais le culot de parler d'amitié alors que je rêvais de la toucher. C'était peut-être stupide, mais pour moi Sally n'était pas une fille du moins dans le sens que où je l'entendais : les créatures interchangeables, juste bonnes à mettre dans mon lit. Je n'aurais pas pu traiter Sally comme ça, j'avais bien trop d'estime pour elle. Mais qu'était-elle vraiment pour moi ? Difficile à dire...

Soudainement, lors d'un bref silence dans la conversation, Peter prit la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de me tirer de mes réflexions. Peter ne prenait jamais la parole par lui-même, il n'était vraiment pas de ceux qui savent s'imposer.

-Sally, commença-t-il, le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues. Je voulais te demander... enfin… si tu voulais bien… comment dire ? Eh bien, y aller avec moi. Au bal de noël. Etre ma cavalière, quoi.

Lorsque je compris où il voulait en venir, je sentis monter en moi un mécontentement immense que j'identifiais très vite : j'étais jaloux. Non mais comme osait-il demander à Sally, ma Sally, d'être sa cavalière au bal ?

Je tentais de me raisonner. Sally n'était en rien à moi et j'avais déjà une cavalière, accessoirement ma petite amie. En plus, personne, et sûrement pas Peter, ne savait ce que je ressentais pour notre amie.

Ces réflexions ne m'empêchèrent en rien de le maudire intérieurement sur cinquante générations.

Sally, de son côté, était interloquée. Elle resta une bonne minute sans répondre puis commença :

-C'est que, en réalité, j'avais décidé de ne pas y aller. Pour rester avec Remus.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi, intervient ce dernier, de toute façon je vais sûrement dormir.

-Comme si c'était une privation de ne pas participer à cette crétinerie, dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Aller soit sympa Sally, personne ne veut y aller avec moi ! Se lamenta Peter.

Le regard de Sally, jusqu'alors plein de réticences, changea. On pouvait maintenant y lire de la pitié.

-Bon très bien, céda-t-elle, allons-y ensemble. Mais je te préviens, je suis une très mauvaise danseuse.

Peter la remercia et eut un sourire satisfait.

Ma hargne envers mon ami ne s'apaisa pas de toute la semaine et la veille du bal, lorsque nous étions dans le parc avec Lunard, je lui aboyais sans cesse dessus et ne cessais de grogner.

**SALLY**

Nous étions vendredi, la veille des vacances, et plus la fin de la journée approchait, plus je me maudissais d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Peter.

Le fait que les cours aient été suspendus pour l'après-midi, me privant de distractions pour penser à autre chose qu'à la corvée de ce soir, n'arrangea pas mon humeur.

Pire, vers 16 heures alors que Remus complètement exténué se reposait dans son lit, je vis débarquer Sirius, visiblement d'aussi mauvaise humeur que moi, accompagné par la toujours aussi sympathique Amber. Avant que Sirius ait eu le temps d'en placer une, elle traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre à la volée.

-Je ne peux pas me préparer à gryffondor, vociféra-t-elle, toutes les filles verraient ma tenue et adieu l'entrée spectaculaire ce soir !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si j'utilise ta salle de bain ! Affirma-t-elle comme si c'était une certitude. De toute façon tu n'en a pas besoin, toi ! A quoi bon se faire belle quand on sort avec Peter Pettigrow ! Lança-t-elle du fond de la chambre.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir mais elle l'ignora totalement et pénétra dans la salle de bain en chantonnant.

Sirius referma d'un coup de pied la porte de ma chambre.

-Doucement, ronchonnais-je en lui montra la porte de la chambre où Remus se reposait.

-Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera pour si peu, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est vrai tu as raison.

-Comment ça s'est passé hier soir? Demandai-je en parlant de leur expédition à Peter, James et lui en tant qu'animagi dans le parc de Poudlard pour accompagner Remus.

Ils avaient bien été obligés de me mettre dans le secret car il était devenu difficile pour eux de justifier le fait qu'ils disparaissent tous systématiquement les soirs de pleine de lune. Jamais je ne les dénoncerai car ils faisaient ça pour le bien de Remus, pour l'aider à mieux supporter son « petit problème de fourrure » comme disait James.

-Sans aucun problème, répondit Sirius. Nous nous sommes bien amusés.

Je lui proposais à boire et nous nous assîmes dans les fauteuils devant le feu. Tout en buvant son thé, il jeta un regard hargneux vers la porte de ma chambre.

Je souris et lui dis, en essayant de me convaincre moi-même :

-Allez, t'inquiète pas, ça sera pas si terrible que ça…

Il se détendit et me sourit.

-Toi aussi, ça te fait chier, ce fichu bal.

-Si tu savais ! M'exclamai-je.

Il posa sur moi ce curieux regard, qu'il me réservait souvent depuis quelques temps. Ce regard doux qui me troublait énormément.

-Mais qui es-tu Sally Goldenstein?! Toutes les filles se pâment de joie et deviennent hystériques quand il y a des bals !

-Eh bien, pas moi ! Ronchonnai-je. Tu crois que je ne suis pas normale ?

-En fait, j'ai de plus en plus tendance à croire que ce sont les autres qui ne sont pas normales…

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il se leva et entrebâilla la porte de la chambre de Remus pour le regarder dormir.

Amber passa près de quatre heures dans ma salle de bain. Nul ne sut ce qu'elle y fit vraiment mais je supposais que l'attrait du jacuzzi avait été trop fort pour qu'elle y résiste. Je me promis de désinfecter ma baignoire avant d'y prendre à nouveau un bain.

J'eus juste le temps de passer la robe noire, longue et simple que j'avais acheté à Pré-au-Lard quelques jours plus tôt, et de mettre un peu de mascara sur mes cils, mascara piqué dans la trousse ultra garnie de Blondie, puisque je ne me maquillais jamais.

Je sortais à peine de ma chambre que Peter apparu à la porte de l'appartement. Il était convenu que nous rejoindrions James devant la Grande Salle où lui-même avait donné rendez-vous à sa cavalière, une poufsouffle de la trempe de Blondie. Sur un dernier gloussement de celle-ci, nous quittâmes l'appartement où je laissais à regret Remus.

Je vis, à son regard triste lorsqu'il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre de son ami, que Sirius ressentait la même chose que moi.

Il y avait un monde fou devant la Grande Salle lorsque nous arrivâmes. Amber, surexcitée, regardait partout autour d'elle pour voir la réaction des gens sur sa tenue et en particulier son décolleté plongeant, et Sirius cherchait James.

Je sentis un frôlement, et vis avec horreur que Peter faisait un mouvement pour me prendre la main. Je bâtis en retraite, cherchant Lily dans la foule. Je finis par la trouver en compagnie d'un sympathique serdaigle de notre année.

-Tiens, voila Sal ! M'accueillit-elle. Elle fit semblant de m'étreindre pour me glisser à l'oreille en parlant de Peter :

-Alors tu le supportes ?

-Au secours ! Répondis-je de la même façon. Il a essayé de me prendre la main ! Tu crois qu'il se fait des films ?

Elle me regarda, désolée.

-T'inquiète pas, si il devient trop insistant, j'irais lui parler.

-Tu es gentille, mais c'est à moi de le faire. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée dans un pétrin pareil ?

-Tu essayais juste d'être gentille!

A ce moment, l'immense horloge du hall sonna 20 heures et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Je saluai Lily et son cavalier et rejoignis Peter et les autres.

Sirius parut soulagé de me voir. Il voulu me dire quelque chose mais Blondie l'attrapa fermement par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Peter fit de même avec moi.

La Grande Salle était magnifique. Les cinq tables habituelles avaient disparu pour laisser la place à une immense piste de danse. Dans le fond de la salle se trouvaient une multitude de petites tables pouvant contenir environ 6 personnes. Elles étaient recouvertes de belles nappes rouges en velours, de couverts en or, et de bougies. Dans les coins de la salle quatre gigantesques sapins de noël étaient décorés dans les mêmes tons. Le plafond magique faisait tomber une neige qui disparaissait miraculeusement avant de nous atteindre.

Nous nous assîmes à la table que James occupait déjà avec son amie de Poufsouffle.

Installé à une table un peu à l'écart, tout au fond de la pièce avec quelques professeurs, Dumbledore se leva et déclara le bal ouvert. Aussitôt, le coin à l'opposé de la pièce, jusque là plongé dans la pénombre, s'éclaira pour révéler un groupe de musiciens qui se mit à jouer.

Amber se leva et tira Sirius par la main.

-Allez viens, je veux qu'on soit les premiers à danser !

Sirius se leva en bougonnant et la suivit sur la piste.

Une cinquantaine de couples les avaient déjà rejoints. Heureusement Peter ne semblait pas avoir envie de les imiter, il était fasciné par la cavalière de James qui boudait parce que ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention et regardait Lily.

Je décidais de rejoindre celle-ci, à la table où elle était assise avec d'autres gryffondors et des serdaigles. Au bout de la troisième chanson, elle partit danser avec son cavalier et je restais avec une de mes condisciples dont le propre cavalier n'avait pas daigné venir au bal.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien depuis une bonne heure, lorsque je la vis regarder derrière moi avec un air étonné.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et la voix de Sirius chuchota à mon oreille :

-Je voulais te demander de me réserver quelques danses mais elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Ça te dit ?

Je me retournais et le regardais avec étonnement.

-Je ne sais pas danser !

-Tant mieux, comme ça je vais pouvoir t'apprendre ! Aller viens, on va s'amuser !

Je me retournais vers ma voisine de table :

-Tu m'excuses ?

-Évidemment, me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Amuse-toi bien !

Sirius pris ma main. La sienne était puissante, douce et chaude. Je le suivis vers la piste, son contact m'ayant fait oublier mon appréhension.

D'un coup d'œil je vis Amber, l'air furieuse, quitter la Grande Salle en trombe. Je jetais un regard interrogateur à Sirius, mais il haussa les épaules et commença à me faire tournoyer.

Au bout de 6 danses, je déclarai que je n'en pouvais plus et il m'emmena boire un verre. A notre table, James avait disparu et sa cavalière parlait de mauvaise grâce avec un Peter subjugué qui ne parut même pas s'apercevoir de notre présence. Au contraire, dès qu'elle nous vit, la jeune femme délaissée par James entreprit de faire un numéro de charme à Sirius en riant très fort et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Celui-ci l'ignora totalement et me servit un jus de citrouille en me disant que je n'étais qu'une petite menteuse et que je dansais très bien.

En fait, il n'avait pas totalement tord, je m'étais vraiment bien amusée pendant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler.

Sirius et moi mangeâmes quelques toasts, jusqu'à ce que l'orchestre se mette à entamer une série de slows. Sirius se leva, reprit ma main et m'entraîna vers la piste.

A la table, la cavalière de James était totalement dépitée et Peter entreprit d'attirer à nouveau son attention. J'eus pitié d'elle. Pas longtemps cependant car à peine arrivé sur la piste, Sirius me prit par la taille et nous fit lentement virevolter au rythme de la musique.

Jamais nous n'avions été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son torse contre moi, ses mains dans mon dos, l'odeur délicieuse de son cou. Je perdais la tête, mon cœur battait de façon complètement désordonnée. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. J'avais juste conscience de Sirius, de son regard fixé sur le mien, de son sourire, de son odeur, de ses mains qui serraient ma taille.

Et cela dura pendant 4 chansons, au terme desquels le groupe cessa de jouer et nous fûmes tous invités à passer à table. Sirius remit doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me sourit, avant de m'entraîner vers la table en me disant qu'il mourrait de faim.

James était revenu, par contre son amie avait disparu. Penaud, il raconta à Sirius comment il avait essayé de convaincre Lily de danser avec lui. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, tant j'étais troublée par ma récente proximité avec Sirius.

J'étais définitivement amoureuse de lui, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allais faire. Je décidais d'y réfléchir le lendemain.

A peine le groupe eut-il repris une chanson, que Sirius m'entraîna une nouvelle fois. Nous dansâmes pendant plus de deux heures, faisant des pauses de temps à autres. Vers une heure et demi du matin, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes tellement j'étais épuisée. Sirius s'en rendit compte et me ramena à la table où je pus souffler quelques minutes.

-Moi aussi je suis fatigué, me dit Sirius, si on allait se coucher ?

J'acquiesçais. Nous sortîmes alors de la Grande Salle. James et Peter avaient disparu. Sirius me reconduit jusque devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée de mes appartements. Arrivés devant elle, il me caressa la joue tendrement.

-C'était une magnifique soirée, Sally.

-Oui, merci Sirius.

Il sourit et nous restâmes immobiles, à nous regarder pendant quelques instants. Puis, il me souhaita une bonne nuit et partit sans se retourner. Après qu'il eut disparu au coin du couloir, je rentrais dans mes appartements. Tout était calme du côté de Remus. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit et m'endormis toute habillée.


	5. Cette saleté de bal ! (partie 2)

**5**

**Titre du chapitre: Cette saleté de bal ! (partie 2)**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : mai 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Notes : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**Au niveau points de vue, on a Sally, puis un petit passage dans la tête de Remus pour revenir finalement à Sally.**

**SALLY**

-Debout, la marmotte !

Ce fut par ces mots, claironnés sur le pas de porte de ma chambre, que Sirius me réveilla le lendemain. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprit qu'il était onze heures du matin. Apparemment je m'étais endormie toute habillée, couchée en travers de mon lit.

-Va te débarbouiller Sally, j'ai quelque chose à te dire! Je t'attends dans le salon ! Me lança-t-il d'un ton guilleret avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Intriguée, j'obéis, pris une douche et passai un survêtement moldu que je mettais souvent pour traîner le dimanche.

Lorsque je le rejoignis, il était assis dans un des fauteuils, devant la cheminée vide. Je pris place dans l'autre fauteuil.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Ouep ! répondit-il d'un ton joyeux. J'ai quitté Amber, annonça-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

-Sérieusement ? Eh bien, je suis désolée de dire ça, mais tu m'en vois ravie. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette fille.

-Moi non plus, affirma Sirius d'un ton amusé.

Son sourire s'élargit et il poursuivit,

-Écoute, Sally, si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de bien spécifique à te demander.

Son expression me fit penser à celle d'un chat qui s'apprêtait à manger une souris. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

-Il se passe quelque chose entre nous, reprit-il.

Je me tassai dans mon fauteuil.

-Tu me plais beaucoup en fait et pour te dire la vérité, j'ai très envie de toi. C'est pourquoi je suis venu te demander ce matin : est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je me levais d'un bon, dégoûtée. Après les danses que nous avions partagées hier, me prenait-il pour une énième fille facile ? Il était clairement entrain de me demander de coucher avec lui, d'être la remplaçante d'Amber, avant qu'il ne me trouve à moi-même une remplaçante.

Oh, bien sûr j'adorais Sirius, mais pas de cette façon, non, pas comme toutes les stupides gamines sans cervelles qui lui tournaient autour. J'avais envie de partager des moments avec lui, de rire avec lui, de vivre à ses côtés, d'être dans ses bras mais sûrement pas qu'il ne me fasse machinalement l'amour comme à toutes les autres, puis qu'il m'ignore le reste du temps. Comment avait-il pu penser que je pourrai dire oui à cela ? Je n'étais pas comme toutes ces autres qui profitaient de lui autant qu'il profitait d'elles.

Sirius avait dû faire des déclarations similaires à de nombreuses autres filles, mais c'était sûrement la première fois que l'une d'elle le regardait d'un air choqué et criait :

-Va te faire voir, abruti! Et si, un seul instant tu penses faire de moi une de ces poupée que tu mets dans ton lit, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Je croyais que tu avais un minimum de respect pour moi !

Sur ces mots, je quittai mon appartement en trombe. Je l'entendis bien m'appeler mais je ne me retournai même pas.

Je me rendis à la volière où un poufsouffle complaisant me donna un parchemin et une plume et je me mis à écrire une longue lettre à ma sœur, histoire de me calmer.

**REMUS**

J'émergeais tout doucement d'un lourd sommeil, comme après chaque pleine lune, lorsque j'entendis clairement Sally crier. Inquiet, je me traînais hors de mon lit avec difficulté tant mon corps était douloureux à cause des courbatures dues à la transformation, et je rejoignis le salon où je trouvais Sirius assis dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, seul.

-Patmol ! Lançai-je, inquiet, ça ne va pas ?

Il leva la tête et parut me regarder sans me voir. Ses yeux était hagards, son visage blême.

-Oh, Lunard, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-il.

Je pris place à côté de lui, sur un pouf.

-Sally était là, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogeai-je. Je l'ai entendu crier.

Il se reprit la tête dans ses mains sans répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Patmol ? Demandai-je doucement.

-Je suis tellement nul, se plaignit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

Il me jeta un regard désespéré.

-Je… j'ai quitté Amber, m'annonça-t-il.

-Ah.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

-Hier, Sally… J'ai dansé avec elle toute la soirée… délira-t-il.

-Tu l'aimes, Sirius ? Lançai-je à sans réfléchir parce que j'avais besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Le regard qu'il jeta cette fois-ci fut transperçant.

-Tu avais deviné, toi ? Je savais que tu étais plus intelligent que moi. J'avais sans arrêt envie d'être avec elle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, avant… Au début, j'ai cru que c'était parce que j'étais très ami avec elle et que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'elle parce que c'était une fille. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose mais je me forçais à ne pas y penser. Et puis, hier j'ai eu tellement de désir pour elle que j'ai cru que finalement c'était comme avec les autres filles, tu comprends ?

Je hochai la tête, consterné.

-Alors, reprit-il, j'ai quitté Amber, de tout façon je ne pouvais plus la supporter, et je suis venu voir Sal pour lui demander de sortir avec moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?

-Le même baratin qu'à toutes les autres filles que j'avais envie d'elle, ect… Je t'en prie ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai déjà assez honte de moi… Elle m'a regardé d'un air dégoûté, m'a hurlé que j'étais un abruti et elle est partie en courant.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je te jure, Remus, reprit-il, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai enfin compris. J'aime cette fille, Sally. Je l'aime. Il n'y a que quand je suis avec elle que je me sens être pleinement moi-même. Je l'aime et elle croit que je veux juste coucher avec elle ! Cria-t-il, en rage contre lui-même.

J'allais lui répondre, lorsque James fit brutalement irruption dans la pièce, comme un diable sortant de sa boite, et alla directement se jeter dans le deuxième fauteuil. Ignorant le visage décomposé de Sirius, il bougonna :

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez Lily Evans ?! Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me traite comme-ci j'étais une bouse de dragon ?

Je ne sus pas très bien pour quelles raisons, peut-être à cause de la fatigue ou d'un reste d'agressivité due à ma récente transformation, mais soudain j'explosai :

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne, hein, tous les deux ?! C'est quand même incroyable d'avoir une telle opinion de vous-même que vous croyez que toutes les filles vont tomber à vos pieds ! Un peu de respect ça vous tuerait ou quoi ?!

Je croisais deux regards totalement incrédules, presque choqués, mais je continuais tout de même :

-Toi, James, tu t'entends parler quand tu t'adresses à Lily ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle ressente autre chose que du dégoût pour toi, alors que tu te comportes comme si elle était la dernière des filles faciles ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas te faire aimer d'elle, en lui faisant une démonstration de ton orgueil démesuré ou de tes blagues stupides ? En ne montrant aucun respect pour elle, aucune considération? Vous qui êtes censés avoir toutes les filles à vos pieds, vous ne savez pas encore qu'elles veulent juste qu'on les respecte et qu'on soit gentil avec elles ?

James me regardait interloqué.

-Tu crois que je me comporte mal avec elle ?

J'allais répondre mais Sirius me devança :

-T'as pas encore compris, Cornedrue ? Remus a totalement raison, on fait une belle paire d'idiots tous les deux. Lily s'en fiche que tu sois un as en Quidditch ou que tu saches faire rigoler 20 personnes en même temps. Lily c'est comme Bella, soupira-t-il, elle veut juste qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Ce n'est pas une 4ème année gloussante et narcissique qui ne rêve que de rendre jalouse ses copines. Lily est déjà une femme, elle. Et si tu veux avoir une chance de te faire aimer d'elle, comporte-toi comme un homme.

James, bouche bée, nous regarda tour à tour.

-Il est temps de grandir, soupira Sirius. Je viens de m'en comprendre mais il est trop tard.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste Patmol ? Interrogea James

-J'ai perdu la fille que j'aime.

-Amber ? Depuis quand tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Je m'en fiche d'Amber, je te parle de Sally.

-Sally Goldenstein ?

-Tu en connais une autre ?

-Tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ?

-Je lui ai demandé comme tu demandes à Lily. Elle est furieuse contre moi maintenant.

-Merde… On est nuls tous les deux…

-Tu l'as dit !

-Je crois que je vais aller parler à Lily… Je vais lui dire que je tiens vraiment à elle.

-Et dis-lui que tu t'excuses de t'être comporté comme le dernier des crétins, ajoutai-je.

-Ouais, tu as raison.

Il sortit et je restai seul avec un Sirius désespéré.

**SALLY**

Après avoir passé une heure parmi les hiboux et les chouettes, je grimpais jusqu'à la bibliothèque, subis avec indifférence le regard courroucé de Mrs Pince sur mon survêtement, choisis un livre au hasard et me plongeai dedans pendant des heures pour m'empêcher de ruminer ma rage. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves venus emprunter des livres pour travailler chez eux pendant les vacances. Je décidai de sécher le repas. Le Poudlard Express partait à 14 heures et à partir de là, je restais seule dans la bibliothèque nonobstant notre sympathique bibliothécaire.

Soudain, vers 17 heures, Lily entra à grandes enjambées et me rejoignit en courant presque. Elle avait décidé de passer les vacances à Poudlard, plutôt que de rentrer chez ses parents, car elle s'entendait très mal avec sa sœur moldue, ce que je comprenais très bien ayant moi-même beaucoup de mal avec mon oncle, moldu lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Lança-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle ! S'indigna Mrs Pince.

-Viens avec moi à Gryffondor, on sera plus tranquilles, demanda mon amie, ignorant royalement la bibliothécaire.

Je rangeai mon livre en vitesse et la suivis, intriguée par son air agité.

-Ça va, Lily ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Je te raconte tout quand on sera dans le dortoir.

Parvenu à destination, elle se jeta sur son lit et tâta une place à côté d'elle pour m'inviter à m'y asseoir.

-Alors, tu craches le morceau ?

-Il fallait que je te parle, commença-t-elle. Il s'est passé un truc incroyable ce midi. James Potter est venu me voir et tu ne vas pas y croire, il m'a présenté des excuses. Oui, tu as bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon air incrédule, James Potter est venu me voir, tout penaud, il m'a dit qu'il s'excusait pour son comportement de ces dernières années, qu'il était un sinistre imbécile, un crâneur, qu'il comprenait que je le déteste mais que lui m'aimait sincèrement et qu'il aimerait bien qu'on reprenne notre relation au début.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

-Il m'a dit que j'avais tout le temps que je voulais pour y réfléchir et que si j'avais envie de lui parler, il serait là.

Nous nous dévisageâmes en silence pendant quelques secondes.

-Je t'assure, reprit-elle, je n'ai pas réussi à dire un seul mot pendant tout le temps où il m'a parlé ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire : ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas James Potter ! Et puis il m'a expliqué qu'il avait eu une discussion avec Sirius et Remus et que ça lui a ouvert les yeux.

Le prénom Sirius me fit frissonner mais Lily ne s'en rendit pas compte. Je me forçai à chasser totalement Sirius de mon esprit.

-James Potter est vraiment quelqu'un de cool et de gentil quand il veut tu sais, dit-je lentement. Mais il est quand même très orgueilleux, ajoutai-je. J'espère que tu mesures ce que ça a du lui coûter de se traîner à tes pieds comme ça ?

Et j'espérais surtout qu'un jour, James mesurerait combien mon amitié pour lui était grande pour que je le défende ainsi devant Lily, que je considérais depuis plusieurs mois comme ma meilleure amie, après le comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle depuis des années.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'en revenais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était encore stupéfaite.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Tu veux dire si le nouveau James prend définitivement la place de l'autre affreux?

Je souris.

-Tu sais, il n'est qu'un « affreux » que lorsqu'il essaie de te draguer, le James que je connais moi est toujours sympathique sauf quand il a gagné un match de Quidditch, ajoutai-je en repensant à l'affreuse soirée qui avait suivie le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards.

Lily soupira.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps…

-Tu as raison. Peut être que tu devrais attendre un peu et voir comment il va se comporter dans les prochains jours…

Que c'était-il donc passé chez les Maraudeurs ? Lily avait évoqué une discussion entre Remus, James et Sirius. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'y penser. Comment allais-je faire pour continuer à fréquenter Sirius ? Car je ne pourrai pas faire autrement que de le voir presque tous les jours, d'autant qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Lily et James forment bientôt un couple, au vu du trouble de Lily après les excuses de James. Elle l'aimait, j'en étais sûre maintenant. Et il était clair que James, malgré son comportement de balourd, aimait aussi Lily. Il suffit de passer un repas avec lui, alors que son regard dérivait régulièrement vers elle, pour s'en rendre compte.

Sirius allait-il se remettre avec Blondie et cesser de me parler après l'affront que je lui avais fait en refusant de sortir avec sa divine personne ? Tout allait-il recommencer comme au début d'année lorsque nous nous appelions l'un l'autre Black et Goldenstein ?

Il était plus de minuit lorsque je quittais Lily et le dortoir de Gryffondor désert pour retourner à mon appartement. Je m'accordai quelques minutes pour être sûre d'être parfaitement maîtresse de moi-même, pris une grande inspiration et prononçai le mot de passe qui mettait en mouvement l'armure qui défendait l'entrée. Mais tout était noir et silencieux quand je pénétrais à l'intérieur. Les maraudeurs avaient, semble-t-il, déserté ce lieu, probablement au profit d'une de leurs planques dans un coin sinistre et poussiéreux du château.

J'en fus soulagée et me dépêchais de me mettre à l'abri dans ma chambre, au cas où les quatre compères seraient juste partis faire un tour. Mais tout resta parfaitement calme jusque vers 3 heures du matin où l'entrée s'actionna et que le pas léger de Remus résonna dans l'appartement. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de ma chambre, poussa un soupir, puis il alla se coucher. Ces vacances de noël promettaient d'être gaies…


	6. Balade eneigée

**6**

**Titre du chapitre: Petit balade enneigée **

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : juin 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Notes : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**Comme dans le chapitre précédent, points de vue de Sally pour commencer, puis Remus et enfin retour à Sally**

Le mois de janvier était bien entamé, et les choses avaient bien changé depuis ce premier jour de vacances où Sirius m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Pendant toutes les vacances, nous n'avions été en tout qu'une petite vingtaine d'élèves à se partager Poudlard, dont deux serpentards de première année terrorisés par ces « grands » gryffondors qu'étaient James et Sirius. L'expression de ces gamins restait un souvenir mémorable lorsqu'ils avaient du prendre place à côté de James le soir de noël où les cinq grandes tables de la Grande salle (celle des profs comprise) avaient été réunies en une seule.

Pendant toutes les vacances, on avait assisté à un rapprochement sensible entre Lily et James, bien plus rapide que ce que je m'étais imaginé le jour où elle m'avait raconté le changement de comportement de James. Le soir de noël justement, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. James était adorable avec Lily et tous deux semblaient très heureux. Qui aurait pu y croire quand on songeait à l'expression dégoûtée de Lily dans le Poudlard Express ?

Ma relation avec Sirius avait pris un tour sensiblement différent. Il n'était pas retourné avec Blondie comme je l'avais craint et celle-ci était définitivement sortie de notre sphère. Nous restions simplement polis l'un envers l'autre et continuions à nous appeler Sally et Sirius. Mais le malaise entre nous était omniprésent.

Remus, le lendemain de ma dispute avec Sirius, m'avait demandé pudiquement si je voulais que nous en parlions mais j'avais répondu que je préférais ne plus y penser et il avait respecté mon choix, comme il fallait s'y attendre avec mon ami. Néanmoins, je surprenais parfois son regard déçu lorsqu'il nous regardait Sirius et moi.

Je n'en avais pas reparlé non plus avec Sirius, d'ailleurs je ne lui parlais quasiment plus, sauf des phrases banales pour lui demander le sel ou pour discuter de notre travail en sortilèges, où Flitwick avait décidé de poursuivre notre binôme à Sirius et moi puisque nous faisions soit-disant de l'excellent travail.

Il régnait entre nous une gêne presque palpable. Je n'avais pas raconté à Lily ce qui s'était passé, mais James avait du s'en charger car elle essayait parfois d'engager la conversion entre lui et moi, sans grand succès.

Sirius avait adopté une attitude réservée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne faisait plus de blagues, paraissait triste. Remus me dit un jour que c'était parce qu'il était malheureux et qu'il avait honte mais je refusais systématiquement d'y réfléchir plus profondément. Pourtant son regard mélancolique me serrait le cœur. Je l'aimais encore. Mais la situation était bloquée.

Il était 20 heures.

James et Lily venaient de partir de l'appartement pour faire une recherche à la bibliothèque sur un sujet de soins aux créatures magiques, me laissant seule. Remus avait collé à contre cœur deux gryffondors qui, pour on ne sait quelle raison, se baladaient dans les couloirs à 3 heures du matin. Il avait tenu à assurer la retenue lui-même et ne reviendrait pas avant une ou deux heures. Je supposais que Sirius était à gryffondor avec Peter, en tout cas je ne les avais pas vus depuis le dîner. C'est alors que l'entrée des appartements se mis en route et que je vis Sirius passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut, répétai-je simplement alors que mon ventre se serra brutalement.

-Je voudrais… enfin je voudrais te parler, Sal, tu veux bien ?

Tout cela était de mauvais augure mais j'acquiesçai tout de même d'un signe de tête. Il entra et s'installa à la table en face de moi.

-Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, attaqua-t-il. Je n'en peux plus. Je sais que je t'ai blessé le lendemain du bal et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je n'étais pas venu pour te faire de la peine, je te jure que j'étais animé des meilleures intentions.

-Je n'en doute pas, rétorquai-je. Seulement il se trouve que les intentions que tu as envers moi ne vont dans le sens des miennes, rétorquai-je d'un ton dur.

J'avais conscience d'être plus intraitable que je n'aurais souhaité l'être, mais toute l'humiliation que j'avais ressentie le lendemain du bal revint en moi avec la force d'un coup de poing.

-Je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'expliquer !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, criai-je ! Je ne serai jamais comme toutes les filles que tu te tapes les unes à la suite des autres. Je ne veux pas de ça pour moi !

-Moi non plus, Sally ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai à dire !

-Non !

Je m'entendais hurler et m'en voulu terriblement mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher les mots de sortir de mes lèvres.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, criai-je ! Va-t-en, sors d'ici !

Sirius me regarda d'un air horriblement peiné. Je portai ma main à ma bouche, horrifiée de la façon dont je venais de le traiter. J'aurai voulu le retenir, mais il me prit au mot et il partit sans se retourner. Je me mis à pleurer, avec le terrible sentiment d'avoir définitivement tout gâché.

**REMUS**

J'avais choisi de faire la retenue dans la salle des trophées où je faisais astiquer des coupes à mes deux promeneurs nocturnes. Vers 22 heures, j'eus pitié d'eux et les laisser partir. A peine eurent-ils disparu, que je vis entrer dans la salle un Sirius très agité. Apparemment il m'attendait.

-Patmol, m'étonnai-je, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suis allé voir Sally, annonça-t-il sans détours. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, dès que j'ai commencé à lui parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, elle m'a crié de foutre le camp. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui dire que je l'aime !

Il s'assit par terre, dos contre le mur et conclu :

-Je crois qu'elle me déteste.

Je le soupirais en pestant intérieurement contre le mauvais caractère de Sally.

Il m'avait fallu des semaines pour convaincre Sirius d'aller lui parler.

-Non, Sirius, sincèrement je crois que tu te trompes.

Il leva la tête vers moi, avec dans les yeux une lueur d'espoir.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je la connais, mon vieux. Je suis certain qu'elle t'aime.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que ça fait deux fois qu'elle m'envoie sur les roses ?! s'indigna-t-il.

-J'ai vu la façon dont elle te regardait. Et pense à combien elle était heureuse quand vous avez dansé ensemble le soir de noël. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit.

-Tout était si simple à l'époque, soupira Sirius.

-Elle t'aime, repris-je, pour celui que tu es vraiment quand tu es avec nous. Mais elle déteste le Sirius qui collectionne les conquêtes… Et lorsque tu viens la voir en parlant de désir sexuel ou de « sortir avec », alors c'est ce Sirius là que tu lui rappelles et c'est pour ça qu'elle te repousse !

-Elle a dit « je ne serai pas comme toute les filles que tu te tapes les unes après les autres » !

-Eh bien, voila ! Elle croit qu'elle n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre pour toi. Et que quand tu auras obtenu ce que tu veux d'elle, tu la laisseras tomber !

Sirius me regarda, horrifié.

-D'après toi, elle croit que je veux juste coucher avec elle et la virer ensuite ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Avoue que c'est bien ce que tu avais laissé entendre la dernière fois !

-Oui, mais je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux ! Essaie de me comprendre, je suis dans le noir avec elle, je dois tout réinventer. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que c'est qu'aimer !

-Elle non plus, remarquai-je.

-Mais elle ne me laisse aucune chance de m'expliquer !

-Écoute-moi, Sirius, ne laisse pas tomber, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je soudain alarmé par son ton pessimiste et son air découragé. Sally t'aime, elle a juste besoin d'être rassurée, tu comprends ? Ne laisse pas tomber à cause d'une incompréhension entre vous.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de laisser tomber, répondit Sirius l'air surpris. Je suis juste désarçonné parce que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

Je reconnu avec soulagement la ténacité de mon ami.

-Justement pour ça, repris-je, j'avais pensé à quelque chose …

Lorsque nous repartîmes pour rejoindre nos lits respectifs, Sirius était revigoré et ne vivait déjà plus que dans l'attente du samedi suivant…

Je revins à l'appartement où je trouvais Sally endormie la tête dans ses cahiers, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Je sentis un élan de tendresse pour cette amie que j'aimais tant, la seule qui en dehors des maraudeurs m'avait donné une amitié pleine et entière. Alors que je réveillais doucement la jeune femme pour la conduire à son lit, je priais mentalement pour que le projet que nous avions fait Sirius et moi pour samedi marche et que ces deux-là se trouvent enfin…

**SALLY**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec un terrible malaise en pensant aux événements de la veille. L'impression d'avoir provoqué un immense gâchis me pris à la gorge et je dû lutter contre l'envie de pleurer. Comment allais-je pouvoir affronter le regard de Sirius en sortilèges ?

Finalement, l'épreuve de ce cours ne fut pas si terrible que cela. Sirius me regarda avec appréhension lorsque je pris place à côté de lui mais je lui adressai un sourire timide et il parut rassuré. L'heure passa assez vite.

A la fin, alors que les élèves quittaient peu à peu la salle, je rassemblais tout mon courage et décidais de faire un premier pas vers Sirius.

-Euh, Sirius, commençai-je,…

Il parut très étonné de mon initiative surtout que lui aussi avait ouvert la bouche pour me parler.

-Je voulais de te demander de m'excuser pour hier, poursuivis-je. Je… J'ai été vraiment méchante avec toi, je suis désolée.

L'étonnement de Sirius grandit encore, alors que la dernière personne encore présente dans la salle passait la porte et que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.

Comme il ne disait rien, je poursuivis, étonnée par mon courage :

-On… on n'a jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé le lendemain du bal. Je crois que j'ai gardé de la rancœur trop longtemps en moi et que tout ça est ressortit hier sans que je puisse le contrôler. Je m'en veux vraiment pour ce que j'ai dit. J'ai regretté ces mots à peine étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche. Pardon.

Ma propre sincérité me surprenait.

Le visage de Sirius exprimait tout un mélange de sentiments : soulagement, joie et autre chose, une sorte de tendresse qui me troubla, comme avant.

Il fit un mouvement vers moi, comme pour me consoler mais se retient comme-ci il avait peur de rompre ce frêle équilibre qui venait juste de renaître entre nous.

-Ne n'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas un seul instant pour ce qui s'est passé hier, je comprends très bien maintenant.

Ce fut comme si il enlevait un poids de ma poitrine.

Il poursuivit, hésitant :

-Tu disais qu'on a jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé après le bal et justement je voulais, enfin… Il y a une sortie, samedi prochain à Pré-au-Lard, est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on y aille ensemble, tous les deux ? On pourrait parler de tout ça en terrain neutre, en se promenant un peu… Ça nous ferait du bien, je crois… Tu veux bien ?

-Oui, bien sûr, acceptais-je en lui adressant un sourire timide. Ça promet d'être sympa.

Sirius me rendit mon sourire.

-Merci énormément, Sally.

Quatre jours plus tard, Sirius m'avait donné rendez-vous devant la porte d'entrée de l'école. Il me rejoignit alors que Rusard était occupé à vérifier la présence de nos noms sur ses listes. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine lorsque je le vis approcher de moi avec un sourire heureux.

-Content que tu sois venue, Sal !

-Je suis contente aussi, répondis-je, ce qui était la pure vérité.

Je sentais que cette sortie serait un tournant décisif dans notre relation. J'étais prête à écouter tout ce qu'il avait à me dire et à ne pas rester bornée dans mon jugement sur lui, comme Remus m'avait presque supplié de faire. Celui-ci participait aussi à la sortie en compagnie de James, Lily et Peter, mais tous firent exprès de rester loin de nous.

La petite file se mit en route. Arrivés dans le village, alors que tout le monde se dispersait vers les différents magasins, Sirius me proposa d'aller faire un tour du côté de la fameuse cabane hurlante, un surnom qui s'était vite répondu à propos de cette vieille maison délabrée où Remus subissait chaque mois sa douloureuse transformation. Ses hurlements fichaient une peur bleue aux habitants.

Sirius savait donc pertinemment qu'en allant de ce côté nous avions peu de chance d'être dérangés.

Nous nous mîmes donc en route. Il neigeait en ce mois de janvier, mais je n'avais pas froid, emmitouflée dans une belle écharpe rouge que ma sœur m'avait envoyée récemment.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, me dit Sirius alors que nous nous étions éloignés du Village. Alors je crois que je vais commencer par le plus important.

Il prit une inspiration et me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime Sally. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part toi et je pense que tu le sais. J'ai conscience qu'il y a eu plein d'autres filles, que je les ai traitées affreusement mal et que ça te fait peur, ce je comprends très bien. Mais je t'aime et j'aurais la patience de t'attendre jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à te donner confiance en moi.

J'en restais bouche bée.

-Je croyais… je croyais, bégayai-je, que tu avais juste envie… enfin…

-De coucher avec toi ? Non c'est faux, affirma-t-il. J'ai couché avec des tas de filles, tu sais, juste comme ça. Mais toi… toi c'est juste... différent ! Je te jure que jamais je ne pourrais me comporter avec toi comme avec elles... Quand on dansait pendant ce fameux bal je ne peux pas te décrire ce que je ressentais… Ton parfum m'enivre, un sourire de toi et je suis heureux pour toute la journée… Tu es tellement différente des autres ! Je te respecte Sally, je te jure, je te respecte autant que je t'aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai du te donner ce fameux lendemain de bal… J'étais tellement persuadé que tu dirais oui… J'étais si idiot, si narcissique ! Mais je me suis totalement remis en question et j'ai compris plein de choses, tu sais. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal et surtout pas moi… Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, c'est une découverte pour moi et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de la faire.

Nous nous dévisageâmes intensément, immobiles l'un en face de l'autre.

-Donne-moi juste une chance. Oh, je ne te demande pas grand-chose et sûrement pas de coucher avec moi, mais juste de m'accorder des moments ensemble où je pourrais essayer de te montrer que tu comptes vraiment !

N'y tenant plus, je franchis en un bond la distance qui nous séparait, pour me blottir contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. La tête contre sa poitrine, je me laissais enivrer par un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur immense.

Bien sur, j'allais lui donner sa chance ! Je relevais la tête vers lui et sans attendre, l'embrassais sur la bouche, comme une réponse muette à sa déclaration.

D'abord interloqué, il me rendit mon baiser. Cela dura longtemps. Lorsque nos bouches s'éloignèrent il me regarda avec appréhension, en me caressant le visage. Ses yeux cherchaient la signification de ce baiser.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Sirius, murmurai-je. Je t'aime depuis le premier cours de sortilège que nous avons passé ensemble. Je n'attendais rien, je ne t'en aurais même jamais parlé parce que je n'étais pas sûre qu'un jour tu abandonnerais la carapace du tombeur de Poudlard. C'est pour ça que j'étais si en colère après le bal. Je t'aime mais pas de cette façon-là, pas comme une admiratrice.

-Je sais. Tu m'as fait mûrir et je t'en remercie.

Hésitant, presque timide, il m'embrassa à nouveau.

-Merci pour ta confiance. Je te fais la promesse que j'en serais digne.

-J'en suis sûre, répondis-je tranquillement.

Nous continuâmes pendant plusieurs heures à nous balader au milieu de la campagne, serrés l'un contre l'autre. La proximité de son corps me rassurait et me troublait, comme toujours. J'étais merveilleusement bien, si heureuse que j'en avais le vertige. Quand fut venu le moment de rentrer, il me prit la main et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans les escaliers à Poudlard. Remus, James et Lily eurent un sourire éclatant en nous voyant.


	7. Traitre à son sang

**7**

**Titre du chapitre: Traître à son sang**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : juin 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Notes : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**Chapitre exclusivement du point de vue de Sally.**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que nous étions revenus de cette mémorable sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Sirius et moi passions une grande partie de nos journées ensemble. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Sirius qui sortait avec Amber et l'ignorait une grande partie du temps. Notre complicité renaissait de ses cendres et était même beaucoup plus grande qu'avant. Qui aurait cru que j'avais tant de choses en commun avec Sirius Black ?

Nous pouvions passer des heures et des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Et puis il y avait cette tendresse merveilleuse dont il m'entourait, me prenant dans ses bras, m'embrassant ou simplement me souriant. Il y avait aussi ce désir qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre, qui me donnait envie de le toucher.

Sirius n'avait jamais mentionné le fait de faire l'amour et parfois quand nous étions seuls et que ses baisers devenaient un peu trop passionnés, il s'écartait de lui-même.

De mon côté, j'avais envie de sauter le pas. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas parce que je ne me sentais pas prête, mais parce que je préférais que cela suive le cours normal d'une relation amoureuse qui se construit. Et aussi parce que Sirius avait besoin de temps pour appréhender le sexe comme autre chose qu'une compétition sportive. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et ne me quitterait pas si je ne passais pas dans son lit tout de suite. Au contraire, la façon dont il s'interdisait tout geste un peu trop passionné me montrait qu'il avait peur. C'était un comble. J'étais vierge alors que lui avait du coucher avec une bonne vingtaine de filles, mais c'est lui qui appréhendait. Mais comme me l'avait dit Remus, il devait tout réapprendre. Peut-être avait-il peur de me manquer de respect. C'était quand même assez drôle de se dire que c'était sûrement moi qui allais devoir le rassurer !

J'étais superbement heureuse. Le seul hic, c'était le jugement des autres. Les filles me regardaient avec dégoût partout où j'allais. Certaines se permettaient des jugements à voix haute dans mon dos, du genre « je ne comprends pas comment une fille aussi moche peut sortir avec le mec plus parfait de Poudlard »… Moi qui aimais passer inaperçue, toutes les têtes se retournaient désormais sur mon passage. Je ne pouvais plus mettre un pied hors de mon appartement sans me sentir terriblement mal à l'aise. Je n'osais pas en parler à Sirius de peur qu'il ne pense que je me plaignais pour un rien, mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut lui qui m'en parla un soir, alors que nous étions dans la salle commune de gryffondor, un peu à l'écart des autres.

-J'ai remarqué que personne ne se prive de son petit commentaire sur nous deux, depuis qu'on sort ensemble, commença-t-il.

Je soupirais longuement.

Il me dévisagea inquiet.

-Quelqu'un t'a déjà fait une réflexion déplacée, Sally ? Parce que je te promets que je casse la figure au premier qui te parle mal !

-Doucement, souris-je, pas la peine de jouer au macho ! De toute façon, je pense que ton honneur t'empêchera de casser la figure à qui que soit puisque toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait des réflexions déplaisantes sont des filles.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Les filles peuvent vraiment être d'abominables garces entre elles.

J'éclatais de rire.

-N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à l'une d'elle, remarquai-je.

Il parut confus.

-Oh, désolée ! Bien sûr quand je parle de « filles » je ne t'englobe pas dedans. Tu n'es pas comme elles. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu glousser, tu ne te balades pas en bande, ne passes pas des heures devant la glace et t'intéresses à autre chose qu'à ton nombril.

Je ris.

-Là tu décris tes ex, les filles normales ne sont pas comme ça, remarquai-je d'un ton neutre. Pense à Lily, par exemple.

Il me regarda un instant puis hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis sorti avec une multitude d'idiotes qui se croient maintenant en droit de te juger. J'ai passé la moitié des quatre dernières années auprès de nombrilistes qui m'ont rendu comme elles. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour être comme ça. C'est nul.

-Allez Sirius, ne te torture pas, le consolai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

A un moment de ta vie, fréquenter ces filles t'a rendu heureux. C'est que c'était bien ainsi.

-Tu sais que c'est faux, rétorqua-t-il en me caressa la joue. J'ai fait n'importe quoi et j'ai continué lorsque tu es entrée dans ma vie, m'offrant le bonheur sur un plateau. Je suis un idiot. Heureusement que tu m'as suffisamment crié dessus pour que je prenne conscience de ma bêtise.

J'éclatais à nouveau de rire.

-Et en plus, il aime qu'on lui crie dessus, dis-je en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait toutes ces filles ?

-J'ai oublié, mentit-il.

-Menteur ! Un jour, il faudra que tu me racontes des détails compromettant pour que je puisse me venger mentalement lorsqu'une de tes ex dit que je suis trop grosse pour sortir avec Sirius Black.

Je disais ça pour plaisanter mais Sirius parut troublé.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il encore.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je leur ai donné l'impression d'avoir le droit de se sentir supérieures à toi. Parce que pour moi, tu es sublime et qu'elles sont toutes insignifiantes mais qu'à force de te dire de ce genre de trucs dégueulasses, elles vont finir par te faire douter de moi.

-Oh Sirius, arrête ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis immunisée contre ces filles.

-Vraiment ?

-Hum hum. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sûre que je suis la seule à

qui tu n'aies jamais dit « je t'aime ».

Il me serra contre lui.

-C'est vrai, répondit-il simplement.

-Alors, elles ont raison d'être jalouses.

Il sourit.

Quelques jours, plus tard, je vécu une scène qui se révéla être la pire réaction que je dû subir à propos de ma relation avec Sirius.

C'était en plein milieu de l'après midi. Nous nous baladions tous ensemble dans le parc, les 4 maraudeurs, Lily et moi, profitant d'une rare journée de soleil en ce mois de février.

Alors que nous riions à propos de la description que faisait James des enfants qu'à son avis Mrs Pince et Rusard auraient un jour, un jeune homme mince aux longs cheveux noirs qui devait avoir quelques années de moins que nous, se dirigea vers notre groupe à grands pas.

James cessa aussitôt de parler et les rires de Remus et de Sirius se stoppèrent net. Je sentis la main de ce dernier se crisper autour de la mienne.

Sirius avait évoqué une seule fois sa famille en ma présence, bien avant que nous soyons ensemble, lors d'un cours de sortilège. Il n'avait jamais dit que quelqu'un de sa famille était à Poudlard. Pourtant lorsque ce jeune homme se rapprocha de nous, je n'eus aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était très probablement son frère ou son cousin. Il avait les mêmes traits que Sirius, mêmes yeux gris au regard perçant, mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés, même nez parfaitement droit et même forme de la bouche.

Mais en même temps, les différences entre ce garçon et l'homme que j'aimais étaient frappantes. Autant Sirius respirait la santé et la joie de vivre, autant ce garçon était pâle et maladif. Sirius était d'une beauté incontestable grâce à son magnifique visage aux traits parfaits, mais aussi grâce à cette pureté qui ressortait de tous ses traits, de cette noblesse qui caractérisait son maintient. Personne n'aurait songé à qualifier cet inconnu de beau. Il était très maigre, son pas était traînant et surtout ce qui gâchait tout chez lui, c'était cet affreux rictus qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres, les tordant d'une manière déplaisante, ainsi que le mépris et le dégoût qu'on lisait dans ses yeux. Pour ne rien arranger ses cheveux trop longs accentuaient la maigreur de son visage et ils auraient bien eu besoin d'un bon shampoing.

Instinctivement Sirius fit un pas en avant, pour se mettre devant moi, comme pour me protéger.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le déplaisir de ta compagnie, Regulus ? Attaqua-t-il.

Le dénommé Regulus le toisa un instant, puis son regard le contourna pour se poser sur moi. Il y avait tant de haine et de mépris dans ses yeux que j'en vacillais. Remus se plaça derrière moi, les mains sur mes épaules, présence rassurante, comme toujours.

-Des rumeurs dans Poudlard, dit-il en réponse à la question de Sirius. Tu portes encore le nom de notre famille, sale traître à ton sang, cracha-t-il, et je ne peux tolérer que tu salisses ainsi le noble nom des Black. Que tu sautes des petites traînées passe encore, mais comment oses-tu t'afficher avec les bas-fonds de Poudlard de cette façon ? Il toisa ma main que Sirius tenait toujours dans la sienne. Une fille de sang de bourbe, n'as-tu pas trouvé mieux ? Pourquoi pas une moldue pendant que tu y es ? Est-ce qu'en plus tu vas engrosser cette sale sang-de-bourbe et salir à tout jamais la plus pure des familles de bons sorciers ?

Sirius lâcha ma main et bondit avec un hurlement de rage. Heureusement,

James et Remus avaient prévu sa réaction et l'attrapèrent fermement l'un par la taille, l'autre par le bras.

-Mais lâchez-moi, tempêta Sirius, je vais lui faire avaler sa langue à ce sale petit con !

-Pas devant, Sally, Sirius, merde ! s'exclam Remus.

-Arrêtes, Sirius, cria James. Lily! Emmène Sally à l'intérieur !

Lily, qui s'était déjà rapprochée de moi, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle me saisit le bras et m'entraîna vers le château.

J'eus le temps d'entendre James hurler à Regulus de foutre le camp. Celui-ci fit mine d'obéir mais avant cela, il dit à un Sirius écumant de rage :

-L'heure viendra bientôt où l'on serra débarrassé de la vermine, Sirius. Si tu ne veux pas être assimilé à eux, tu ferais bien de revenir à la raison et de rejoindre le camp qui est le tien. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ajouta-t-il.

Lily me tira par le bras et nous marchâmes en silence vers le château. Les parents de Lily étaient moldus. Je me doutais à quel point les paroles de ce sale type avaient du l'affecter autant que moi.

Il fallut aux garçons une bonne demi-heure pour nous rejoindre dans l'appartement des préfets en chef où nous nous étions réfugiées. Le temps de calmer Sirius, probablement. A peine eut-il franchit l'entrée qu'il se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, je vis James faire de même avec Lily et Remus aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Peter resta planté au milieu de la pièce les bras ballants, comme à son habitude.

-Je suis tellement désolé Sally… murmura Sirius.

-Il ne faut pas ! M'indignai-je. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Je savais qu'un jour tu aurais à subir ce genre de scène. Leur stupidité n'a pas de limites.

-Qui était-ce, Sirius ? demanda Lily.

-Mon frère, répondit-il, confirmant ce que j'avais soupçonné.

James et lui échangèrent un regard appuyé.

-Je t'avais déjà raconté que j'étais parti de chez moi à 16 ans, Sal, commença Sirius. C'était pour fuir, ce délire ambiant. Mes parents sont pires que lui. Ils n'ont que le mot « pur » à la bouche. Soi-disant qu'il n'y jamais eu que des sorciers dans toutes les branches, aussi éloignée soit-elles, de la « très noble et très ancienne famille des Black » dont la devise gravée un peu partout dans leur horrible maison est « toujours pur », dit-il avec un air de dégoût. Je viens de ce milieu où les « sang-purs » ne se marient qu'entre eux. Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, c'est aussi Black! Mes parents sont cousins au 2ème degré**(1)**. Il y a tellement de consanguinité dans cette famille qu'ils en sont tous devenus débiles. Mon frère a été endoctriné, évidemment. Et il fait partie de la joyeuse bande de Poudlard qui n'aspire qu'à une chose : se mettre au service de Voldemort, à peine leurs études finies, pour restaurer la pureté de la race des sorciers. Si vous saviez comme ils me dégoûtent… Je ne fais pas partie de cette famille ! martela-t-il avec force.

-Nous le savons, Sirius, soupira Remus. Et Sally aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il tolérerait ma présence ici, ni celle de Lily, si ce n'était pas le cas, remarquai-je.

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Mon frère est dans un délire profond. Je sais qu'il t'a offensé et toi aussi Lily et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Cette histoire de sang-de-bourbe est une aberration. Votre sang est aussi pur que le mien, vous êtes de meilleures sorcières que toutes les femmes Black réunies. Enfin, sauf Andromeda.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je.

-Ma cousine. Elle a eu le même parcours que moi. Un modèle pour moi quand j'avais 13 ans. D'ailleurs c'est amusant, nous sommes les deux seuls Black depuis des siècles à avoir atterris à gryffondor. Tous les autres vont systématiquement à serpentard. Andromeda m'a montré que ma naissance dans cette famille n'était pas une fatalité et que je pouvais faire ce que je veux de ma vie. Elle a épousé un né-moldu, il y a quelques années. Ma mère en a hurlé pendant des jours. Traître à son sang est son mot préféré. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça a été quand je suis parti et quand ce bon vieux Regulus ira leur rapporter que je sors avec une fille qui a des moldus dans sa famille. Elle pourra consoler son frère Cygnus **(2)** en lui disant qu'elle aussi a mis au monde un dégénéré.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

-Je t'aime, Sally. Et si un jour, nous avons des enfants ensembles, ils seront le symbole qu'il peut sortir quelque chose de merveilleux de la plus pourrie des familles. Pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, ajouta-t-il.

**(1)le père et la mère de Sirius ont en commun les même arrières grands parents : le sympathique Phineas Nigellus Black et Ursula Flint. Leurs pères respectifs sont cousins. Orion et Walburga Black (parents de Sirius) sont donc cousins au 2ème degré.**

**(2)le père d'Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, qui est aussi le frère de Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius.**

**(sources : l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black dessiné par JK Rowling elle-même, très facile à trouver sur le net)**


	8. Sauter le pas

**8**

**Titre du chapitre: Sauter le pas**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : juillet 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : M pour ce chapitre, même pas sûr qu'il se justifie, on est vraiment dans le soft.**

**Note : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis la déplaisante rencontre avec mon beau-frère, Regulus Black.

Moi qui ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie avant ce jour, je le rencontrais souvent maintenant, seul et rasant les murs ou accompagné d'une bande de serpentards, aussi sympathique que lui et qui semblaient passer leur temps à essayer de trouver des moyens de consulter des livres de la Réserve.

Ces rencontres n'étaient jamais un moment très agréable, mais je me forçais à l'ignorer.

Ce matin-là, notre directeur nous avait annoncé que le bal de la St Valentin aurait bien lieu, comme il l'avait prévu au début de l'année. En plus, la St Valentin tombait cette année un samedi, le bal pourrait donc avoir lieu le jour même.

La perspective de ce bal me saoulait beaucoup moins que celle du bal de noël mais ce qui me rendait vraiment impatiente d'y être, c'était l'air mystérieux que Sirius avait pris juste après l'annonce de Dumbledore, en me disant qu'il me réservait une belle surprise pour la St Valentin. J'avais une vague idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais nous verrions bien…

Une semaine avant le bal, Lily m'affirma très sérieusement que je ne pouvais pas aller au bal de st Valentin avec une « foutu robe noire de veuve » comme elle appelait la robe que j'avais mise à noël.

Elle me traîna donc jusqu'à une boutique de vêtements chics de Pré-au-lard, interdisant fermement à James et Sirius de nous accompagner. La présence de Remus était acceptée parce que lui-même devait s'acheter une robe de soirée. Il allait au bal avec une gryffondor de sixième année très timide qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été invitée.

Au bout de cinq robes essayées et de cent soupirs exaspérés, je choisis une robe rouge qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et était cintrée par un ruban en satin noir à la taille. Remus avait déjà choisi sa tenue mais continuait à assister aux essayages, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, Lily arrêta son choix sur une robe verte qui mettait particulièrement bien en valeur ses cheveux roux et son teint pâle.

En sortant de la boutique, nous rencontrâmes une silhouette familière. Longs cheveux pas très propres, nez crochu, dos légèrement courbé : Severus Rogue marchait vers nous, les yeux fixés sur une Lily très gênée.

-Je peux te parler ? lança-t-il à celle-ci en nous jetant, à Remus et moi, un regard méfiant.

Lily lui lança un regard noir, poussa un long soupir mais avança néanmoins vers lui.

Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard. James serait mécontent s'il savait que Lily avait parlé à Rogue et encore plus s'il savait que nous l'avions laissé faire. Mais ni moi ni Remus ne nous sentions en droit de nous interposer.

Lily et Rogue avait été voisins lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, d'après ce que Lily m'avait raconté. Je pense que Rogue avait un peu le béguin pour mon amie, mais elle n'avait qu'un reste de tendresse pour lui, de plus en plus atténué par sa fascination malsaine pour la magie noire. En plus, il faisait partie de la même bande que Regulus Black, ça en disait long sur le personnage…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily quitta Rogue et revint vers nous, l'air agité.

Je me rendrai compte plus tard qu'elle avait définitivement rompu tous liens avec lui ce jour-là, après qu'il ait insulté James et l'ait supplié de le quitter.

James ne le su jamais et Rogue sortit de nos fréquentations pour très longtemps…

Le jour de la St Valentin finit par arriver, marquant en même temps le premier jour de nos vacances d'hiver. Lily devait arriver à l'appartement vers 16 heures pour que nous nous préparions ensemble et je ne pu m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec un certain après-midi de décembre où l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius s'était préparée dans ma propre salle de bain.

C'est amusant comme les choses peuvent évoluer en peu de temps. Cette fois-ci, c'était moi, Sally Goldenstein fille on ne peut plus banale, un peu intello et préfète pour ne rien arranger, sur qui Sirius ne se serait jamais retourné 6 mois auparavant, qui serait à son bras.

Je me demandais avec qui cette chère Blondie allait passer la soirée. Dommage que ce ne soit pas Peter Pettigrow, je n'aurais pas manqué de remarquer l'ironie de la situation…

En parlant de lui, Peter n'avait apparemment trouvé personne pour l'accompagner… En plus, je crois qu'il me faisait la tête par rapport au bal de noël et au fait que j'avais passé la soirée à danser avec un autre que lui… Mais ce serait mentir de dire que la bouderie de Peter me gênait. Je ressentais toujours cette sorte de malaise en sa présence, alors plus il restait loin de moi, mieux c'était. Je savais, pour en avoir discuté avec elle, que Lily ne l'appréciait pas plus que moi. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux chez lui.

Mon amie interrompit ces réflexions en pénétrant dans l'appartement, tenant dans ses bras le carton contenant sa robe. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à nous préparer ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans nos habitudes.

A 19heures 45, nous vîmes arriver James et Sirius, adorables dans leurs tenues de bal.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant.

-Hey, ma Sally ! Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je rougis.

-Ça te va à ravir, ajouta-t-il en me regardant intensément.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, affirmais-je.

Il tourna sur lui-même, comme une petite fille voulant faire virevolter sa robe.

-Je me trouve très beau, affirma-t-il.

-On te croit, sourit James.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour la Grande Salle dans une ambiance bien plus joyeuse que l'était celle du départ pour le bal de noël.

Devant l'entrée, nous rejoignîmes Remus et sa timide cavalière qui devint toute rouge lorsque James et Sirius lui dirent bonjour.

A 20 heures pile, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

La décoration était classique et consistait surtout en une overdose de rouge et de rose. Le système de la grande piste de danse et des petites tables de 6 personnes dans le fond de la salle avait été gardé. La piste était recouverte d'un immense tapis en velours rouge sur lequel des ballons en forme de cœur rose voltaient paresseusement. Le ciel magique de la salle était d'un bleu foncé limpide et déversait des petites bulles de savon dans lesquelles la lumière faisait apparaître toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Les tables semblaient avoir été recouvertes de gazon sur lequel il y avait autant de fleurs qu'il y avait d'attablés. Je compris en m'asseyant que les fleurs faisaient office de verre. L'orchestre, pour ne pas perdre son côté rock'n'roll, n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour se mettre au goût du jour mais chaque musicien avait quand même cousu un cœur rouge sur sa tunique noire.

Ils commencèrent à jouer et la soirée fut rythmée en grande partie par des slows.

Sirius et moi dansâmes serrés l'un contre l'autre. J'étais heureuse d'être là, tout simplement contre lui, à sentir son parfum de savon et sa peau tout contre la mienne.

Après le dîner qui fut servit vers 23 heures, Sirius me prit par la main mais au lieu de prendre la direction de la piste de danse, il m'entraîna vers la sortie de la salle.

-Où va-t-on ? M'étonnai-je. Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Après on dira que ce sont les garçons qui ne sont pas romantiques, plaisanta-t-il.

-J'essayais de faire preuve de sollicitude, répliquai-je, faussement vexée.

-Allez viens, Sal, c'est une surprise, d'accord ?

Il m'emmena à travers les dédales de couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'au deuxième étage et l'appartement des préfets en chef, mon appartement dans lequel il me fit entrer après avoir prononcé le mot de passe.

-Ah ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, lançai-je ironique en pénétrant dans le salon où rien n'avait changé depuis que je l'avais quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

-Attends, petite impatiente, ricana Sirius, cet endroit n'est que le décor.

-Hum…

Il installa deux poufs devant la cheminée où un bon feu crépitait joyeusement et m'invita à prendre place sur l'un d'eux. Il s'assit sur l'autre et prit un air mystérieux.

-Je voulais te faire un beau cadeau pour la fête des amoureux, m'expliqua-t-il. Quelque chose qui symboliserait vraiment la place que tu as dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. C'est sûrement pas très original mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que ça, ajouta-t-il en sortant une petite boite dorée de sa poche, boite qu'il me tendit en m'enjoignant de l'ouvrir.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en devinant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Et l'ouverture de l'écrin me donna raison, il contenait un anneau ciselé en argent surmonté d'une adorable petite fleur au cœur blanc et aux pétales bleu qui reflétaient magnifiquement la lumière.

-Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, s'empressa de me rassurer Sirius. C'est juste un petit cadeau pour te faire plaisir. J'espère que tu l'aimes bien…

-Oh Sirius, elle est magnifique, m'exclamai-je. Mais comment as-tu fais pour…

-Pour l'acheter ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai beau être banni de la famille Black, j'ai quand même des ressources. Je t'expliquerai, éluda-t-il.

Il me passa symboliquement la bague au doigt et je me blottis dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me dit, taquin :

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'attends la monnaie de ma pièce, moi ! Il est où le cadeau de Sirius ?

-Homme cupide, bougonnai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-Enfin Sally, plaisanta-t-il, pourquoi tu crois que je suis avec toi, si ce n'est pour les cadeaux ? Si tu veux continuer à profiter de ma beauté exceptionnelle et de mon intelligence au-delà du commun des mortels, va falloir payer ma jolie !

-Combien, pour une nuit ?demandai-je, entrant dans son jeux.

-100 gallions, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il fit mine de m'examiner puis tempéra :

-Bon allez, comme tu es jolie je veux bien baisser à 80.

-Est-ce que ça les vaut au moins ? le taquinai-je.

-Ah ça, mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas idée!

En fait si, j'avais une petite idée. Je me souvenais d'une certaine conversation surprise dans les toilettes des filles quelques mois plus tôt. Des mois qui me paraissaient des années tant j'avais changé depuis. Changée, à tel point qu'à cette époque je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire en ce moment même.

Le prenant au mot, je me levais et lui attrapais la main, l'entraînant à ma suite dans ma chambre en disant :

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, prouve-le !

Sirius suivit tout en me dévisageant, interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Prouve-le, répétai-je.

-C'est bien ce que je croyais avoir entendu. Tu… tu mesures les conséquences de tes paroles ?

-Oh oui ! Affirmai-je en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

-Sûre ?

-Sûre, répondis-je d'un ton décidé.

Apparemment convaincu, il me poussa doucement contre la porte fermée et m'embrassa longuement.

-Tu as peur ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

-Je ne crois pas, avouai-je sincèrement. Ou s'il y a de la peur en moi, elle est balayée par l'envie que j'ai de toi.

Il me caressa tendrement la joue.

-Et toi ? Demandai-je.

-Un peu, m'avoua-t-il.

-De ne pas mériter tes 80 gallions ?

Il rit. Mais je perçu comme une tension dans ce rire.

Je lui pris à nouveau la main et l'emmenais vers le lit où je m'allongeais. Il s'allongea contre moi et dessina les traits de mon visage avec ses doigts.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je.

Il me regarda intensément.

-Tu es... innocente, murmura-t-il. Ne te vexe pas, je ne dis pas ça méchamment bien au contraire. J'ai peur de… de te faire mal, d'aller trop vite ou je ne sais pas…avoua-t-il confirmant ce que j'avais supposé quelques temps avant.

Sa maladresse et sa gêne me touchèrent.

-Mais si c'est moi qui en ai envie ?

-Tu es sûre que tu ne fais pas ça pour de mauvaises raisons ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Je ne voudrais tellement pas que tu penses que tu es obligée d'y passer pour me garder !

Il caressa à nouveau mon visage et poursuivit avant que j'aie le temps de répondre.

-Pardon, je suis nul! Tu t'offres à moi et moi je suis là avec mes doutes stupides… Mais c'est que tu es la avec moi, toute seule dans une chambre… Le Sirius d'avant se serrait frotté les mains, t'aurait déshabillée vite fait et aurait pris son pied sans se soucier de toi une seule seconde mais le Sirius de maintenant ne pourrait plus supporter d'être comme ça… C'est ta première fois et je voudrais être doux et tendre mais j'ai peur de retrouver mes vieux réflexes…

A ce moment-la, je me félicitai d'avoir attendu d'être absolument sûre de moi-même avant de me lancer dans une relation plus poussée avec Sirius. Si j'avais été moi-même encore rongée par le doute, j'aurais sûrement décidé de laisser tomber à ce moment. Mais à l'inverse, je me sentais capable de surmonter ses doutes à lui.

-Sirius, dis-je doucement, est-ce que tu fais la différence entre coucher et faire l'amour ?

Il me regarda, surpris.

-Eh bien, la deuxième expression est bien plus jolie que l'autre mais sinon…

-En fait, je pense qu'il y a une différence beaucoup plus grande que ça, affirmai-je. Justement parce que dans la deuxième expression il y a le mot amour. Tu couches avec des filles quand tu as envie de prendre ton pied, sans aller plus loin, alors que faire l'amour avec une fille c'est l'aboutissement d'une relation basée sur un amour et une confiance mutuelle. Tu dis souvent que tu n'as jamais aimé une seule des filles avec qui tu as couché, pas vrai ?

-Si, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il sobrement, semblant comprendre où je voulais en venir.

-Et moi tu m'aimes ? Demandai-je timidement.

-Oui, répondit-il solenellement.

-Alors je pense qu'on peut dire que tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec une fille, tu me suis ?

-Totalement, répondit-il, et j'admire la beauté de ton raisonnement. Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant confiance en moi ?

-Eh bien je t'aime, expliquai-je en riant, et ce que je découvre chaque jour de toi fait que je t'aime chaque fois d'avantage. Ton passé ne m'effraie pas. Je t'aime comme tu es.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa intensément, et absorbé par ce baiser, il me fit pivoter presque inconsciemment et se retrouva sur moi.

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle, j'avais envie de le toucher, de le sentir.

J'entrepris de déboutonner les boutons qui fermaient le haut de sa robe de sorcier et la lui retirait complètement pour pouvoir sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Plus tard, ma robe rouge ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir et le regard flatteur de Sirius me rassura plus que je l'aurais cru.

Je croisais souvent son sourire, son regard tantôt plein de sollicitude tantôt fiévreux.

Ce fut en me regardant dans les yeux qu'il entra en moi, forçant un peu pendant un instant pour passer la barrière de ma virginité. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation. Le fait d'avoir mal tout en ressentant un étrange plaisir qui permettait de ne pas avoir envie que ça s'arrête.

-Tu es sublime, me dit-il simplement en effleurant une partie de mon corps et mon visage d'un geste de la main. Je t'aime.

Je me blottis tout contre lui en dessous des couvertures. J'étais heureuse, j'étais bien.

Nous refîmes l'amour pendant la nuit. C'était mieux la deuxième fois, la douleur et la peur de l'inconnu en moins.

Comme Sirius avait pris soin de jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur ma chambre, je n'entendis pas Remus rentrer.

Le lendemain, au réveil j'offris à Sirius son cadeau, un carnet à la couverture en cuir sur lequel étaient gravées en lettre d'or ses initiales.

-Pour écrire tes mémoires, plaisantai-je.

Bien sûr, Remus ne fit aucun commentaire quand nous le rejoignîmes dans le salon, il prêta même de bonne grâce une robe noire à Sirius qui n'avait sur lui que sa robe de soirée.

A partir de ce jour, Sirius passa presque toutes ses nuits avec moi dans l'appartement. Il se baladait en slip devant Remus sans aucune gêne, ce qui au début m'avait étonnée mais il ne faisait que reproduire leurs vieilles habitudes du dortoir de gryffondor.

A Poudlard, du fait de la bague que je portais, la rumeur de nos fiançailles se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

Nous ne fîmes rien pour la démentir. Sirius me dit qu'il trouvait ce petit côté officiel très à son goût. Ça me convenait à moi aussi.

Finalement, il s'imposa l'idée que je n'étais pas une fille comme les autres aux yeux de Sirius. La jalousie de ses ex ou autres prétendantes s'accentua mais elle était maintenant teintée d'un certain respect. J'étais la fille qui avait réussi à garder Sirius Black. J'aimais assez bien cette image.

James me fit rire en m'appelant la briseuse de 1000 cœurs. Qui l'aurait cru, venant de Sally Goldenstein ?

Même ma sœur crut à une blague. Il fallut que lui envoie la photo, prise à notre insu pendant le bal pour qu'elle accepte de me croire, incrédule.

Je l'aimais bien cette photo. Je trouvais qu'elle symbolisait bien l'évolution que notre couple nous avait apportée à chacun. On y voyait Sirius, le visage à la fois sérieux et tendre, me regardant alors que j'éclatais de rire…


	9. Adieu Poudlard

**9**

**Titre du chapitre: Adieu Poudlard**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : juillet 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Note: lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

Nos derniers mois à Poudlard passèrent à une vitesse incroyable.

Heureusement, car ils ne furent pas des plus agréables, ponctués de révisions pour les ASPIC.

Lily, passionnée pour les potions, rêvait de faire de la recherche dans ce domaine.

James et Sirius voulaient se tourner vers un métier d'action, peut-être au sein du ministère.

Remus parlait sans trop de convictions du département de régulation des créatures magiques.

Peter n'avait que pour seule ambition de gagner un minimum d'argent…

Quant à moi, le seul domaine qui m'intéressait était celui de la justice. J'avais été fascinée par ce monde, tout ses rouages et son fonctionnement.

Mais toutes nos belles certitudes sur notre bel avenir et nos prochaines études, furent bouleversées par une horrible tragédie qui me rendit plus proche de James que jamais.

Un jour, le professeur Dumbledore vint le chercher lui-même alors que nous étions en cours de sortilèges.

Nous n'eûmes plus de nouvelles de lui de toute la journée.

Alors que Lily tournait en rond dans l'appartement, morte d'inquiétude, Sirius, n'y tenant plus, décida d'aller trouver McGonagall pour demander à parler à Dumbledore.

Nous le suivirent tous comme un seul homme et notre directrice de maison vit arriver 5 gryffondors dans son bureau. Elle ne parut pas étonnée de cette visite. Son visage était plus fermé que d'habitude, elle avait l'air soucieux. C'était mauvais signe.

-Écoutez, professeur, attaqua Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore est venu chercher James Potter cet après-midi et nous sommes sans nouvelles depuis. Nous aimerions savoir s'il va bien et s'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Le professeur se passa une main sur le visage, l'air las.

-Black... soupira-t-elle, le professeur Dumbledore se doutait que vous seriez inquiet. Il m'a dit de vous envoyer dans son bureau. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius comme si c'était une évidence.

-Le mot de passe est pastille de menthe, nous apprit McGonagall.

-Merci professeur, dit Sirius.

Nous prîmes congés et reprîmes notre marche silencieuse à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Sirius, qui marchait en tête, nous conduisit au deuxième étage devant une gargouille.

-Pastille de menthe, dit-il et la gargouille pivota pour permettre l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon, tournant sur lui-même. Parvenus en haut, nous débouchâmes sur une porte.

Sirius frappa.

-Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Le bureau du directeur était une belle pièce pleine d'étagères remplies d'objets étranges et anciens. Je vis dans un coin le choixpeau magique. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux, représentant tous des vieils hommes.

-Bonsoir, nous accueillit gentiment Dumbledore. Je suppose que vous venez aux nouvelles de James Potter.

A l'instar de McGonagall il avait l'air très las.

-Oui, répondit simplement Lily.

-Il est arrivé un malheur, dit doucement le directeur. Mr et Mrs Potter, les parents de James, sont morts cette nuit. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient été assassinés.

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Lily se mit à pleurer, Remus se prit la tête dans ses mains, Peter garda la bouche ouverte.

-Non, murmura Sirius, ce n'est pas possible…

Il semblait complètement sonné. Les parents de James l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui. Je savais qu'ils étaient comme une véritable famille pour lui. Je comprenais très bien sa douleur…

-Je suis désolé, Mr Black, soupira Dumbledore.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers James qui avait fêté son anniversaire quelques semaines plutôt. Dix-huit ans et seul au monde… Étant moi même orpheline depuis plus de 10 ans, j'étais en mesure de savoir quelle souffrance cela pouvait être d'avoir perdu ses parents.

Et c'est alors que le directeur prononça ces mots qui furent le point de départ de la lutte qui fut la notre et celle de tant d'autre au sein de l'ordre du phénix, que nous n'allions pas tarder à rejoindre :

-Il semble que ce soit l'œuvre de ces hommes que l'on connaît sous le nom de mangemorts, les hommes de main de Lord Voldemort. Il est de notoriété publique, expliqua-t-il en pesant ses mots, que Mr et Mrs Potter, se sont opposés depuis toujours aux idéologies extrémistes que prônent une certaine catégorie de sorciers, menée par celui qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis quelques années, ces personnes sèment le trouble dans notre communauté en persécutant les sorciers issus de famille moldues. Mr et Mrs Potter, bien qu'étant eux-mêmes issus de familles de « sang-pur » se sont toujours vivement opposés à ces agissements, et Mr Potter, qui travaillait au ministère à toujours fait de son mieux pour aider ceux qui étaient victimes de persécutions ou d'injustice.

-C'étaient des gens bien, soupira Sirius.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Mr Black. Leur mort m'attriste plus que je ne saurai vous dire. Mais afin qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien, je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'en tirer un enseignement. Et je m'adresse à vous tous ici présents. Une société où des personnes de valeur ne sont plus libres de défendre leurs idéaux d'équité et de justice sans craindre pour leur vie et pour celle de leurs enfants n'est pas saine. Vous qui êtes parmi les élites de la nouvelle génération, vous qui portez sur vos épaules la construction du monde de demain, je voudrais que vous gardiez toujours à l'esprit qu'il y a toujours la possibilité de dire non.

Suite à ce discourt énigmatique, il nous regarda tour à tour droit dans les yeux. J'eus l'impression que son regard bleu cherchait à lire à travers mon âme.

Puis il proposa à Sirius et Lily de partir rejoindre James qui était chez lui et avait bien besoin d'un peu de soutient.

Ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami partirent aussitôt par la cheminée.

Trois jours plus tard, nous eûmes l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard pour une après-midi afin d'assister à l'enterrement des parents de James au cimetière du petit village de Godric's Hollow. James revint à Poudlard une semaine après la tragédie. Il était effondré.

Quelques semaines après l'enterrement, nous étions tous réunis un soir dans l'appartement des préfets, révisant activement pour les ASPIC qui étaient dans deux semaines, lorsque Sirius lança la conversation sur le discours que le directeur nous avait fait après l'annonce de la mort des parents de James.

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire.

-Dumbledore est très impliqué dans la défense des né-moldus, remarquai-je. J'imagine qu'il voulait nous encourager à ne pas nous laisser entraîner dans la spirale du racisme et de l'intolérance, si jamais, de par de nos métiers, nos opinons pourraient avoir des conséquences graves.

-Il est timbré, plutôt, bougonna Peter, moi j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a raconté et sa façon de me regarder m'a donné froid dans le dos!

Personne ne prêta attention à lui.

-Je pense que ce qu'il a voulu nous dire était bien plus qu'une incitation à la tolérance, rétorqua Sirius. Moi je l'ai plutôt compris, du moins en ce qui me concerne, comme « choisis ton camp, de préférence celui du bien, et mets tes forces à son service »!

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? S'étonna Remus, incrédule. Tu crois que Dumbledore nous a carrément exhorté à nous battre contre les mangemorts?

-Tout à fait, Remus, intervient James qui jusque là s'était contenté de suivre la conversation sans intervenir. Je crois que c'est ce que Dumbledore a essayé de vous dire à mots couverts.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? s'étonna Lily.

-Il m'a parlé à moi aussi, expliqua James. Il m'a raconté que mes parents faisaient partie d'une organisation plus ou moins secrète appelée l'Ordre du Phénix, dans laquelle sont rassemblés tous ceux qui veulent s'opposer à Voldemort et à la persécution à laquelle il soumet le monde sorcier. Chacun des membres de cet Ordre exerce des missions qui ont pour but d'empêcher les mangemorts de nuire. Mes parents, en particulier mon père, étaient chargés de mener une surveillance discrète au sein du ministère pour repérer les éventuels traîtres ou les personnes soumises à l'imperium.

-C'est quoi ça l'impérium? Demanda Peter

-Tu ne sais pas encore ça à deux semaines des ASPIC, Queudver?! Se désola Sirius. Franchement, mon pauvre ami, tu es un cas désespéré! L'impérium est un des sortilèges impardonnables, avec le sortilège de doloris et celui de la mort. Soumettre quelqu'un à l'impérium, ça signifie le contraindre à t'obéir par la pensée et le priver de toute volonté propre et lui faire commettre des actions que jamais il n'aurait commises s'il était dans son état normal. Un excellent moyen d'infiltrer le ministère en utilisant ses propres membres, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de James. Je savais que tes parents étaient des gens bien mais finalement j'étais en-dessus de la vérité. Comment peut-on entrer dans cet Ordre? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Quand tu te sentiras prêt, répondit simplement James. Ce sont les mots exacts de Dumbledore lorsque je lui ai posé la question.

Passer les ASPIC fut le moment le plus désagréable de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

Je voulais postuler au ministère, au département de la Justice Magique, et pour cela il fallait obtenir au moins 4 Optimals.

Je redoutais surtout la Botanique et les Potions mais je comptais sur l'Histoire de la Magie, une matière que j'aimais beaucoup malgré son enseignant soporifique, pour me rattraper.

Finalement vint le moment béni du la fin des épreuves. Il nous restait une semaine pour profiter de Poudlard, l'esprit libéré de toute contrainte scolaire, avant de lui dire adieu et de se lancer dans la vie d'adulte.

Une après-midi particulièrement ensoleillée, notre joyeuse petite bande eut l'idée d'aller se baigner dans le lac du parc. Lily et moi firent vaguement trempette puis nous assîmes sur le bord en faisant tremper nos pieds dans l'eau, alors que James et Sirius chahutaient à quelques mètres. Remus, de son côté, faisait quelques brasses à une distance respectueuse de ses amis pour éviter les éclaboussures, alors que Peter se laissait paresseusement flotter sur le dos.

-Nous allons nous marier, lança Lily à brûle-pourpoint.

De surprise, je restais la bouche ouverte quelques secondes.

-James et toi? Demandai-je enfin stupidement.

Elle gloussa.

-Oui, qui d'autre? Ne me dis pas que tu penses au Calmar géant, dit-elle en voyant mon regard dériver vers le lac.

Je gloussais.

-Non, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment sincèrement heureuse pour toi, félicitations !

Nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Je sais que tu trouves que c'est tôt, dit-elle, mais quand on s'aime à quoi bon attendre? Et les événements récents ont montré à James qu'il faut vivre sa vie tant que l'on peut.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous juger, Lily, je t'assure. C'est juste que je suis surprise mais ça ne me choque pas. En plus ma propre sœur qui n'a qu'un an de plus que toi se marie cet été, alors je serai mal placée pour te critiquer... Et tes parents, ils en disent quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais leur écrire ce soir, m'expliqua-t-elle. Mais je pense qu'ils seront contents pour moi. James et moi nous allons nous installer dans la maison de ses parents. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner chez mes parents après ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je les adore, mais ce n'est plus mon monde là-bas et il y a ma sœur...

Elle fit une grimace.

-Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux de ne plus vivre sous le même toit, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui se passe avec elle, Lily.

-Oh ce n'est rien, je m'y suis habituée. Mais ne parlons pas de choses déprimantes! J'en viens à dériver sur ma sœur alors que je voulais te demander quelque chose d'important!

-Ah oui? Quoi donc?

-Eh bien, tu vois Sally, depuis que l'on s'est rapprochées toi et moi, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'avoir trouvé une amie fidèle et précieuse, sur laquelle je peux compter en toutes circonstances. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que ce soit toi mon témoin lors de mon mariage.

-Oh! Avec grand plaisir, Lily! acceptai-je, honorée.

-Je voulais te le dire en privé, parce que bien sûr, James a choisi Sirius et que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te prends comme témoin pour avoir un joli couple de témoins bien assortis à mon mariage. Même si ça n'avait pas été James le mari et Sirius le témoin, j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi quand même. Tu es une amie qui compte énormément pour moi, je voulais que tu le saches.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, je serrai Lily dans mes bras, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, articulai-je émue lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

Le soir venu, nous fêtâmes les fiançailles de Lily et James comme il se doit dans les apparemment préfectoraux.

Vers minuit, James et Lily nous quittâmes pour aller trouver un petit d'intimité je ne sais où dans le château.

Peter prétexta un soi-disant rencard pour s'éclipser quelques instants plus tard et Remus était parti faire une ronde depuis une ½ heure (nous étions toujours préfets-en-chef, bien que nos obligations étaient allégées en cette fin d'année).

-Eh bien, il ne reste plus que nous deux ma Sally, dit Sirius en m'invitant à venir m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Je ne crois pas au rencard de Peter, dis-je en prenant place. Aucune fille ne voudrait avoir un rendez-vous avec lui dans un coin sombre de Poudlard!

Il rit.

-Je te rappelle que tu es allée au bal avec lui.

-Pour tout t'avouer, il m'a fait pitié quand il me l'a demandé. Mais ne lui répète pas, il m'en veux déjà assez comme ça d'avoir dansé avec toi toute la soirée.

Sirius rit de nouveau tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, ce qui me provoqua des frissons.

-J'étais fou de jalousie, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

-Par rapport à quoi? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Lorsqu'il t'a demandé d'aller à ce bal avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été d'aussi mauvaise humeur que la semaine précédent ce bal et je suis bien content qu'il n'ait pas dansé avec toi, sinon je crois que je lui aurais mis mon point dans la figure!

-Tu réécris l'histoire! Protestai-je

-Je t'assure que non. C'est avec toi que je voulais y aller dès le départ. J'étais

furieux qu'il te le propose mais trop idiot pour savoir ce que ça signifiait.

-N'en parlons plus Sirius, murmurai-je, de toute façon les choses ont bien évolué depuis...

Il sourit.

-Au fait, reprit-il le visage redevenu sérieux, où compte-tu aller après Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu veux dire cet été?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Eh bien, c'est une bonne question... Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner chez mon oncle. Tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé, il est moldu et très « vieille école ». Il dit souvent de ma sœur et moi que nous sommes des « choses stupides et inutiles ». Tu imagines l'ambiance qu'il peut y avoir chez lui... dis-je en faisant une grimace.

-Oui, très bien, répondit Sirius, j'ai l'impression que ton oncle est presque aussi sympa que ma mère et ses « traites à ton sang! ». Alors tu es sans domicile fixe à partir de la semaine prochaine, c'est bien ça?

-Oui, dit-je en riant, c'est un peu ça. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et reprit :

-Tu te souviens le soir où je t'ai offert cette bague, je t'ai dit que j'ai beau avoir été banni de la famille Black, j'ai quand même des ressources?

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Eh bien, ces ressources me viennent de mon oncle, qui lui aussi a tourné le dos à l'idéologie « sang-purienne », si j'ose dire, et a passé la fin de sa vie parmi les moldus. Je suis allé le voir, l'été où je me suis enfui de chez mes parents et il était très content que je prenne contact avec lui. Nous avons renoués des liens et je lui ai écrit régulièrement. Il est mort en novembre dernier et il m'a légué toute sa fortune, ainsi que sa maison qui est située dans un joli petit village, à deux heures de Londres. J'aimerai, enfin ça serait bien, qu'on s'y installe tous les deux si tu es d'accord!

J'en restais bouche bée quelques secondes.

-Tu veux que je vienne habiter avec toi? Moi?

-Mais oui! Toi et uniquement toi! Répondit-il. Sally, je t'aime et je ne veux pas être séparé de toi une seule journée! Mais j'ai conscience que c'est un peu rapide tout ça, alors si tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir je comprend tout à fait...

-Tu plaisantes! Le coupai-je. C'est tout réfléchi! Bien sûr que j'ai envie de d'habiter avec toi Sirius! C'est génial !

Il me serra dans ses bras.

Finalement, nous finîmes la soirée dans ma chambre, tellement occupés que nous n'entendîmes même pas Remus rentrer.


	10. 10 Adultes ?

**10**

**Titre du chapitre: Adultes**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : juillet 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : M pour ce chapitre**

**Note : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**SALLY**

La maison que Sirius avait hérité de son oncle Alphard **(1)** de son nom, était située à Lavenham**(2)**, un petit village du Kent où habitaient environ un millier d'habitants. C'était un village très pittoresque dont certaines maisons dataient du Moyen Age.

Le premier jour des vacances, le Poudlard Express nous avait ramenés à Londres pour la dernière fois.

A King's Cross, Peter nous quitta, sa mère étant venu le chercher. Remus qui habitait Londres et savait se débrouiller avec les transports en commun moldus partit à son tour.

Nous n'étions plus que quatre et il était convenu que nous nous servirions du Magicobus pour rejoindre chacun nos nouvelles demeures, James et Lily à Godric's Hollow et Sirius et moi à Lavenham. Il aurait été plus facile et plus agréable d'y aller en transplanant, car les voyages en Magicobus laissaient toujours des souvenirs extrêmement déplaisants, mais Lily n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanage et je ne connaissais pas la maison de Lavenham ce qui aurait rendu les choses difficiles.

Sirius et moi furent les premiers à être déposés, après plus d'une heure de voyage chaotique.

-Voila ta nouvelle maison, dit Sirius, alors que nous nous retrouvions sur le trottoir, nos bagages à nos pieds, devant une immense grille en fer forgé qui protégeait une splendide maison de deux étages.

Sirius sortit une grosse clef en fer forgé d'aspect ancien et ouvrit le portail avec.

Devant la maison s'étendait un jardin presque retourné à l'état sauvage. Il était traversé par une petite allée composée de cailloux qui menait jusqu'à la maison faite de pierres blanches et grises. La porte d'entrée était imposante. Elle était en bois épais, dans lequel on avait taillé des motifs en forme de fleurs.

Sirius l'ouvrit et nous pénétrâmes dans un immense couloir. Tous les meubles avaient été recouverts de draps blancs qui donnaient à chaque pièce un aspect lumineux et fantomatique.

Nos bagages abandonnés dans le couloir nous fîmes le tour de la maison en riant comme des fous. Il y avait bien deux étages, chacun composé de quatre chambres et deux salles de bain. En plus de ça, il y avait aussi un grenier immense dans lequel étaient entreposés un amas d'objet en tous genre, notamment de grosses malles, des tableaux posés face contre le mur, des piles de livres et même, dans un coin, exposée sur un mannequin dont on voyait le pied dépasser, une très vieille robe de mariée jaunie par le temps. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une grande cuisine, une immense pièce qui servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger dotée d'une imposante cheminée, et une pièce circulaire à l'aspect douillet : la bibliothèque. Tous les sols étaient en parquet.

Sirius me prit par la main et m'entraîna au premier étage où il me fit entrer dans la plus belle chambre, celle qui était meublée par une gigantesque lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges qui n'était pas sans rappeler nos anciens dortoirs de Poudlard, d'une très grande commode, d'une penderie et d'une cheminée devant laquelle étaient disposés deux fauteuils à bascule.

Sirius écarta les rideaux du lit et me poussa gentiment sur le lit.

-On étrenne notre nouvelle chambre? Proposa-t-il

-Avec grand plaisir, répondis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes pour partir dans un long baiser.

**SIRIUS**

Il était vraiment difficile d'expliquer ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Il y avait déjà le plaisir de retrouver ces lieux, cette maison où j'avais passé des bons moments avec mon oncle. Je me sentais chez moi ici. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela chez mes parents. La maison des Potter avait été pour moi un véritable foyer, mais c'était ici, dans cette maison que j'allais fonder MON foyer avec Sally. La perspective de vivre avec elle, de partager une véritable vie de couple, m'emplissait vraiment de joie. Quelle revanche sur la vie pour Sirius Black, le collectionneur de conquêtes, le type toujours entouré de poupées sans grande cervelle.

Sally était là, assise sur le lit, face à moi qui étais debout et elle se mordillait la lèvre, inconsciente de la sensualité de ce geste. D'une main je caressais ses cheveux lisses et doux sous mes doigts. Je me penchais vers elle pour humer son odeur envoûtante, pendant que mon autre main se glissait sous son tee-shirt. Puis des deux mains je lui caressais le dos en remontant doucement. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsque mes mains atteignirent la fermeture de son soutien-gorge et le dégrafèrent d'un geste expert. Je lui enlevai totalement le tee-shirt et le soutien-gorge et commençais à lui caresser la poitrine.

-Je t'aime, dis-je en embrassant un de ses tétons. Et toi aussi, ajoutai-je en embrassant l'autre.

Elle rit.

Je continuais mes caresses et je l'allongeais pour venir me positionner au-dessus d'elle, tout en l'embrassant. Elle me rendait mon baiser et elle poussa un gémissement mécontent lorsque je quittais sa bouche pour embrasser son nez, son menton, son cou, ses seins sur lesquels je m'attardais, puis son ventre juste au-dessus du nombril, là où sa peau était toute douce. Je continuai pour arriver à sa jupe en jean, fermée sur le côté par une fermeture éclair que je m'empressai d'ouvrir. Elle souleva ses fesses pour me permettre de lui retirer la jupe et elle se retrouva quasi nue devant moi. Ne lui restait que sa petite culotte que je fis glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle écarta timidement les cuisses et je la pénétrai avec douceur.

Elle cria de plaisir.

Je donnai assez vite un rythme soutenu et elle ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme. Je la rejoignis quelques instants plus tard.

Je me laissai retomber à côté d'elle, la pris dans mes bras et lui dit:

-Bienvenue chez toi, Sally!

Elle rit à nouveau.

Le premier mois que nous passâmes à Lavenham fut formidable. Presque tous les soirs, Lily, James, Remus et parfois Peter venaient dîner avec nous, ou alors nous allions à Godric's Hollow.

James et moi avions chacun une bonne quantité d'or à Gringotts qui nous permettait de vivre confortablement.

Nous nous laissions vivre, profitant des vacances.

A la mi-août, nous avions reçu les résultats de nos ASPIC. James et moi avions obtenu un optimal à toutes les matières que nous avions présentés, sauf en potion où nous avions chacun obtenu un Efforts Exceptionnels. Ces résultats nous permettaient de prétendre à une carrière d'auror. Le concours d'entrée était en octobre, nous avions le temps. Sally, Lily et Remus avaient eux aussi obtenu tous leurs ASPIC. Par contre Peter n'en avait réussi qu'un seul.

Lily était bien trop occupée à préparer son mariage pour penser à trouver un emploi et Sally était plus ou moins en pourparlers avec le ministère. Remus aussi avait entrepris des démarches pour rentrer au ministère, mais sa condition de loup garou lui laissait peu d'espoir. Peter, comme à son habitude, se laissait vivre.

Début août, Sally et moi assistâmes à deux mariages : d'abord celui de la sœur de Sally, Iris, qui fut un véritable étalage de luxe, puis celui de Lily et James qui au contraire brilla par sa simplicité.

La belle-famille d'Iris avait loué un superbe château pour célébrer le mariage de leur fils unique. Nous fûmes donc logés dans l'une de ses chambres, très belles et richement décorées. Le mariage fut célébré dans la cour du château qui avait été décorée avec fleurs et rubans à foison. Il y avait plus de 300 invités. Tous étaient des connaissances de la famille du marié. Iris n'avait été autorisée à inviter que sa famille proche qui se résumait à Sally et moi, puisque leur oncle n'avait pas voulu faire le déplacement.

La famille de Pierre, le marié, était très aisée et ne faisait rien pour le cacher, bien au contraire. Tout n'était qu'étalage de leur richesse.

Il semblait que les parents du marié méprisaient leur belle-fille, cela se sentait dans le ton condescendant que la mère de Pierre employait avec elle, ainsi que dans le regard dédaigneux du père. Le mari n'était d'ailleurs pas beaucoup mieux, il traitait sa nouvelle femme comme une jolie chose sans cervelle, l'arborant comme un trophée, lui coupant la parole dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Il fallait aussi la voir accourir à chacun de ses claquements de doigts.

Les différences entre Sally et sa sœur étaient frappantes à mes yeux. Je me souvenais que trop bien des difficultés que j'avais rencontré pour la conquérir. Elle était aussi vive, indépendante et drôle que sa sœur était molle, effacée et sans saveur. Je voyais d'ailleurs combien ce qu'était devenue sa sœur faisait de la peine à ma Sally.

Iris nous consacra très peu de temps durant les trois jours que durèrent son mariage. Sa belle-famille nous traitait comme si nous leur faisions honte. Est-ce parce que nous étions anglais, parce que Sally était orpheline et sans le sou ou parce que j'avais des cheveux longs? Peut-être un peu de tout cela. Nous ne nous mêlâmes donc pas à l'assistance, préférant explorer l'immense parc du château.

Notre retour en Angleterre fut un véritable soulagement. Sally était écœurée par la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées mais elle n'en dit jamais rien à sa sœur. Cette dernière était tellement sous l'emprise de son mari que critiquer leur union aurait conduit à une dispute, ce que Sally préféra éviter.

En comparaison, le mariage de James et Lily fut un véritable enchantement. Il eut lieu dans la cour de leur maison qui était certes, cent fois plus petite que le parc du château français, mais mille fois plus chaleureuse. Tous nos amis de Poudlard furent invités, une bonne partie du corps enseignant de Poudlard ainsi que Hagrid et les familles de James et de Lily. Même la sœur de cette dernière fit le déplacement, manifestement à contrecœur. Alors que nous avions été tenus à l'écart de toute l'organisation du mariage de la sœur de Sally, nous participâmes à toute celle de celui du mariage de nos meilleurs amis. La décoration du jardin et l'élaboration du plan de table furent prétextes à de nombreux fous rires.

Le mage qui dirigea la cérémonie était jeune et fit beaucoup rire l'assemblée.

Lily était adorable dans sa robe de mariée, mais Sally était juste sublime dans la robe qu'elles avaient choisie ensemble. Le sourire de James était très agréable à voir. Sally et moi jouâmes nos rôles de témoins.

L'émotion me prit à la gorge lorsque mon meilleur ami prononça le fameux « Oui, je le veux » et Sally ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes.

Tout le monde passa un très bon moment et nous nous couchâmes à dix heures du matin le lendemain, un peu enivrés, mais très contents.

**SALLY**

L'atmosphère joyeuse dans laquelle nous avait plongé le mariage de Lily et James, le beau temps et les vacances ne nous avaient pas rendu égoïstes, ni aveugles. Nous n'avions pas oublié ce que nous avait dit Dumbledore après la mort des parents de James.

Un événement particulièrement horrible nous conduisit à agir pour de bon. La cousine de Remus que nous connaissions de vue, fut assassinée ainsi que son mari et leurs deux enfants. Remus était effondré. Le besoin irrésistible de faire quelque chose nous saisit et ne nous quitta plus. James sollicita une rencontre avec Dumbledore.

Il vint nous voir un soir alors que nous étions tous réunis à Lavenham.

-Mesdames, dit-il en s'inclinant galamment devant Lily et moi. Messieurs, continua-t-il en saluant les quatre hommes déjà présents dans la pièce, cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, nous dit-il alors que je l'avais invité à s'asseoir avec nous dans le salon. Je ne veux pas vous gêner trop longtemps dans votre sympathique soirée entre amis. Mr Lupin, je voudrais d'abord vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour le deuil qui vous frappe.

-Merci, chuchota Remus

-Mr Potter est venu m'entretenir de votre volonté à tous ici présents de vous engager dans la lutte contre celui que se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

James hocha la tête.

-Il existe une organisation, poursuivit Dumbledore, dont les parents de James faisaient partie. Elle s'appelle l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle a pour but de lutter contre Voldemort. Cette organisation accueille tous ceux qui sont prêts à s'engager dans la lutte. Si c'est votre cas, vous êtes les bienvenus. Une réunion se tient mardi prochain et je vous propose d'y venir.

-Nous viendrons, assura James.

-Nos réunions se passent dans une vielle ferme isolée. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler notre quartier général et j'en suis le gardien du secret. Je suppose que vous connaissez la manière dont fonctionne ce sort?

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, sauf Peter qui eu l'air mal à l'aise.

-Voila l'adresse, reprit le vieil homme en sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche. Je vous demanderai de la mémoriser et de la détruire.

-Bien sûr, professeur, répondis-je en prenant le petit morceau de parchemin et en le lisant.

Il comportait simplement les mots suivants, tracés par une écriture très fine et légèrement penchée : « le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix se situe dans la Ferme du pendu, prêt de la route de la charrue renversée dans le village de Winchcombe ».

-La ferme du pendu! S'exclama Sirius après le départ de Dumbledore, c'est d'un sinistre...

Et c'est ainsi que sonna le début de notre engagement contre Voldemort...

**(1)ce n'est pas un nom que j'ai inventé, c'est vraiment le nom que lui a donné Joanne Rowling. On le voit dans le fameux arbre généalogique **

**(2)ce village existe vraiment, je l'ai trouvé sur google maps! **


	11. La fin de l'innocence

**11**

**Titre du chapitre: La fin de l'innocence**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : août 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Note : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

Le mardi suivant, nous nous rendîmes au rendez-vous donné par Dumbledore.

La ferme du pendu avait l'apparence d'une ruine envahie par les ronces mais lorsque l'on pensait au petit mot de Dumbledore, le bâtiment devenait une petite maison, certes très vieille mais qui tenait tout de même debout.

James, arrivé le premier devant la porte, y frappa deux coups pour annoncer notre présence. Nous entendîmes des pas, puis la vieille porte en bois vermoulu pivota en grinçant pour laisser apparaître un étrange personnage.

C'était un homme, aux cheveux très noirs et très longs. Il avait des yeux bleu vifs, perçants, et qui semblaient vous passer au rayon X. Son visage était strié de plusieurs cicatrices qui lui donnaient un aspect effrayant.

Il nous jeta un regard méfiant.

-Potter, Black et compagnie? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Oui, répondit James.

-Quel était le mot de passe de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef à Poudlard? Dit-il avec brusquerie.

Nous nous regardâmes, tombant des nues.

-Euh, thé à la cannelle, répondis-je timidement.

-Ouais, encore une stupidité de Dumbledore ça, bougonna l'inconnu. Tu es Goldenstein, toi? Me dit-il.

-Euh, oui, répondis-je, encore plus étonnée.

-Dumbledore dit le plus grand bien de toi. Et de vous autres, ajouta-t-il en désignant mes compagnons d'un geste de la main. On a bien besoin d'un peu de renfort et de sang neuf. C'est bien de vous joindre à nous, dit-il et contre toute attente, son visage se fendit de ce qui ressemblait bien à un sourire.

Il s'effaça pour nous laisser pénétrer dans la maison. Nous longeâmes un long couloir pour nous retrouver dans une salle occupée sur presque toute sa longueur par une immense table autour de laquelle étaient aussi une dizaine d'hommes et quelques femmes.

Tous se levèrent pour nous accueillir et nous serrer la main. Ils étaient apparemment ravis de nous accueillir dans leurs rangs.

Notre première soirée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix fut une simple prise de contact. Ils étaient une organisation secrète mais personne ne se méfiait de nous car nous étions les amis du fils Potter et personne ne saurait raisonnablement soupçonner de quoi que ce soit le fils des Potter qui étaient très estimés.

A partir de ce jour, nous participâmes à chaque réunion et devînmes des membres très actifs de l'Ordre. Missions d'espionnage, de surveillance, prise de contact avec des sorciers d'autres pays pour leur expliquer notre combat et pour organiser l'évacuation de ceux qui étaient menacés par les mangemorts, … Nos actions étaient diverses et variées.

Nous devînmes de sortes de « membres à plein temps » de l'Ordre. Je renonçais à entrer au ministère, James et Sirius ne trouvèrent pas le temps de postuler au concours qui donnait accès à la formation d'aurors. Lily remit à plus tard ses études dans les potions. Peter se montra très satisfait de la situation. Nous vivions sur les ressources de James et de Sirius qui avaient chacun touché un bel héritage.

Nous n'étions plus insouciants comme nous l'avions été à Poudlard, où la principale préoccupation des maraudeurs était d'enfreindre le plus souvent possible le règlement. Maintenant, nos discutions tournaient autour de sujets tels que les familles qui étaient potentiellement en danger ou la nécessité de se modérer un peu car certaines de nos actions au sein de l'Ordre étaient considérées comme des provocations envers Voldemort lui-même, surtout parce qu'elles étaient commises par deux sangs purs brillants qu'il aurait sans doute adoré avoir dans ses rangs, James qui descendait de la prestigieuse famille des Peverell et Sirius bien sûr.

A peu près deux ans après que nous ayons commencés à lutter aux côtés de l'Ordre, tomba la nouvelle qui allait tout changer : Lily était enceinte. L'enfant naîtrait l'été prochain. Ils voulaient l'appeler Sarah si c'était une fille et Harry si c'était un garçon. Les futurs parents n'avaient que 20 ans, mais cette grossesse était désirée et mûrement réfléchie.

L'arrivée de ce bébé remit de la joie dans notre quotidien. Nous la préparions tous avec bonheur. Sirius et moi parce que nous allions être les parrain et marraine et Remus parce qu'il adorait les enfants. Peter faisait des efforts pour montrer de l'enthousiasme, bien qu'il ne devait pas en ressentir beaucoup. De toute façon, je ne faisais jamais très attention à lui, à ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Il faisait parti du paysage, je ne m'intéressais pas à lui. Si seulement j'avais su...

Au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, le ventre de Lily s'arrondissait et courir dans tous les sens pour l'Ordre était devenu difficile pour elle. Je restai le plus souvent avec elle, à lui tenir compagnie et à l'aider à préparer la chambre avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour Harry ou Sarah. C'était une parenthèse agréable, pleine de moments de complicité entre filles. Les hormones avaient un effet bizarre sur Lily qui riait ou pleurait pour un rien. Je m'habituais facilement à ses sautes d'humeur mais James y perdait son latin et m'avait secrètement confié qu'il préférait affronter une armée de mangemorts plutôt que Lily quand elle se transformait en harpie. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire.

Le 31 juillet, vers 10 heures du matin, Lily donna naissance à un adorable petit poupon à l'étonnante chevelure noire et épaisse. Harry James Potter entrait dans nos vies et nous ignorions à quel point il allait les bouleverser.

En tant que parrain et marraine, Sirius et moi dépensions une énergie considérable à couvrir Harry de cadeaux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment approché de près un bébé avant lui, mais je savais pourtant qu'il était calme pour son âge. Il ne donnait pas vraiment de mal à ses jeunes parents. Il pleurait rarement, préférant regarder autour de lui avec ses grands yeux qui prirent très vite la couleur émeraude de ceux de Lily.

Sirius en était dingue et dès que Harry fut en âge de se déplacer à quatre pattes, il passa des heures à jouer avec lui. D'ailleurs, cela finit très vite par lui donner des idées. Nous avions 21 ans, nous vivions ensemble depuis bientôt 3 ans, il trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour fonder une famille.

Les sorciers sont beaucoup plus traditionalistes que les moldus et pour eux, fonder une famille signifie passer d'abord par le cap mariage. Sirius avait rejeté les valeurs enseignées par sa famille, c'est pour cela que nous avions vécu si longtemps en concubinage, mais il ne concevait pas la venue d'un enfant sans être marié d'abord.

Le 20 janvier, date anniversaire de notre premier baiser, échangé à Poudlard il y avait de cela trois ans, je me doutais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. James avait débarqué dans la cheminée de ma cuisine à 10 heures du matin en déclarant que Lily le rendait fou et que c'est moi qui devais la supporter aujourd'hui. Une heure plus tard, je partais chez les Potter en ricanant, à la fois pour me moquer de James mais aussi parce que j'avais très bien remarqué leurs regards complices et n'étais pas dupe sur cette manœuvre destinée à me tenir éloignée de la maison.

Je passai une agréable journée à jouer avec Harry et à discuter avec sa mère. Vers 6 heures, je rentrais chez moi, en transplanant devant la maison qui semblait plongée dans le noir. J'entrais, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans le hall, je m'aperçus que de la bibliothèque émanait une douce lumière. J'entrais dans la pièce et découvris alors la surprise qui m'avait été réservée.

La salle avait été redécorée exactement comme la Grande Salle de Poudlard le soir de la Saint Valentin. Les deux compères avaient recréé la même ambiance romantico-kitsch de ce fameux soir. Mêmes bulles de savons qui tombaient du plafond, mêmes ballons rouges et roses parsemant le sol et surtout même table décorée d'herbe et de fleurs. Ils avaient même pensé à la musique et une radio dissimulée quelque part dans la pièce jouait des slows. A la table, m'attendait un Sirius tout sourire.

-Wahou! Fut mon seul commentaire.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda-t-il tout en m'invitant d'un geste à venir m'asseoir près de lui.

-C'est génial, répondis-je en toute sincérité. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de 3 ans dans le passé!

Son sourire s'élargit. Il était très content de lui.

En plus de la déco, Sirius, encore une fois aidé de James, avait concocté un excellent repas que nous dégustâmes accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de vin.

Une fois le dessert avalé, nous nous assîmes dans le fauteuil, écoutant tranquillement la musique.

Puis soudain, Sirius se leva, sortit un objet de sa poche et se mit à genoux devant moi. Je m'attendais à cet instant mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me mettre à pleurer.

-Veux-tu m'épouser? Demanda très sobrement Sirius.

J'acceptais immédiatement. Il me prit dans ses bras, me passa un magnifique anneau en or au doigt et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à danser.

Nous fixâmes la date du mariage en décembre car nous trouvions qu'un mariage sous la neige serait amusant.

Le temps passa, rempli de missions pour l'Ordre entre lesquelles je trouvai un peu de temps pour les préparatifs du mariage. Le 31 juillet nous fêtâmes l'anniversaire d'Harry, qui faillit disparaître sous la montagne de cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Son préféré était apparemment le mini balais volant que Sirius lui avait dégoté.

Et puis, un soir d'octobre, alors que Sirius et moi disputions une partie d'échec, Lily et James, tenant un Harry endormi contre lui, vinrent frapper à notre porte.

Ils avaient une expression sur le visage qui resterait gravée dans ma mémoire : c'était de la peur.

Alors que j'aidais Lily à arranger un lit à Harry dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, James nous expliqua qu'ils venaient de recevoir la visite du professeur Dumbledore qui leur avait annoncé une terrible nouvelle : Voldemort en personne voulait la mort de la famille Potter. Le directeur de Poudlard le tenait selon lui d'un de ses espions qui était de source sûre.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire? Demanda Sirius. Quitter le pays? Se serrait ce qu'il y a de plus sûr pour Harry.

Les yeux de mon fiancé étaient écarquillés. Il était rongé d'inquiétude pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Non, nous n'allons pas fuir. Dumbledore a eu une meilleure idée, répondit James. Il nous a proposé de faire le sortilège de fidélitas. Il nous permettra de rester à Godric's Hollow.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuvais-je.

-Je veux être votre gardien! S'exclama Sirius.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, sourit James. J'ai tout de suite dis à Dumbledore que tu te proposerai et que je ne voulais pas d'autre gardien que toi.

Dans le regard que les deux hommes échangèrent en cet instant, je suis sûre d'avoir vu briller un amour fraternel et une confiance illimitée.

-Et il y a autre chose, annonça Lily sans détours. Dumbledore a confirmé ce que nous pensions. Il y a bien un traître parmi nous.

Depuis quelques temps, les mangemorts semblaient au courant de presque chaque mission que nous accomplissions. Il devenait quasiment impossible de faire un pas sans avoir un fou furieux encagoulé à notre poursuite. Nous en étions venus à la conclusion que quelqu'un nous trahissait. Quelqu'un de très proche. Or depuis quelques temps, Remus, mon meilleur ami, était curieusement distant. James et Sirius le soupçonnaient fortement. Je refusai de leur donner raison, disant qu'ils avaient des préjugés car notre ami était loup-garou et qu'il était de notoriété publique que les loups-garous soutenaient Voldemort.

-Un traître très proche, compléta James.

Nous échangeâmes tous un regard. Le mien devait être horrifié.

-On ne dit rien à Remus pour le fidélitas, dit Lily.

Je n'étais toujours pas convaincu de la culpabilité de Remus mais j'approuvai tout de même le fait de garder le silence. La sécurité de mes amis passait avant tout.

Le nom de Peter ne fut même pas évoqué ce soir là.

Dès le lendemain, nous prîmes des mesures radicales. Nous savions que Voldemort penserait au sortilège de fidélitas et s'il avait effectivement une source d'information qui nous connaissait bien, il devinerait très vite que Sirius remplirait la fonction de gardien du secret. Notre maison serait alors sa première cible. Il fut convenu que je louerai sous un faux nom un petit studio sur le chemin de traverse. Sirius devait partir se cacher dès que le sortilège de fidélitas serait pratiqué. Pour des raisons évidentes, j'ignorai tout de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour se réfugier.

Le 31 octobre au soir, j'étais seule dans mon petit studio de Londres. L'avant-veille, j'avais dis au revoir à Sirius et aux Potter et j'ignorais quand je les reverrai. Comment aurais-je pu me douter que cet au revoir était en réalité un véritable adieu?

La peur que je ressentais pour mon fiancé, mes amis et mon filleul était tellement forte que j'en étais physiquement malade. Je décidais de me préparer une potion de sommeil. Dès 10 heures, j'étais plongée dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Lorsque mes amis rendirent leur dernier souffle, j'étais simplement, bêtement endormie.

Je passais toute la journée du 1er novembre barricadée dans ma cachette. Pourtant, très vite, il me sembla qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, d'animation sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le plus étrange c'est que de cette animation, j'avais l'impression qu'il en ressortait une sorte de joie, presque une liesse populaire. Or cela ne correspondait absolument pas à l'époque où nous vivions, où les gens vivaient dans la peur et sortaient le moins possible de chez eux.

Vers 20 heures, il devint impossible d'ignorer que les gens faisaient littéralement la fête dans les rues. N'y tenant plus, je quittais mon studio. Comment pouvaient-ils faire la fête alors que les mangemorts rodaient partout? Comment pouvaient-ils être là à pousser des cris de joie alors que mes amis et mon fiancé étaient en danger de mort?

Une fois dans la rue, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Une foule gigantesque de sorciers se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Tous semblaient heureux, chacun avait le sourire. Tout le monde se parlait joyeusement, des gens s'enlaçaient, plusieurs personnes avaient même un verre à la main. Les rues semblaient presque aussi claires qu'en plein jour car on avait fait exploser des feux d'artifices sorciers.

Je vivais dans la crainte et dans la solitude, rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce spectacle. Curieusement, toutes ces démonstrations de joie firent naître en moi une sourde angoisse qui me tordait les entrailles.

Je devais faire tache dans le décor avec mon air paniqué car un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années m'aborda.

-Voyons, souriez! Me dit-il. Nous vivons un grand jour, un jour merveilleux! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas sourire?

-Je ne comprends pas, répondis-je. Je ne suis au courant de rien! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Vous ne savez pas? S'exclama-t-il incrédule. Le mage noir a été vaincu la nuit dernière! C'est la fin de sa tyrannie! Venez fêter cette bonne nouvelle avec nous!

Et il poursuivit sa route en dansant.

Je courus après lui.

-Attendez! Criai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Vous, décidément, vous n'avez pas envie d'être joyeuse!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne comprends pas! Expliquai-je. Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu être vaincu? Que s'est-il passé?

L'homme eut un frisson en m'entendant prononcer le nom que la plupart des sorciers craignaient de prononcer, mais il ne me fit pas de reproches. Il se contenta de me dire :

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Vous-savez-qui est entré dans la maison d'un jeune couple hier soir. Il les a tué comme il le fait toujours, puis il a essayé de tuer leur enfant mais pour une raison que personne ne comprend, il semble qu'il s'y soit mal pris et que le sortilège se soit retourné contre lui et l'ait tué.

Je fus pris de spasmes incontrôlables.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda le sorcier.

-Vous avez dit un jeune couple, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, vous connaissez leur nom?

-Oh, on me l'a dit, mais sur l'instant ça ne revient pas... C'est un nom assez répandu... Euh Prewett? Non c'est pas ça! Ah, je ne sais plus!

-Et on ne vous a pas dit le nom du village où ça s'est passé?

-Ah si justement! Ce nom m'a marqué! C'est Godric's Hollow, où un truc dans ce style. Il paraît que c'est le village natal de Godric Gryffondor!

-Non! M'exclamai-je. James! Lily! Ce n'est pas possible!

Je fus prise de sanglots incontrôlables. Puis une pensée encore plus horrible, presque informulable me vint : si Voldemort était parvenu à localiser James et Lily, cela signifiait qu'il avait au préalable trouvé Sirius... Sirius!

Mes jambes ne purent plus supporter mon poids et je m'affalais sur le sol. Le jeune sorcier qui était avec moi devait être totalement paniqué mais je n'avais même plus conscience de sa présence. Mes pleurs m'étouffaient tellement que je n'arrivais plus à faire la seule chose que je désirai faire : hurler le prénom de l'homme que j'aimais.

J'étais sûrement convaincue en cet instant de vivre le pire moment de ma vie. Je croyais probablement que rien de pire ne pourrait jamais m'arriver que d'apprendre que Sirius, Lily et James venaient de mourir. Parce que, bien sûr, je croyais qu'il était mort. Il n'y avait jamais d'autre issue à une rencontre en personne avec Voldemort. Pourtant le plus terrible restait encore à venir. On dit que toutes les épreuves qui arrivent à une personne dans sa vie ne surviennent que parce qu'elle est capable de les endurer. Je dois donc être quelqu'un de vraiment résistant.

Finalement le désespoir eut raison de moi et je perdais connaissance en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je compris tout de suite que j'avais été transportée ailleurs. Tout était calme et blanc autour de moi. J'étais à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier.

En me voyant ouvrir les yeux, la personne qui était assise à mon chevet s'agenouilla à coté de moi et me prit la main. Ma seule pensée fut que ce n'était pas la main de Sirius et j'éclatais en sanglots.

Mon visiteur respecta mes pleurs et ne dit rien. Je tournais la tête. Évidemment, c'était Remus.

-James et Lily? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je compris que le type dans la rue avait dit vrai et que mes amis étaient vraiment morts.

-Et... et Sirius?

Le regard de Remus qui jusque là reflétait une tristesse infinie, devient sombre.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleures manières de t'annoncer ça, commença-t-il. Mais surtout dis-toi que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, qu'il a bien dupé son monde. On s'y est tous laissés prendre, toi, moi et malheureusement James et Lily...

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?!

-De quoi tu parles, Remus? M'offusquai-je.

Il me lança un regard emplit d'une profonde tristesse qui me fit peur.

-Sirius était en fait un espion à la solde de Voldemort, lâcha-t-il. James et Lily ont fait de lui leur gardien du secret et il les a trahit aussitôt.

Je le dévisageai, rendue muette par l'indignation.

Il poursuivit :

-Et le pire reste à venir. Hier matin, Peter a eu vent de ce que y arrivé à Lily et James et il s'est mis en tête de les venger... Il a retrouvé Sirius dans une rue de Londres et évidemment, Sirius a eu le dessus. Il a tué Peter et les 12 moldus que se trouvaient dans la même rue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Hurlai-je, dégoûtée. Toi et le sale rat vous avez tendu un piège à Sirius! Il n'aurait jamais vendu Lily et James! C'est toi, l'espion, c'est toi!

Des médicomages entrèrent dans la pièce, alertés par mes cris. Jusqu'à ce que la potion calmante qu'ils m'administrèrent fasse effet, je continuai à vociférer : « c'est toi, l'espion! ».

Lorsque je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, Remus était toujours là.

-Je t'en pris Sally, dit-il dès qu'il vit que j'avais ouvert les yeux, ne me repousse pas! Il n'y a plus que nous, maintenant. Nous sommes tout ce qui nous reste l'un pour l'autre. Je te promets que je n'étais pas un espion à la solde de Voldemort. C'était Sirius le traître. Je sais que c'est horrible pour toi, mais il va falloir que tu acceptes la réalité...

-Impossible, rétorquai-je. Je vis avec lui depuis 3 ans. Tu crois que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte, s'il était devenu un mangemort?

-Il a berné tout le monde, Sally! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit...

-Je ne me sens coupable de rien du tout, le coupai-je. Je sais que tu racontes n'importe quoi. Sirius est innocent. Fiche le camp de ma chambre maintenant, dis-je d'une voix très calme.

Remus, l'air dévasté, sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il quitta ma chambre, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard plein de tristesse, que j'ignorais.

Un médicomage vient me voir quelques temps plus tard. Il m'expliqua que je pouvais sortir, mais que j'avais subi un gros choc et qu'il me fallait beaucoup de repos.

-Du repos, surtout contenu de votre état, ajouta-t-il.

-Mon état? M'étonnai-je. De quoi parlez-vous?

-Vous ne saviez pas? Demanda-t-il surpris. Les quelques examens que nous avons pratiqués à votre arrivée ont révélés que vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois. Félicitation!

Enceinte. Alors que Sirius était accusé d'être un mangemort assassin. Je ne pleurai pas. Je ne ressentais rien par rapport à cette nouvelle. Tout mon être été tourné vers la nécessité de venir en aide à celui qui j'aimais.

Mais il s'avéra bien vite que c'était impossible.

Un journal acheté à la boutique de Ste Mangouste, m'apprit que Remus avait dit vrai. En première page s'étalait une photo d'une rue totalement dévastée et parsemée de cadavres. Le titre annonçait « Le vrai visage de Black ». L'article expliquait que Sirius était un espion à la solde de Voldemort et que la dévastation de cette rue et la mort de ces moldus étaient « dû à la rage qu'il ressentait suite à la mort de son vénéré maître ».

Dans la rue, les gens avaient deux principaux sujets de conversation : la fin de Voldemort et de son règne de terreur et le crime de Sirius Black. Curieusement la mort de Lily et James avait été oubliée, on ne parlait que du meurtre des 12 moldus et de Peter Pettigrow, dont on n'avait apparemment retrouvé en tout et pour tout qu'un doigt.

Je ne ressentais aucune tristesse pour le rat. Que de l'indifférence.

Les journaux réclamaient une punition exemplaire pour le « monstre Black », qui avait été provisoirement enfermé à Azkaban.

Il fallait agir, et vite.


	12. L'enfer, c'est les autres

**12**

**Titre du chapitre: « L'enfer, c'est les autres »**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : septembre 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Notes: lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

_Les journaux réclamaient une punition exemplaire pour le « monstre Black » qui avait été provisoirement enfermé à Azkaban._

_Il fallait agir, et vite._

Agir, oui mais comment?

Voici la première question qui me traversa l'esprit. Remus avait raison sur un point : j'étais seule, complètement seule. Or c'était une situation inédite pour moi. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, j'avais toujours agit de concert avec ma sœur. Nous nous épaulions, faisions tout ensemble. Et puis, lorsqu'elle était partie vivre en France, j'avais vite été intégrée au sein des Maraudeurs. Lorsque l'on passait tout son temps avec des personnalités aussi affirmées que celles de James et Sirius, on était pas vraiment habitué à prendre des initiatives.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. La sensation de vide était effrayante.

Je décidais qu'il fallait frapper vite et fort. J'avais entendu dire dans la rue que les sorciers ne se gênaient plus pour critiquer haut et fort toutes les horreurs commises par Voldemort. Ils voulaient un dirigeant qui se poserait en parfait opposant aux idées du mage noir. Or beaucoup de sorciers semblaient estimer que Dumbledore était l'homme de la situation. Le directeur de Poudlard était en quelque sorte l'homme à la mode. Et cela lui donnait assurément un grand pouvoir dans la société, auprès des médias mais aussi des dirigeants politiques.

J'étais un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je m'étais mille fois mise en danger pour son organisation. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas refuser de me recevoir.

Et il ne le fit pas. A peine m'étais-je présentée à Poudlard que je fus reçue dans le bureau directorial.

Le maître des lieux me proposa gentiment de m'asseoir. Il avait une expression bienveillante sur le visage et un regard un peu triste, dans lequel j'avais bien l'impression de lire de la pitié. C'était de mauvaise augure.

Je lui expliquai sans détour les motifs de ma visite. La pitié dans son regard s'accentua.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Sally, dit-il avec douceur. Je comprends le calvaire que tu es entrain de vivre. Cela te paraîtra sûrement comme une faible consolation, mais sache que j'ai vécu, il y a bien longtemps, une situation similaire à celle que tu vis aujourd'hui. Je suis navré, mais j'ai la ferme conviction que Sirius est bien coupable. Moi aussi, au début, je n'ai pas voulu croire à la terrible trahison d'un ami qui m'était si cher. Je n'ai pas pu admettre qu'il ait pu tant changer, qu'il ait pu devenir un monstre. Et puis il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence. Sirius était un garçon que j'appréciais beaucoup et crois-moi, je me suis très sérieusement penché sur l'affaire. James qui avait toute confiance en lui en a bien fait son gardien du secret et Sirius a livré ce secret. Puis il a lâchement assassiné Peter Pettigrow lorsque ce dernier l'a accusé publiquement de son crime. Plus de 10 personnes ont été témoins de la scène et elles ont toutes la même version des faits. Je les ai interrogé moi-même. Séparément.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. J'avais été en colère face à Remus, j'étais désespérée face à Albus Dumbledore.

-Et Harry, demandai-je? Remus a dit qu'il a survécu. Qu'est-ce qu'il est advenu de lui?

-Il est chez la seule famille qui lui reste : son oncle et sa tante.

-Non! M'exclamai-je.

Là, s'en était trop. Dumbledore qui refusait de m'aider pour défendre Sirius et livrait un enfant sans défense à un couple détestable, m'apparaissait soudain aussi horrible que s'il avait été Voldemort en personne.

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça! Poursuivis-je. Cette femme déteste Lily et tout ce qui a trait à la magie. Harry ne serra jamais bien traité là-bas. Je suis sa marraine, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui!

-Avant de te rappeler que chez les sorciers le titre de marraine n'est qu'honorifique et que seul le parrain a un droit effectif sur l'enfant, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai confié Harry à la sœur de sa mère, dit calmement le directeur.

Je lui jetais un regard assassin. Il se servait de cette stupide loi sexiste votée par des sorciers arriérés, persuadés qu'une femme était incapable de décider du sort d'un orphelin, pour confier Harry à la pire famille possible.

-Vois-tu, reprit Dumbledore sans tenir compte de mon air colérique. Il semble, et l'espion que j'avais parmi les mangemorts me l'a confirmé, que seul le petit Harry et James étaient visés. Voldemort avait prévu d'épargner Lily au départ. Seulement, elle s'est interposée entre Harry et Voldemort, lorsque celui-ci a voulu s'en prendre à son enfant. Le mage noir n'en étant pas à un meurtre près, il a lancé son avada kedavra contre Lily. Et comme tu le sais sûrement, il s'en est ensuite pris à Harry mais le sort n'a pas marché contre le bébé. Ce n'est que pur supposition de ma part mais je pense que c'est le geste de Lily qui a sauvé son enfant. Elle a donné sa vie pour le protéger et cela a fait dévier le sortilège de la mort.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez confié à des gens qui le détestent, l'enfant pour lequel ma meilleure amie a donné sa vie! dis-je d'une voix furieuse.

-Et je l'ai fais parce que je suis intimement persuadé que Harry doit vivre là où réside le sang de sa mère. Pour continuer à bénéficier du sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour lui. Je pense que c'est l'endroit où il est le plus en sécurité. Tu n'ignores pas que la plupart de ceux qui se sont donnés le nom de mangemorts sont encore en liberté. Et si leur parvient la rumeur que la chute de leur maître est due à un enfant d'un an, nul doute que dans leur esprit dérangé, la mort de cet enfant pourra leur permettre de le faire revenir. La sécurité de Harry pour les prochaines années est donc un sujet sur lequel nous devons porter une attention particulière. Et je pense vraiment que la maison de sa tante est le meilleur endroit qu'il soit pour lui.

Je n'avais rien à dire face à cette logique implacable, d'autant que comme me l'avait fait remarquer Dumbledore, je n'avais juridiquement aucun droit sur le destin de Harry.

Je ne savais plus à quel saint me vouer pour faire admettre aux gens qu'il devait forcément y avoir une erreur, un malentendu, que les choses ne pouvaient pas s'être passées comme tout le monde le croyait. D'autant que j'avais entendu qu'il fallait « faire un exemple » du cas Sirius Black. C'est-à-dire que l'opinion publique réclamait une punition exemplaire pour celui dont on avait fait le stéréotype du mangemort.

C'était un vrai cauchemar. Partout où j'allais, j'entendais brosser un portrait de plus en plus sombre de l'homme dont j'avais partagé la vie pendant des années. On lui prêtait toutes sortes de crimes fantaisistes et plusieurs juraient même s'être déjà fait attaquer par « ce fou furieux ». L'engrenage infernal des ragots, des rumeurs, de la psychose populaire était en marche et je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter.

Pour couronner le tout, je n'avais même plus accès à ma propre maison. Le manoir de Lavenham où j'avais vécu ces 3 dernières années était gardé jour et nuit par des officiers de la police magique. On m'avait fort peu aimablement fait remarquer qu'étant donné qu'aucun titre de propriété n'était établit à mon nom, je ne pouvais en aucun cas considérer cette maison comme la mienne. On ne me permit même pas d'aller chercher mes affaires.

Cinq jours après que Sirius ait été provisoirement emprisonné, j'eus une idée. Je m'étais rendu compte que c'était la presse qui alimentait la psychose populaire contre lui. Il n'y avait pas eu une journée sans articles racontant son « crime » dans le détail. Il fallait donc que je traite le mal à la racine.

Je poussai donc la porte de la Gazette du sorcier. Un journaliste me reçu et écouta visiblement avec attention tout ce que je lui expliquais sur Sirius, le vrai Sirius et pas le personnage monstrueux que ses collègues avaient créés de toute pièce. Idiotie suprême, j'acceptais même qu'il me prenne en photo.

Le lendemain, la Gazette du sorcier affichait en première page un article intitulé : _Sirius Black : l'entourage d'un tueur. _En dessous, s'étalaient plusieurs portraits qui illustraient l'article. On y voyait les photos d'une femme assez costaud au visage furibond et d'un homme presque squelettique au regard fuyant. Puis, côte à côte, le visage du frère de Sirius et le mien. L'article détaillait avec forces de détails « croustillants », en plusieurs grands paragraphes, le destin de chaque membre de l'entourage de Sirius.

D'abord les parents de Sirius, dont le journaliste parlait de la consanguinité, qui ne pouvait donner selon lui « qu'une progéniture dégénérée ». Il décrivait le caractère de Mrs Black, aussi affreux que ce que Sirius m'avait souvent décrit. Elle avait apparemment vociféré contre le reporter venu les rencontrer en débitant des horreurs sur l'impureté de son sang. Le père de Sirius était présenté comme un homme curieusement effacé, n'ayant plus vraiment toute sa tête. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu le tempérament de son épouse.

Ensuite venait un récit de la courte de vie du « fils préféré » de la famille Black, Regulus. Mrs Black reconnaissait visiblement elle-même que son fils avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts à peine avait-il quitté les bancs de l'école. La mère de famille était très fière du fils prodigue qui avait donné sa vie pour défendre leurs idéaux d'épuration de la société. En effet, Regulus était mort, assassiné. Ce que sa mère n'avait pas saisit c'est qu'il avait été tué par ses anciens amis eux-mêmes lorsqu'il avait voulu les quitter, par lâcheté.

Le dernier paragraphe me concernait moi-même. Le journaliste racontait dans tous les détails la mort de mes parents qui avait été pour moi un « réel traumatisme », expliquait-il. Puis il donnait quelques bribes d'une interview qu'il avait faite avec l'homme qui m'avait conduite à Ste Mangouste le soir où j'avais appris la mort de James et Lily. Il racontait mon comportement perturbé, digne selon lui d'une personne dépressive. Le journaliste estimait aussi que ma visite dans les locaux de la Gazette montrait que je faisais preuve d'un très grand déni, signe de mon instabilité d'esprit.

_Une mère folle à liée, un père vivant dans un autre monde, une fiancée terriblement instable psychologiquement et un frère lui-même déjà mangemort. Avec un entourage pareil, _concluait le journaliste_, comment s'étonner que Black soit devenu un tel monstre?_

Et voilà, j'étais cataloguée comme la fiancée psychologiquement instable du tueur. Par malheur, la photo parue dans la Gazette était suffisamment bonne pour qu'on puisse me reconnaître dans la rue. Du jour au lendemain, je connu la célébrité. Mais je n'étais pas n'importe quelle sorte célébrité, j'étais de celles que les bonnes gens montrent du doigt avec un air dégoûté. J'étais comme passée de l'autre côté du miroir. Sur mon passage, on chuchotait : « c'est la fiancée du mangemort! ».

Je me terrais chez moi et je fis bien car pendant quelques jours, je fus le sujet à la mode. Plusieurs articles me furent apparemment consacrés dans les journaux et même une émission radio que j'eus le malheur d'écouter. Le journaliste y dévoilait un scoop : la fiancé du mangemort était enceinte! Preuve en était du témoignage du médicomage qui s'était occupé de moi à Ste Mangouste. On interrogeait ensuite des gens dans la rue sur le sujet et je me décidais enfin à éteindre l'appareil lorsque la voix d'une vieille femme dit « on devrait empêcher des gens pareils d'avoir des enfants! Il faudrait les castrer! ».

Je ne pouvais plus rien pour mon amour. Personne n'écouterait le témoignage de la fiancée « psychologiquement instable ». Au fond de moi, je le savais depuis que Dumbledore m'avait refusé son appui. Mais l'admettre fut bien plus terrible. Je m'effondrais en pleures et perdais conscience du temps.

Bartemius Croupton, un homme que je connaissais par sa réputation de personnage implacable fut nommé directeur du département de la Justice Magique 10 jours après la chute de Voldemort. C'était lui qui était chargé de régler le sort de tous les mangemorts. Sirius fut l'un des premiers cas dont il s'occupa. L'audience eut lieu le 12 novembre à 10 heures. Elle était à huit clos. On ne me donna même pas une chance de le voir une dernière fois. Pourtant, j'étais sûre que j'aurai pu lire son innocence dans son regard. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit? J'étais réduite à l'impuissance la plus totale.

Son sort fut vite réglé d'après le compte rendu donné à la radio. Croupton décida que les preuves contre le père de mon enfant étaient tellement abondantes qu'il n'était même pas utile de s'embarrasser d'un procès. Il prononça lui-même la condamnation à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban.

Je suffoquais. Ma vie était finie. C'en était finit de tout.

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais encore recroquevillée sur le sol, dans la position même où je m'étais effondrée lorsque j'avais eu connaissance du sort de Sirius, un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte, me regarda d'un drôle d'œil et laissa tomber un morceau de parchemin sur moi.

J'étais dans un tel état catatonique que je mis sûrement plusieurs heures, si ce n'est jours, avant que me vienne l'idée qu'il fallait peut-être ce que je lise la lettre qui était encore posée sur mon flanc.

C'était une missive de Remus. Je survolai ses mots de réconforts, ignorai presque inconsciemment son affirmation de sa certitude que Sirius était bien coupable. Pourtant, une phrase me sauta aux yeux : _maintenant, tu dois penser à ton enfant et uniquement à lui_.

-Tiens, pensais-je presque ironiquement, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Il y avait une vie qui grandissait en moi et j'étais une mère tellement affreuse que je l'avais oublié.

_Tu dois penser à ton enfant._

C'était facile de dire ça! Quel avenir allais-je pouvoir lui offrir, à ce gosse? Qu'est ce qu'ils diront de lui, ses petits camarades à Poudlard?

_La fiancée psychologiquement instable du mangemort._

Toute sa vie, ce gosse va entendre que son père est un affreux meurtrier et sa mère, une dingue.

_Penser à lui, uniquement à lui._

La solution m'apparut avec la brusquerie d'un éclair. Sirius ne connaissait même pas l'existence de cet enfant, mais j'étais sure qu'il aurait approuvé s'il avait su.

Il fallait partir. Loin. Recommencer une toute nouvelle vie. Là où personne ne saurait qui j'étais et qui était le père du bébé. A partir de cet instant, je m'imposais une règle principale : ne jamais penser, sous aucun prétexte, à Azkaban et au calvaire que Sirius devait y vivre. Sinon j'allais devenir folle. J'allais péter les plombs et tout casser autour de moi. On m'enfermerait alors et on me prendrait le bébé. Or je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on m'enlève mon enfant. Peut-être que l'instinct maternel commençait à faire son apparition, mais la principale raison, c'est qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait de Sirius.

Je m'habillais d'une robe noire, dénichais dans mes affaires une cape munie d'une large capuche qui dissimulait très bien mon visage. Je rassemblais ce que j'avais dans une valise et quittais l'appartement. Je passais d'abord rendre les clefs et m'acquitter du loyer au propriétaire. Puis je m'arrêtais dans une volière. Au dos de la missive que m'avait écrite Remus, je rédigeais une courte réponse : « Je pars pour la France. Il n'y a plus aucun avenir ni pour moi ni pour l'enfant ici. Je te tiendrais au courant de ma nouvelle adresse. A bientôt. »

C'était sec mais c'était tout de même une manière de garder le contact. Remus avait toujours été un excellent ami et il voulait mon bien-être. Je pense qu'il était bien le seul en Angleterre.

Au ministère de la magie, j'achetais un aller simple pour la France par cheminée long courrier. Je n'eus presque pas à patienter.

Arrivée en France, je pris une chambre dans un hôtel miteux et écrivis une lettre à ma sœur, lui demandant de venir me chercher.

Elle ne vint que trois jours plus tard. Apparemment, elle avait eu du mal à obtenir l'accord de son cher mari.

-Ils craignent le scandale, tu comprends? M'expliqua-t-elle en parlant de sa belle-famille.

Je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans la demeure familiale. Néanmoins, dans un des bois que sa belle-famille possédait, il y avait une petite chaumière dont presque personne ne connaissait l'existence et ils étaient prêt à me laisser l'habiter.

-C'est à seulement 30 kilomètres de la maison, me dit Iris. Quand le scandale sera terminé et que les gens seront passés à autre chose tu pourras venir me rendre visite, les jours où ma belle-mère ne reçoit pas.

J'étais atterrée de voir à quel point ma sœur était tombée bien bas.

La chaumière en question était réellement perdue au milieu des bois. Mais il y avait un petit village à quelques kilomètres. Elle était à l'abandon depuis longtemps. En fait, elle ressemblait curieusement à celle que l'on voyait dans un recueil d'histoires que ma mère me racontait enfant. C'était la maison des 7 nains avant que Blanche-Neige ne vienne s'occuper de leur cas. Et telle une Blanche-Neige, véritable fée du logis qu'elle était devenue, Iris réussit en une journée à en faire un endroit habitable.

Elle m'écrivait presque tous les jours. En cachette, ne tardais-je pas à comprendre, puisque mes réponses devaient être envoyées à une domestique de la maison avec qui ma sœur avait apparemment sympathisé. Évidemment, je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans leur demeure et je n'en passerai jamais la porte.

Ma sœur m'envoyait assez régulièrement de l'argent mais je n'en eu bientôt plus besoin, je trouvais un job de vendeuse dans un petit magasin du village voisin. Bien que ce village soit peuplé presque uniquement de sorciers, personne ne sembla m'y reconnaître. On se fichait bien de ce que racontait la presse anglaise dans ce trou perdu. J'appris petit à petit à me débrouiller avec la langue française.

En mai de l'année suivante, assistée par une guérisseuse du coin, je donnais naissance à une petite Bridget. Sirius était papa mais jamais il ne le saurait. Maintenant, j'avais une raison bien réelle de ne pas me laisser aller au désespoir. Un petit être gigotant et incroyablement fragile.

Je n'avais plus qu'un espoir : quitter ce pays que ma sœur m'avait conduite à détester, laisser dernière moi cette chaumière minable qui était tout ce qu'elle avait su m'offrir alors que je n'avais plus rien. Je voulais partir très loin. La Nouvelle-Zélande me paraissait très bien. Ma patronne, une vieille sorcière assez étrange, me dit un jour que j'avais perdu ma flamme. Elle avait raison. J'étais comme éteinte. Seule ma petite Bridget me maintenait en vie. J'espérais qu'elle avait hérité de la beauté et de l'intelligence de son père. J'espérais que Harry grandissait correctement, sans trop de maltraitance.

Je ne faisais plus qu'espérer des choses incapables d'apaiser mon chagrin qui était devenu un fardeau que je portais chaque jour. En somme, je survivais. Et je savais que cette vie pleine de tristesse ne faisait que commencer, car jamais je ne pourrais passer à autre chose et cesser de l'aimer.


	13. Renaissance

**13**

**Titre du chapitre: Renaissance**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : octobre 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Note : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**REMUS**

Misérable.

C'était exactement le mot que j'employais intrinsèquement pour qualifier ma vie depuis que j'avais perdu tous mes amis.

En une nuit, tout a basculé dans le sombre et la tristesse, lorsque Sirius a commis la trahison ultime.

Ma vie n'a jamais été des plus faciles à cause de ma condition. Mais durant mon adolescence, elle a été égayée par de formidables amitiés. C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'ai terminé Poudlard, l'avenir ne m'avait pas fait peur car que je sois loup-garou, j'avais des amis sur qui je pouvais compter en toutes circonstances. Des amis qui avaient toujours tout mis en œuvre pour me permettre d'avoir une vie agréable.

Et puis, en cette terrible nuit, tout a changé. Je ne pouvais plus penser à Sirius sans ressentir une terrible haine. Non content d'avoir livré Lily et James à Voldemort, cet homme que j'ai cru si bien connaître a aussi tué Peter. Le groupe des Maraudeurs, qui avait tant d'importance à mes yeux, a alors volé en éclats. Et comme si il n'en avait pas encore assez fait, Sirius a aussi contribué à éloigner ma meilleure amie de moi. Sally, si amoureuse de lui, est incapable de se résoudre à l'idée qu'il nous ait tous trahi et continue à croire en une impossible innocence.

Elle mène désormais en France une vie presque aussi misérable que la mienne, en élevant un enfant qui je l'espère n'a pas hérité des gènes de meurtrier de son père.

Elle ne donne des nouvelles que très rarement et son absence m'est presque aussi douloureuse à supporter que la mort de James, Peter et Lily.

J'ai perdu tous mes amis, ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. Et avec eux, j'ai aussi perdu tout confort matériel. En effet, il m'est presque impossible de trouver un emploi. Dès qu'un employeur apprend ma lycanthropie, il me met aussitôt à la porte. Depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, James et Sirius avaient survenu à mes besoins sans presque que je m'en rende compte. J'ai longtemps habité chez l'un et chez l'autre, puis je me suis installé dans une jolie petite maison qui appartenait aux parents de James. Ce dernier étant décédé, la maison a été vendue au bénéfice du petit Harry.

Me voici donc à la rue, incapable de trouver un logement décent. Finalement, plusieurs mois après la mort de mes amis, j'avais pu élire domicile dans une minuscule maison qui ressemblait plus à une cabane, située dans un petit village à quelques heures de Londres. J'y vivotais, allant de petits boulots en petits boulots. La solitude est un fardeau que je portais jour après jour, et il me semblait de plus en plus lourd...

Mes plus proches voisins étaient une sympathique famille de sorciers qui comptait sept enfants dont plusieurs en bas âge. Un jour, leur mère totalement affolée, vint frapper à ma porte. Sa benjamine présentait des boutons inquiétants sur tout le corps et elle voulait l'emmener d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Or elle ne trouvait personne pour garder les autres et venait donc solliciter mon aide. Je passais donc une après-midi très chargée en m'improvisant garde d'enfant.

Le soir, il s'avéra que les boutons de la petite Ginny n'étaient que la manifestation d'une maladie infantile totalement bénigne. Sa mère me promit une reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir veillé sur sa progéniture, et m'invita à souper le lendemain.

J'avais accepté l'invitation avec plaisir et par une belle soirée je me rendis dans leur demeure appelée le Terrier.

La famille Weasley vivait dans un joyeux et permanent brouhaha. Forcément, sept enfants, cela prenait de la place. Je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'ils avaient chacun des personnalités déjà fort affirmées. On ne pouvait, par exemple, que difficilement passer à côté de Fred et George, les jumeaux de 4ans, sans les remarquer d'une part grâce à leur étonnante ressemblance, et d'autre part parce qu'ils étaient espiègles, joueurs et remuants. Mrs Weasley était une femme de caractère, qui menait tout ce petit monde avec une incroyable poigne. Mr Weasley était bien plus effacé que son épouse mais n'en était pas moins un homme amical et intéressant.

Mrs Weasley avait cuisiné un véritable repas de communion. C'est repus pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité que j'acceptais avec enthousiasme l'invitation du maître de maison de prendre un digestif dans le salon. Nous devisions tranquillement depuis un moment, lorsque l'un des jumeaux traversa la pièce à vitesse grand V, dissimulant quelque chose dans son dos. Il était poursuivis par l'un de ses frères, celui que j'avais intérieurement catalogué comme l'intellectuel de la famille : le plus sage et le seul de la fratrie qui portait des lunettes.

Le poursuivant semblait avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait pas espérer récupérer par lui-même ce que son frère lui avait ravi et il utilisa donc une méthode vieille comme le monde :

-Papa! Fred m'a encore volé Croutard, geint-il en se tournant vers son père.

-Je m'en occupe, répondit Mr Weasley.

Il me lança un regard d'excuse et partit à la recherche du coupable. Je l'entendis réprimander le dénommé Fred, puis il revient, tenant l'objet du litige par la queue.

Je jetai à l'animal un regard distrait et faillit tomber de mon fauteuil.

Bon sang! C'était Queudver!

Tout se bouscula alors dans ma tête à une vitesse inimaginable. Je revis soudain une des premières balades nocturne dans le parc de Poudlard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver courant joyeusement au clair de lune. Je revis le visage de Sally en pleurs, me soutenant que Sirius ne pouvait pas être coupable. Je revis l'enterrement de James et Lily dans le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Je me levai brusquement et me dirigeais vers Mr Weasley qui tenait toujours l'animal à la main. Si j'avais encore un doute, il fut balayé par le comportement de ce dernier : il se balançait, s'agitait dans tous les sens, cherchant le moyen de fuir l'emprise du père de famille.

Celui-ci incrédule, regardait successivement le rat et moi-même qui avançais vers eux, baguette magique à la main.

-Arthur, dis-je d'une voix que je m'efforçais de garder calme et maîtrisée, je ne peux pas prendre le temps de vous expliquer tout de suite ce que je vais faire. Je vous demande de me faire confiance, je vous promets que vous allez comprendre dans quelques secondes.

Mr Weasley n'eut aucune réaction, il se contenta de me regarder. Le rat se débattait de plus belle. Son petit propriétaire, effrayé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux s'était réfugié dans le fond de la pièce.

Je visais Queudver de ma baguette et prononçais la formule d'usage. Mr Weasley le lâcha, il tomba sur le sol et commença alors, sous les yeux ébahis du père et de son fils, la transformation qui ferait de ce rat un homme.

Il fallut à peine une minute pour que Peter retrouve l'apparence qui était la sienne. Je ne perdis pas de temps et le stupéfixiais avant qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. L'enfant se mit à crier, terrifié.

-Percy, sors de cette pièce, lui ordonna son père. Remus, pouvez-vous... pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Le rat de votre fils était en fait un animagus, expliquais-je d'une voix calme, sans quitter Peter des yeux. Il a été jadis un de mes meilleurs amis et je suis sûr que vous connaissez son nom. Il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow, que tout le monde croyait mort, assassiné de la main de Sirius Black.

Mr Weasley ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

-Je suis sûr que Peter a beaucoup de choses à nous raconter sur cette affaire, dis-je en lui jetant un regard de profond dégoût. Mais avant de se mettre à l'interroger, il nous faut des témoins. Pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore?

Les yeux de mon hôte s'écarquillèrent.

-Le professeur... Dumbledore? Répéta-t-il.

-Je le ferai bien moins même, mais je préfère rester ici, pour le surveiller, dis-je en désignant Peter du pied. Je suis vraiment désolé du dérangement, mais il faut que vous compreniez toute l'urgence de cette affaire. Je commence très fortement à craindre que depuis plus d'un an, un innocent croupi dans le quartier Haute Sécurité d'Azkaban.

Cet argument fit mouche. Arthur Weasley transplana pour Poudlard, après avoir fermé les accès menant au salon et interdit aux membres de la famille d'y pénétrer.

Alors que j'attendais le retour d'Arthur, mes pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Sirius, à qui je n'avais plus songé depuis des mois sans ressentir un bouillonnement de haine. Comment avais-je pu me tromper à ce point? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris ce que seule Sally avait entre aperçu?

-J'arrive Sirius, pensai-je. Tiens bon!

Mon attente ne dura pas très longtemps, puisque 20 minutes après son départ, Mr Weasley était de retour avec Dumbledore comme je l'espérais.

J'entendis l'accueil teinté d'un vif étonnement que Mrs Weasley fit au nouveau venu, puis les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Le directeur de Poudlard m'adressa un bref salut puis se hâta de se pencher au dessus de corps immobile de Peter pour l'examiner.

-Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que me disait Mr Weasley, dit-il de son habituelle voix posée. Mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence : Peter Pettigrow est toujours en vie. Et il lui manque un annulaire, remarqua-t-il.

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce détail.

-Je crois que tout cela va être très lourd de conséquence. Oui vraiment très lourd, soupira le directeur.

Il me jeta un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes.

-Mr Weasley, Remus, demanda-t-il, pouvez-vous tenir vos baguettes magiques prêtes, pour pouvoir maîtriser cet individu s'il tente de s'enfuir?

Ma baguette était toujours dans ma main, je la brandis en direction de Peter. Mr Weasley chercha sa baguette dans sa robe et fit de même.

-Enervatum! dit Dumbledore et Pettigrow se réveilla. Il écarquilla les yeux, observa la pièce autour de lui, son regard s'attarda sur la porte, puis sur les deux baguettes pointées vers lui.

-Bonjour Peter, dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui avait perdu toute sa bienveillance habituelle, comme c'est surprenant de te trouver parmi nous aujourd'hui...

-Professeur! Remus! S'exclama Peter comme-ci il était content de nous voir.

-Nous nous posons beaucoup de questions, Peter, dis-je. La première est comment se fait-il que tu aies passé tous ces mois dans la peau d'un rat, laissant tout le monde croire à ta mort et ta mère se morfondre dans le chagrin?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Remus! S'exclama Peter, dont les yeux continuaient ses allers-retours entre les baguettes qui le tenaient en respect et la porte. J'étais mort de peur, pleurnicha-t-il. Sirius... Sirius, il voulait me tuer, Remus!

-Vraiment? Ironisais-je. Et c'est pour te cacher d'un homme seul que tu as passé plus d'un an dans la peau d'une vermine? Et que tu t'es coupé un doigt aussi, pour faire bonne mesure?!

-J'étais si terrorisé, plaida-t-il alors que son corps était secoué de curieux spasmes. Il... il a dit qu'il allait me tuer, Remus! J'avais peur, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

-Mr Weasley, puis-je emprunter votre cheminée s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en se détournant de Peter.

-Certainement, professeur.

Dumbledore s'éloigna alors de nous.

-Remus, il faut que tu me croies! me supplia Peter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pointes ta baguette magique vers moi?

-Peter, dis-je d'une voix si dure que je ne la reconnue pas, étais-tu le véritable gardien du secret de Lily et James?

-Bien sûr que non! S'exclama-t-il.

Mais l'air paniqué que prit son visage et le tic nerveux qui agita soudain sa paupière ne me trompèrent pas. Il avait toujours été un piètre menteur, son séjour sous la forme d'un rat n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

C'est à cet instant précis que je compris qu'il nous avait trompé. Tous. Moi, James, Lily, Sally et surtout Sirius. Pour une raison qui me dépassait encore, James et Lily avaient fait de lui leur gardien. Sauf que Peter était corrompu. Peut-être depuis de nombreux mois. Il nous avait trahi. Il avait vendu Lily et James et fait emprisonner Sirius. Les choses m'apparaissaient désormais sous un jour nouveau. Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour croire que Peter, si couard, avait pu se lancer à la poursuite de Sirius, largement plus fort et plus intelligent que lui? Peter, qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un sens de la justice très développé, se précipitant dans une traque contre Sirius? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu croire à cela ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

En réalité, compris-je, c'était le contraire qui s'était produit : Sirius s'était lancé à la poursuite de Peter lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de sa trahison. Et connaissant Sirius et l'amour fraternel qui le liait à James, c'était beaucoup plus probable...

Il restait encore des zones d'ombres : pourquoi ni Sally, ni moi n'avions été tenu au courant du changement de gardien du secret? Comment Peter avait-il réussi à être assez rapide pour prendre au piège Sirius en faisant croire à sa propre mort? Pourquoi s'était-il caché pendant si longtemps?

Ces zones d'ombres, c'était les aurors qui allaient contribuer à les éclaircir. En effet, Dumbledore avait prévenu par cheminée la ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bagnold de la découverte que je venais de faire, et cette dernière venait d'arriver chez les Weasley accompagnée du directeur du bureau des aurors.

Peter fut emmené sous bonne escorte par des aurors qui allaient l'interroger et Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley et moi-même furent conviés à suivre la ministre jusqu'à son bureau pour une réunion de crise.

Après avoir débattu avec la ministre des conséquences de la réapparition de Peter, celle-ci nous donna l'autorisation de faire la seule chose que j'attendais depuis que j'avais reconnu Peter : aller chercher Sirius en prison.

Mr Weasley nous quitta alors pour repartir auprès de sa famille et surtout pour tout raconter à sa femme qui devait mourir de curiosité. Le professeur Dumbledore, la ministre et moi-même partîmes pour Azkaban après que la ministre ait prévenu le directeur de la prison de notre arrivée.

Dans le bateau qui faisait la traversée jusqu'à la prison, je pensais à Sally. Il n'y avait qu'une heure de décalage horaire entre la Grande-Bretagne et la France et elle devait dormir à côté de sa petite Bridget. Même si je n'avais qu'une hâte: celle de sortir Sirius de sa prison, il me tardait d'annoncer à mon amie qu'elle avait eu raison sur tout et qu'elle allait pouvoir revoir l'amour de sa vie.

Néanmoins, j'étais tout de même inquiet. Étant loup-garou, je m'étais renseigné sur les conditions de vie à la prison des sorciers où l'on enfermait certains de mes congénères lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment incapables de vivre parmi la population. Je savais à quel point les traitements là-bas étaient horribles, inhumains. Une terrible question me serrait le cœur : n'arrivions-nous pas trop tard pour Sirius? Avait-il déjà sombré dans l'irréversible folie qui atteignait certains prisonniers trop désespérés? J'espérais tant qu'il ait trouvé la force de se battre et de résister...

**SIRIUS**

Désespoir.

C'était ce qui régnait en maître dans cet endroit de malheur, où l'on m'avait enfermé sans même me donner une infime chance de me défendre.

Les premiers jours, j'avais haï Croupton, son expression suffisante, son petit air satisfait quand il avait dit aux détraqueurs de m'emmener. Je le haïssais parce qu'il n'avait rien compris et qu'il était tellement persuadé d'avoir raison, d'être le meilleur, le plus intelligent, que pas une seconde il n'avait cherché à voir au-delà des apparences. Cette constatation m'avait amené à penser à Peter et la haine en moi avait redoublé à la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait.

Puis, la haine avait fait place à la peur, à la terreur lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que les heures et les jours passaient sans que l'on vienne me chercher. Étaient-ils tous aussi bornés que Croupton? Personne n'avait-il fait l'effort de chercher, de comprendre? Allaient-ils vraiment me laisser moisir ici?

Plus les jours passaient, plus la terreur de ne jamais sortir de cet endroit maudit s'intensifiait. Les détraqueurs, ces créatures tout droit venues du royaume d'Hadès, me chérissaient tout particulièrement, moi leur nouveau petit « protégé », à cause de cette terreur dont elles se nourrissaient, se délectaient. Je m'en étais aperçu car ils semblaient être toujours un peu plus nombreux devant ma cellule, et ils y restaient plus longtemps que devant les autres.

J'avais alors compris qu'il était nécessaire de les combattre si je ne voulais pas qu'ils absorbent jusqu'à la plus petite once de mon essence vitale. Je n'avais bien sûr pas de baguette magique pour cela, on m'en avait délesté depuis longtemps. Il fallait donc que je me serve de ma tête. Il fallait que je cesse de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Comme ils se nourrissaient de sentiments négatifs, il suffisait, croyais-je de se forcer à en avoir des positifs et tout irait mieux.

Sauf que cela n'était pas si facile ici. A Azkaban, compris-je, tout était fait pour que votre souffrance mentale soit la plus terrible possible. J'essayais de penser à Sally, de m'accrocher aux souvenirs heureux avec elle, à l'image de son sourire, au son de sa voix. Mais c'était impossible. Les détraqueurs étaient si nombreux, et leur pouvoir si puissant qu'ils arrivaient à détruire toute idée heureuse, à peine avait-elle effleuré votre esprit.

Bientôt je ne souvenais plus du visage de la femme que j'aimais. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me mis même à douter qu'elle ait réellement existé un jour. Des visages que je n'oubliais pas, par contre, c'était ceux de Lily et James. Dans mes rêves, au départ, puis ensuite même lorsque j'étais éveillé, je les voyais, me pointant d'un doigt accusateur et me disant : « c'est toi qui nous a tué, Sirius! ».

Comment réussir à ne pas devenir fou lorsque vous êtes hanté par le désespoir et poursuivit par la culpabilité? Seul dans ma cellule, je finis par trouver la solution : il fallait se raccrocher à une pensée lucide. Pas une pensée heureuse, puisqu'elles m'étaient désormais interdites, pas une pensée triste parce que c'étaient elles qui me menaient petit à petit vers la folie, non une pensée neutre. Cette pensée, je l'avais trouvée et je la chérissais comme un trésor. C'était tout simplement : je suis innocent. Les détraqueurs ne réussirent jamais à la détruire en moi. Ils n'avaient pas de prise sur elle. Cette formidable pensée me permit de tenir le coup.

Et quand les choses devenaient vraiment trop insupportables, je prenais la forme de Patmol. Les hurlements des autres prisonniers, l'effroyable saleté, la puanteur et tout le reste devenaient moins terribles avec la perception d'un chien.

Un soir, alors que le noir avait fait son apparition depuis déjà depuis plusieurs heures sur le quartier de Haute Sécurité où j'étais cantonné, je m'aperçus qu'il régnait une étrange effervescence dans la prison. Les détraqueurs semblaient bizarrement agités et même débordés, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas tout. J'avais même vu pour la première fois un gardien humain, occupé à jeter des sceaux d'eau dans l'allée qui séparait les deux rangées de cellules de mon quartier. Depuis quand faisait-on le ménage en pleine nuit à Azkaban? D'ailleurs, depuis quand y faisait-on le ménage tout court?

Comme dans toutes les prisons j'imagine, il existait ici un certain type de prisonniers qui se révélaient plutôt utiles parfois : ceux qui étaient toujours au courant de tout. Les petits malins qui connaissaient toutes les rumeurs et tous les petits secrets. Il y avait un prisonnier de ce genre au bout de ma rangée, à trois cellules de la mienne. Et il criait à qui voulait l'entendre que le ministre de la Magie allait venir nous rendre une visite expresse. C'était une nouvelle insolite mais qui ne me concernait en rien, je ne me laissais donc pas gagner par l'agitation ambiante.

Pourtant, ce fut vers ma cellule qu'un duo de détraqueurs se dirigea quelques minutes plus tard. A mon grand étonnement, ils ouvrirent la porte ce qui ne se produisait d'habitude qu'une fois par mois pour le nettoyage mensuel. Mais au lieu de balancer un sceau d'eau au hasard dans la cellule, l'un d'eux avança et me saisit par le bras pour me pousser dehors. Son compagnon me saisit par l'autre bras et ils me firent remonter l'allée pour sortir du quartier Haute Sécurité. Je n'étais pas sorti de cet endroit depuis qu'on m'avait enfermé dans cette prison. Comme j'avais perdu la notion du temps, je ne savais pas dire à quand cela remontait exactement.

En cet instant, tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser c'est que cela sentait bien meilleur lorsque l'on s'éloignait du quartier où j'avais été enfermé. Les détraqueurs me firent longer un certain nombre de couloirs, puis ils poussèrent une porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. Quelles sensations merveilleuses que celle de la brise marine sur mon visage, de l'air frais dans mes poumons, de la vision de l'immensité du ciel, et non du minuscule petit carré que je voyais de ma cellule. Je serais bien resté plus longtemps dehors, mais les détraqueurs me firent entrer dans un autre bâtiment et je savais bien qu'il était inutile et même dangereux de lutter contre eux.

Ce qui me frappa au premier abord, fut la propreté des lieux. L'endroit où je venais de pénétrer n'hébergeait pas de cellules. C'était apparemment le bâtiment administratif. Je vis l'infirmerie sur ma droite, puis les détraqueurs me firent monter un grand escalier. Celui-ci menait à un long couloir qui aboutissait lui-même à une porte agrémentée du panneau « directeur ». Mon étonnement allait croissant.

Les détraqueurs ouvrirent la porte, me poussèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte sur moi. La pièce était étonnement vaste et propre pour mes yeux de détenu. Elle était meublée d'une cheminée, de plusieurs étagères formant une petite bibliothèque et d'un énorme bureau encombré d'objets et de papiers en tout genre. Bien plus important, j'étais seul dans cette pièce, ce qui acheva de m'étonner. Tout allait vraiment de travers dans cette prison pour qu'on laisse le « grand criminel » Sirius Black seul dans une pièce. Cette situation ne me faisait pas ressentir le moindre espoir pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite. L'espoir était un sentiment qu'on avait totalement détruit en moi. La curiosité par contre renaissait un peu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de décider de faire quoi que ce soit et j'étais encore debout, planté au milieu de la pièce, là où les détraqueurs m'avaient poussé, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un premier homme entra, puis une femme. Je ne connaissais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Par contre, je connaissais très bien les deux autres arrivants qui n'étaient autres que Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin. Quelque chose remua en moi à la vue de mon ami que je croyais perdu à tout jamais et dont le souvenir s'était peu à peu effacé de ma mémoire. Ce quelque chose grossit à la vue de l'expression de Remus. Il paraissait à la fois terriblement ému, fier et soulagé. Ce petit quelque chose, je compris que c'était l'espoir qui revenait en moi, alors que j'étais loin des détraqueurs et que mon ami me regardait non pas comme un affreux criminel, mais comme s'il était heureux de me revoir.

-Bonjour, Mr Black, dit la femme qui était entré avant Dumbledore. Je me présente, je suis Millicent Bagnold, ministre de la Magie.

-Tiens, pensais-je, le vieux monsieur-je-sais-tout avait raison. C'est dingue.

Puis je m'aperçus que c'était plutôt mal élevé de ne pas répondre à cette femme qui ne m'avait jamais causé de tord.

-Euh, enchanté, répondis-je d'une drôle de voix que je ne reconnu pas.

-Sirius, me dit Dumbledore de but en blanc, nous avons retrouvé Peter Pettigrow.

-Retrouvé? Demandai-je, étonné.

Comment avait-il pu le retrouver? Ne paradait-il pas depuis mon emprisonnement en se présentant comme le héros qui avait contribué à faire arrêter Sirius Black même s'il avait perdu un doigt dans l'opération?

-Il se cachait chez une famille de sorciers, sous sa forme de rat. Il avait été adopté comme animal de compagnie, m'expliqua Dumbledore.

J'eus envie de rire en entendant ces mots. C'était tellement Peter de se planquer sous la forme du rat que James et moi l'avions nous-même aidé à développer.

-C'est Remus ici présent qui s'est rendu compte de la supercherie.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Remus qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et m'observait d'un regard transperçant.

-Merci, lui dis-je simplement.

Je ne savais que dire en réalité.

A cet instant, l'homme que je ne connaissais pas ouvrit la fenêtre du bureau pour permettre à un hibou d'entrer dans la pièce. Il décacheta la lettre et la tendit à la ministre sans l'ouvrir.

-Il vient d'avouer, annonça celle-ci en prenant connaissance de la missive.

-Ah! Fit Dumbledore d'un air extrêmement satisfait. Nous allons pouvoir emmener notre ami hors d'ici à présent.

-Absolument, Dumbledore, absolument! Répondis la femme. Finius, poursuivit-elle en se tourna vers l'homme qui avait réceptionné le hibou, pouvez-vous sortir les papiers qu'il nous faut remplir?

-Certainement, madame la ministre.

Il fouilla dans plusieurs tiroirs avant de sortir une sorte de formulaire qu'il entreprit de remplir.

-Voila, annonça-t-il après quelques minutes, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de signer, Madame.

Puis, se tournant vers moi :

-Une signature, Mr Black et vous êtes un homme libre, sur ordre du ministre de la Magie.

Je sursautais violemment et regardais tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Allez mon vieux, m'encouragea Remus.

-Vous avez été victime d'une terrible erreur judiciaire, Mr Black, me dit la ministre en me tendant une plume. Peter Pettigrow a avoué les meurtres des 12 moldus de la rue dévastée. Bien sûr le ministère vous présentera des excuses publiques et nous essayerons de vous indemniser pour le préjudice que vous avez subi, bien que je sais très bien que rien ne pourra jamais réparer ni compenser l'horreur que vous avez vécu entre ses murs.

-Mais tout cela est derrière toi, Sirius, intervient le professeur Dumbledore, signe et nous t'emmenons loin de cet endroit.

Sur un regard d'encouragement et avec l'impression persistante que je me trouvais dans un drôle de rêve, je pris la plume des mains du ministre et signais ce qui se révéla être mon formulaire de libération.

-Adieu, Mr Black, au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir! me dit d'un ton joyeux l'homme qui avait rempli le formulaire.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la case des signatures, je vis qu'il avait signé Finius Curlare, directeur. C'était donc lui, l'homme que même les détraqueurs craignaient, le directeur d'Azkaban. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air très effrayant.

Mais lorsque nous sortîmes du bureau, il lança un tonitruant « Arrière! » aux détraqueurs qui me fit changer d'avis.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous traversâmes la cour de la prison et je me retrouvais assis à côté de Remus sur une barque qui quittait Azkaban, le directeur de la prison nous faisant signe de la main depuis le ponton.

L'impression de surréalisme était persistante. Mais je me rendis compte que jamais les détraqueurs ne m'auraient permis de faire un rêve aussi agréable. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : j'étais sorti de l'enfer.


	14. Premier pas hors de l'enfer

**14**

**Titre du chapitre: Premiers pas hors de l'enfer**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : novembre 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 26 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Note : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**SIRIUS **

Je regardais les vagues qui cognaient contre la barque tout en ayant conscience que mon regard fixe pouvait paraître un peu inquiétant d'un point de vue extérieur, mais il était difficile de savoir quel comportement adopter en retrouvant le monde normal après avoir été emprisonné pendant... Pendant combien de temps au fait?

Je tournais vers Remus :

-Quel jour on est? Demandais-je à mon ami.

Il hésita, puis me répondit :

-Nous sommes le 12 mars 1982, dit-il d'une voix basse, comme si il avait honte.

J'accusai le coup en silence. J'étais resté dans ce trou à rats plus d'un an.

-Tu sais, il y a eu un enchaînement terrible d'événements depuis ce fameux soir d'Halloween, commença Remus qui semblait avoir le besoin de se justifier.

-J'ai vu défiler pas mal de ces bons vieux mangemorts devant ma cellule, dis-je. Je pense avoir deviné qu'il y a eu une belle épuration dans notre société, non?

-Oui, il y a eu des tonnes de procès après le tien.

-Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'innocents en prison! Dis-je amer.

-Ton cas était un peu particulier, Sirius, intervient Dumbledore. Tu as été pris en flagrant délit, enfin si je ne m'abuse...

-Il s'est coupé un doigt, bougonnai-je, et euh...

-Il s'est transformé en rat et s'est enfuit parmi les siens, compléta Dumbledore. Et toi, quelle est ta forme d'animagus?

Je regardai tour à tour Remus et le directeur.

-Il est au courant, Sirius, expliqua mon ami sans se départir de son air penaud. Il fallait bien que je lui explique pourquoi le rat d'un petit garçon s'est soudain matérialisé en un homme que tout le monde croyait mort.

-Mais par fidélité envers toi, Remus a refusé de me révéler en quel animal tu te transformes, dit Dumbledore.

-En chien, répondis-je. Et James... James se transformait en cerf.

La main de Remus se posa sur mon épaule en geste de réconfort.

-J'ai toujours su que vous étiez des élèves brillants mais devenir animagi à mon nez et à ma barbe, cela relève de l'exploit, dit Dumbledore que cette constatation semblait particulièrement réjouir.

-Nous en étions très fier, surtout James, dis-je.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire au fait de pouvoir penser librement à James, de pouvoir me rappeler son air victorieux quand pour la première fois il était parvenu à se transformer en Cornedrue, sans que les pouvoirs néfastes de mes anciens gardiens annihilent ce souvenir.

-Il a réussi à m'avoir, soupirai-je en revenant à la conversation sur Peter. J'étais totalement perturbé par... par ce qui est arrivé à James et à Lily et ce sale traite m'a pris par surprise! Il ne s'est pas contenté de s'enfuir, il a réussi à me faire accuser à sa place! Je n'en revenais tellement pas que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rire. La seule fois où Peter a réussi à être meilleur que moi, c'était pour faire le mal. Il faut croire qu'il y était prédestiné!

Dumbledore et Remus échangèrent un long regard.

-Pourquoi Peter a-t-il eu besoin de fuir? Demanda Dumbledore. Pourquoi le poursuivais-tu?

Ces deux questions eurent une drôle de résonance en moi. C'était la clé du problème, et personne ne me les avait encore posées, même lors du procès où l'on m'avait emprisonné à vie.

-Il faut que je vous raconte l'histoire depuis le début, répondis-je.

-Bien sûr, approuva Dumbledore, nous t'écoutons.

-Lorsque vous nous avez appris que les Potter étaient la cible de Voldemort et qu'il fallait pratiquer le sortilège de fidelitas pour les mettre à l'abri, commençai-je en me tournant vers Dumbledore nous avons décidé de ne pas mettre Remus dans la confidence. Vous nous aviez dit qu'il y avait très certainement un traître parmi nous et nos soupçons étaient tournés vers Remus. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, mon vieux, dis-je en me tournant vers mon ami. J'avais faux sur toute la ligne. J'ai fais preuve d'une telle stupidité... Pardonne-moi!

-C'est déjà fait, sourit Remus. Je te pardonne d'avoir cru que c'était moi l'espion si tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi...

-Évidemment!

Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main symbole de réconciliation. Je l'aurai bien étreint mais je craignais qu'un tel mouvement nous précipite tous à la mer.

-Au début, repris-je, nous avions convenu que ce serait moi le gardien du secret. Tout était prévu. Je devais partir me cacher pendant qu'eux restaient en sécurité chez eux et que Sally...

Je m'arrêtais net dans mon récit. Sally... Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pu penser à elle? Les souvenirs me revinrent avec la force d'un coup de poing. Un mélange de joie et d'appréhension me serrèrent le cœur alors que je revis en pensée son visage. Qu'était-il advenu de Sally?

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de poser la question, Remus me devança.

-Elle va bien, Sirius. Enfin, aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances.

-Elle est en France, ajouta Dumbledore. Et dès que nous aurons atteint la terre ferme, je partirai la chercher pendant que Remus et madame le ministre s'occuperont de toi.

Cette dernière qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, se tourna vers nous. Au vu de son teint verdâtre, il semblait que le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche soit pour elle une épreuve insurmontable. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

-Mais est-ce qu'elle va accepter de me voir? Demandai-je alors que la boule que j'avais dans le ventre parut grossir.

-Sirius, Sally a toujours cru en ton innocence, depuis le tout début et elle n'en a jamais démordu. Elle s'est battu autant qu'elle a pu pour convaincre les autres mais la presse n'a pas été tendre avec elle et elle a du partir.

Une sensation de bien être m'emplit alors, au point que j'eus l'impression d'avoir bu une gorgée de felix felicis. Sally avait continué à croire en moi, malgré tout! Et j'allais la revoir! C'était tellement inespéré que je sentis soudain une larme perler au coin de mon œil.

Remus détourna pudiquement les yeux alors que Dumbledore me couva d'un regard attendri.

-Pourtant, murmurai-je, elle ne savait même pas...

-Quoi donc? Demanda Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que Sally ne savait pas?

-Que nous avions changé de gardien du secret! Elle était partie se cacher dans un petit studio de Londres que nous avions loué sous un faux nom. Vous comprenez, on se doutait que Voldemort devinerait pour le sortilège de fidelitas et que connaissant mes rapports avec James, il penserait que je serai son gardien. La maison n'était plus un endroit sûr, alors Sally est partie...

-Et pourquoi avoir changé de gardien? Interrogea Dumbledore.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

-C'était mon idée! Ma stupide idée! Criais-je en faisant sursauter la ministre. Je pensais que ce serait un coup de bluff. Que jamais Voldemort n'aurait cru que les Potter auraient mis leur vie et celle de leur fils entre les mains d'un faible dans le genre de Peter... Et ce minable, ce salaud! Il les a trahi! Je n'ai pas vu, pas compris! J'ai été si aveugle!

Remus étreignit à nouveau mon épaule.

-Arrête Sirius, tu te fais du mal! Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tué!

-Mais c'est tout comme! M'exclamai-je. Tu te rends compte, c'est moi qui aie prononcé le sortilège! Je lui ai offert sur un plateau le moyen de les trahir!

-Il sera jugé pour cela, me dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Tu n'es pas soulagé de savoir que justice va être rendue pour Lily et James?

-Si, bien sûr, soupirai-je. Mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans leur mort et je vais devoir vivre avec...

-Une vie qui sera très belle malgré tout, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas ce que tu aurais voulu pour James si les rôles avaient été inversés? Lui aurais-tu seulement tenu rigueur d'une simple erreur de jugement?

-Non, murmurai-je.

Pourtant, les images de James et Lily m'accusant de leur mort qui m'avaient tant hanté dans ma cellule me revinrent soudain. Et ce n'était pas les belles paroles de Dumbledore qui parviendraient à les effacer...

Après avoir vogué dans la nuit noire nous parvînmes sur un ponton totalement désert. La barque qui avait été envoûtée pour faire seule le trajet s'amarra d'elle même et nous pûmes mettre pied à terre. Je me rappelais de cet endroit avec une précision étonnante. Juste après mon procès, on m'avait emmené ici par transplanage d'escorte, puis deux détraqueurs qui m'attendaient sur ce même ponton m'avaient pris chacun par un bras et s'étaient envolés avec moi jusqu'à Azkaban. Je frissonnais à ce souvenir.

Dumbledore et la ministre, qui arpentait le ponton de long en large pour se remettre de ses émotions, discutaient à quelques pas de moi. Remus était débout à côté de moi et me regardait avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Dumbledore revint vers nous.

-Est-ce que le chaudron baveur te convient pour y passer la nuit? Me demanda-t-il. Je connais bien Tom, le patron, il saura faire preuve de discrétion.

-Euh, oui très bien, répondis-je.

-On se voit demain, Mr. Black, dit la ministre en venant me serrer la main. Je retourne au ministère je dois organiser une conférence de presse.

-Ah, fut tout ce que je parviens à répondre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-elle, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous jeter en pâture à la presse mais il vaut mieux leur donner la version officielle au plus vite, sinon dès demain toutes les rumeurs les plus folles vont commencer à courir...

Elle soupira.

-A demain, Millicent, lui dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Elle hocha la tête, tourna sur elle-même et disparu.

-Sirius, prend donc mon bras, poursuivit-il en me tendant son bras gauche. Enfin à moins que tu préfères que je te prête ma baguette pour transplaner par toi-même, je peux me rendre à Londres par un autre moyen.

-Non, ça ira très bien comme ça. Pour être franc avec vous, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de transplaner seul.

-Je comprends, affirma-t-il.

Je m'accrochai à son bras et nous quittâmes ce ponton sinistre où je me fis la promesse de ne jamais revenir.

Nous venions d'atterrir dans la cour du bar sorcier lorsque Remus nous rejoint. Dumbledore nous demanda de l'attendre quelques instants dehors, le temps qu'il explique la situation à Tom. Je ne compris pas en quoi cette démarche était nécessaire jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que j'avais été condamné pour treize meurtres en tant que mangemort.

Avant, j'étais une personne qui avait plutôt la côte. La popularité dont j'avais bénéficié à Poudlard avait laissé des traces et dans les rues, il y avait toujours une vieille connaissance pour me saluer. N'allais-je plus pouvoir sortir sans qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse, désormais? Y allait-il y avoir les commères qui continueraient à croire mordicus que ma place était dans le quartier Haute-Sécurité? J'avais toujours aimé les gens et leur regard souvent flatteur sur moi, mais j'avais comme l'impression que cela allait radicalement changer.

De toute façon, j'avais déjà conscience en cet instant qu'il y allait y avoir un avant et un après Azkaban, que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Tant qu'on me rendait Sally, je me sentais le courage d'y faire face. Si j'avais Sally à mes côtés, je pensais avoir le courage de supporter l'absence de James. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle revienne. Et malgré, l'optimisme de Remus et Dumbledore, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

Doute qui s'agrandit largement lorsqu'en pénétrant dans un salon privé du chaudron baveur, je croisais mon reflet dans un miroir au-dessus de la cheminée.

Depuis mon adolescence, j'avais vécu avec la certitude que j'étais beau. Cela m'avait rendu terriblement imbu de ma personne pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Sally m'oblige à mûrir un peu. Par la suite, j'avais conservé une certaine confiance en moi grâce à ce physique avenant.

Aujourd'hui, il me semblait que je n'avais absolument plus rien de l'adolescent charmeur. Mon visage surtout avait beaucoup changé. Mes cheveux, que j'avais coupés juste avant le mariage de James, me tombaient à nouveau dans le cou et ils étaient incroyablement sales et emmêlés. En plus, j'étais certain qu'ils étaient pleins de poux. Mon visage était très amaigri et mes yeux étaient comme enfoncés dans leurs orbites. En fait, j'avais l'air d'un cadavre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Black, dit Tom, le patron. Je connais un excellent sort contre les poux. Ça les tue tous en une minute.

Je ne lui prêtais pas attention et me tournais vers Dumbledore :

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller chercher Sally! M'exclamais-je. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Elle va s'enfuir en courant!

-Sirius! Ronchonna Remus. Sally vit dans le chagrin depuis que tu es à Azkaban. Elle n'ose presque plus penser à toi tellement elle est désespérée de t'avoir perdu. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se laisser impressionner par des cheveux trop longs et des kilos en moins? On sait tous que tu n'es pas parti en vacances depuis tout ce temps...

-Et puis pour les cheveux, je vais vous arranger ça en quelques secondes, Mr Black! Intervient Tom en brandissant sa baguette.

-Je serai là dans approximativement une heure et demi, dit Dumbledore.

Et il partit sans me demander mon avis.

Je me tournai vers le barman, résolu.

-Vous avez parlé d'un sort contre les poux?

Dix minutes, plus tard, je me laissais flotter, les cheveux coupés très courts, dans un bain rempli d'eau très chaude, que j'avais vidé puis rempli à deux reprises après m'être savonné et frotté le corps à m'en arracher la peau.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

-Sirius, dit la voix de Remus, Tom t'a dégoté une robe de sorcier neuve et il te fait dire qu'il a jeté celle que tu portais.

-Il a bien fait, répondis-je.

-Je te pose tes vêtements sur le lit et quand tu auras fini, redescend au salon, Tom est en train de te préparer un hamburger et des frites.

-Quoi?!

-Un hamburger et des frites, répéta Remus dont je sentais le sourire dans la voix. Et ce sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes.

Je ne pus résister au plaisir de faire couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps pendant quelques minutes encore, puis je m'habillais et descendais. J'avais oublié la merveilleuse sensation de se sentir propre, de sentir bon et d'enfiler des habits propres eux-aussi. Mais le bonheur de retrouver cela n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentis lorsque la première bouchée d'hamburger descendit dans ma gorge.

Remus me regarda engloutir mon premier repas d'homme libre en souriant.

Lorsque j'eus finit, il me proposa de m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils au coin du feux que contenait la pièce, pour attendre Sally.

-Mais avant qu'elle arrive, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, dit-il

Mon cœur se serra. Ça y est, pensais-je. Il va m'annoncer que Sally s'est mariée avec un français. Elle va se sentir obligée de revenir quand Dumbledore va venir la chercher et va repartir aussi vite...

Remus dû s'apercevoir de ma panique car il s'empressa de ma rassurer.

-Mais c'est quelque chose de positif, Sirius!

Je le regardais perplexe.

-Eh ben, vas-y, crache le morceau! M'impatientai-je.

-Comment te dire ça? Sirius mon vieux, tu es papa. Elle s'appelle Bridget et elle a un an.

-Quoi? Qui? Balbutiais-je ahuri.

-Bridget, répéta mon ami. Sally a appris qu'elle était enceinte juste après la... enfin ce qui est arrivé à Lily et James. Elle a accouché en mars. Elle l'a appelé Bridget Lily.

-Wahou... fut le seul commentaire que je réussis à émettre.

Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour accuser le choc, je retrouvais la parole.

-Elle ressemble à Sally? Demandai-je

-Je ne sais pas, m'avoua Remus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ajouta-t-il devant mon air étonné. Sally et moi sommes un peu comment dire? En froid.

-Toi et Sal ? M'étonnais-je. Tu plaisantes, vous avez toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde!

Remus baissa la tête et de penaude, son expression passa à honteuse.

-Sirius... soupira-t-il. Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dis tout à l'heure que Sally avait toujours cru en ton innocence et qu'elle avait tout fait pour convaincre les autres.

-Oui.

-Et bien, je fais partie de ces autres. Je ne peux qu'implorer ton pardon, j'ai cru que tu avais trahi James et Lily et que tu avais tué Peter. Sally et moi, avons eu une terrible altercation où je lui ai dis qu'elle devait accepter l'évidence mais elle a refusé et t'a défendu coûte que coûte. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour. C'était le lendemain de ton arrestation. On s'est juste écrit de temps en temps...

-Peter avait bien réussi son coup décidément. Il a vraiment fait voler en éclat toute notre bande! Et au final, c'est toi qui es en train de recoller les morceaux, mon frère, dis-je en lui souriant.

Remus se détendit et me rendit même mon sourire mais sans se départir de son expression torturée.

-En parlant de bébé, dis-je, qu'est-ce qui est advenu de Harry? Hagrid m'a dit que Dumbledore voulait le confier à la sœur de Lily. Est-ce qu'il va bien?

-Là encore, je dois t'avouer mon ignorance, répondis Remus. A ma connaissance il vit chez sa tante mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui.

-Je vais aller lui rendre visite, décidais-je. Il est temps que je remplisse mon rôle de parrain.


	15. retrouvailles

**15**

**Titre du chapitre: Retrouvailles**

**Tout est à Jo, rien à moi, bla bla bla.**

**Publication initiale : 3 décembre 2010**

**Version corrigée/remaniée : 27 janvier 2013**

**Rating : T pour ce chapitre**

**Note : lors du remaniement, le prénom de l'héroïne a été changé.**

**Remerciements : j'ai effacé toutes les anciennes notes de chapitre et notamment les réponses aux reviews qui n'avaient plus vraiment de sens trois ans après. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas oublié la gentillesse de tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage au cours de la publication et puis, au fil des années. Je vous en remercie énormément.**

**SALLY**

En pleine nuit, un bruit me réveilla en sursaut.

Je regardais autour de moi mais tout paraissait normal. Bridget dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit, tout était calme. Mais de nouveaux coups frappés à la porte de ma chaumière me renseignèrent sur l'origine de mon réveil. Je me saisis de ma baguette magique avant de demander d'une voix que j'espérais pas trop tremblante :

-Qui est là?!

-C'est Albus Dumbledore, me répondit la voix de mon ancien directeur, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ma dernière rencontre avec le vieil homme m'avait laissé un souvenir horrible. Il s'était certes montré compatissant mais pas du tout disposé à m'aider pour quoi que ce soit.

Que faisait-il chez moi, en plein milieu de la nuit?

-Sally, dit-il avec sa voix toujours aussi calme que dans mon souvenir, je suis tout disposé à t'expliquer les motifs de ma visite, mais te les crier à travers la porte ne me semble pas la méthode la plus appropriée.

Je me levais, enfilais ma robe de chambre et lui ouvris de mauvaise grâce.

-Bonsoir, dit-il poliment alors que je m'effaçais pour le laisser entrer.

Il était tel que dans mon souvenir : longue barbe et cheveux blancs, nez cassé et robe de sorcier bleue nuit.

-Bonsoir, répondis-je d'un ton morne. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite?

Il me jeta un regard pénétrant. Soudain, son expression me mit mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il s'être passé d'assez grave pour qu'il vienne me rendre visite en France, qui plus est en pleine nuit ? L'inquiétude me saisit.

-Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Remus? Demandai-je, inquiète.

-Remus est en parfaite santé, répondit-il, m'arrachant un soupir de soulagement. Mais c'est tout de même grâce à lui que je me trouve ici ce soir.

-Vous utilisez le mot « grâce », j'en déduis donc que vous êtes porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je viens ici pour te demander de venir avec moi en Angleterre.

-Quoi? M'exclamais-je. Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Je suis sûre que vous êtes au courant de ce que nos chers concitoyens disaient sur moi, il y a un an! Il est hors de question que je retourne dans ce pays de malheur!

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, dit Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire. Je suis venue te demander de rentrer en Angleterre de la part de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui t'y attend.

Je le regardais de plus en plus perplexe. En même temps, je sentais naître en moi un sentiment que je m'étais évertuée à détruire pendant de longs mois : l'espoir. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de Sirius?

-Remus a fait une découverte étonnante, hier, m'expliqua Dumbledore. Il se trouve que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas mort et qu'il se cachait chez une famille de sorcier sous sa forme d'animagus.

Je portais ma main à mon cœur.

-Remus et moi l'avons interrogé et il n'a pas mis longtemps à avouer qu'il était le véritable meurtrier des 13 moldus le lendemain d'Halloween.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que...

-Nous avons été libérer Sirius le soir même. Il t'attend au Chaudron baveur.

J'éclatais en sanglots.

-Voyons, voyons, dit Dumbledore en me tapotant le dos pour me réconforter.

-Sirius! Hoquetais-je.

-Pourquoi ne pas partir le rejoindre maintenant? Proposa Dumbledore.

Je regardais Bridget qui dormait toujours, indifférente à ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Cette demoiselle a-t-elle déjà voyagé par portoloin? Demanda Dumbledore.

Environ ¾ d'heure plus tard, nous traversâmes le chemin de Traverse totalement désert en direction du pub sorcier. Une fois dans la cour, Dumbledore me prit Bridget des bras et m'invita à entrer dans un des salons privés que contenait le chaudron baveur.

Je poussais la porte et me trouvais face à deux hommes qui se levèrent à mon entrée. 

Remus qui souriait visiblement content de me voir et surtout Sirius, amaigri, émacié presque, mais bien là, souriant et m'ouvrant les bras.

Je courais vers lui et me jetais dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Sally, ma Sally, mon amour, dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux! Tu es là, ma chérie! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Il me serra contre son cœur, puis m'écarta légèrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que j'étais en train de tremper de mes larmes sa robe de sorcier.

-Ne pleure pas, mon amour, dit-il en recueillant une de mes larmes avec son index.

-Je suis si heureuse, hoquetai-je. Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais … jamais! Et tu es là! Je t'aime tellement Sirius, si tu savais!

J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse.

-Alors ce n'est plus le moment de pleurer mais plutôt de sourire, tu ne crois pas? Dit-il, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

-Si, tu as raison.

Je lui offrais alors mon plus beau sourire.

Un gloussement me fit me retourner. Remus et Dumbledore jouaient avec Bridget. Elle avait attrapé le nez du directeur qui feignait une douleur terrible, ce qui semblait beaucoup la réjouir.

Sirius suivit mon regard et sourit.

-Je suis content, dit-il en avançant vers sa fille. Elle te ressemble.

Il prit le bébé des bras de Dumbledore. Elle ne protesta pas et regarda ce nouveau venu avec intérêt.

-Salut Bridget, je suis ton papa, lui dit Sirius. Bonjour mon bébé!

Elle pose sa petite main sur son visage, agrippant ses joues, puis son nez. Cet examen parut lui plaire puisqu'elle lui offrit à son tour son plus beau sourire.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Sirius.

Je m'approchais d'eux et enlaçais à la fois mon fiancé et ma fille.

Sirius nous regarda pendant quelques instant puis se tourna vers Remus et Dumbledore qui nous contemplaient, attendris et leur dit simplement :

-Merci.

**SIRIUS**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à détacher mon regard de Bella et de notre bébé, lorsque Remus déclara :

-Eh bien Bridget, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de finir ta nuit, hein? Tonton Remus a bien besoin d'un peu de sommeil, lui aussi.

En entendant son prénom, Bridget se tourna vers Remus et agita les pieds. Apparemment, elle l'aimait bien.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Je crois qu'on devrait laisser ton papa et ta maman se retrouver un peu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tonton Remus va te raconter une histoire pour que tu te rendormes. On vous laisse, ajouta-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce. Dis à demain à maman et papa Bridget!

Pas sauvage, elle le laissa l'emmener avec lui tout en agitant sa petite main vers nous.

Ils sortirent et Dumbledore les suivit, nous lançant un sourire en guise d'au revoir.

Je serrai Sally dans mes bras et lui dis :

-Elle est merveilleuse. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans ma chambre, qui n'était pas loin du salon. A peine passé la porte, je ne pus résister à la tentation de la serrer à nouveau contre moi.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué... Laisse moi te regarder encore!

Je contemplai son visage d'ange, ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais brillants, ses lèvres roses qui semblaient m'appeler.

Ce baiser me rappela notre premier baiser, à Pré-au-lard un jour de janvier, à ce qui me paraissait des années lumières de maintenant. A l'époque aussi, je pensais l'avoir perdu pour toujours et elle était venue me retrouver. Et j'avais ressenti le même bonheur indescriptible qu'aujourd'hui en la sentant tout contre moi, offerte.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle. J'ai cru mourir sans toi.

-Et moi, j'ai l'impression de renaître depuis que tu es à nouveau là!

Nous nous étendîmes sur le lit, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Impossible de cesser de la contempler et elle aussi me mangeait des yeux. Je ressentais une véritable urgence de la retrouver, de faire à nouveau qu'un avec elle, mais les doutes m'assaillirent. En Étais-je encore capable? Ne serait-elle pas dégoûtée par mon corps si amaigri?

Comme lors de notre première fois, elle sentit mes doutes et prit alors les devant en retirant sa robe. L'instant où, quasi-nue, elle me sourit et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser resterait gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Mes doutes balayés, je redécouvrais son corps avec délice. J'eus une petite hésitation au moment de me déshabiller moi-même, mais ses mains parcoururent mon torse et mon dos exactement comme avant, sans que son visage ne reflète rien d'autre que du bonheur et du désir.

Cette nuit nous avons fait l'amour, puis avons passé de longues heures allongés l'un contre, les yeux dans les yeux, à savourer le bonheur de s'être retrouvés.

Sans le savoir, nous venions de mettre en route le reste de la descendance des Black...

Le lendemain, Tom vint nous apporter le petit déjeuné au lit et le journal. Le premier journal que je lisais en tant qu'homme libre étalait ma photo en première page, sous le titre « _Terrible erreur judiciaire : Sirius Black innocent_. »

-Eh bien, ils ne perdent vraiment pas de temps ces journalistes! Dis-je en montrant la Gazette à Sally.

Son visage refléta un dégoût qui m'étonna. Depuis quand Sally avait-elle des animosités envers la presse?

-Quelle bande de sales hypocrites, persifla-t-elle. Ces salauds de la Gazette ont été les premiers à t'enfoncer à coups d'articles où chacun surenchérissait d'horreurs racontées sur notre compte.

-Notre? Répétais-je.

-Oui, ils ont beaucoup parlé sur moi aussi, soupira-t-elle. Ça a commencé quand je suis allée à la Gazette pour leur expliquer que tu étais innocent. Ils ont passé des jours et des jours à me traiter de folle. Et quand une femme à la radio a dit qu'on ne devrait pas laisser des gens comme moi avoir des enfants, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Je voulais rester près de toi, dit-elle, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'on me prenne mon bébé... Tu comprends, ils t'avaient déjà pris, toi...

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Je la serrais contre moi.

-Ne pleure pas, mon ange, murmurais-je pour la consoler. Personne ne va te prendre ton bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là et je ne te laisserai plus jamais, mon amour, c'est promis.

-J'ai honte de me plaindre, dit-elle, après tout ce que tu as vécu... J'aurais tellement voulu te sortir de là, tu sais!

-Je sais, Sally, je sais. Mais je suis là, maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et tu sais, quand tu es là, tout contre moi, j'ai l'impression qu'Azkaban était juste un mauvais rêve. Ça va aller, mon amour, d'accord?

J'essuyais ses larmes pendant qu'elle hochait la tête. Je ne lui mentais pas lorsque je lui disais qu'Azkaban me paraissait loin, irréel lorsqu'elle était là. C'était fou comme le bonheur avait vite remplacé le désespoir! Un jour, je raconterai à Sally ce qu'avait été ma vie entre les murs de cette prison, mais sûrement pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, je voulais juste me délecter du plaisir de l'avoir retrouvée.

Tout le reste de la semaine, ces « sales hypocrites de journalistes » comme les appelait Sally, ne parlèrent que de ce qui avait pris le nom de « l'affaire Pettigrow-Black ». Je ne lisais pas les journaux mais Remus se chargeait de nous en faire un compte rendu tous les jours. On s'émouvait partout en Angleterre de « l'injustice du siècle », de « la terrible machine judiciaire qui a broyé la vie d'un homme, ... ». Cette affaire, comme ils l'appelaient, aurait été une bonne occasion pour les journalistes de se regarder en face et d'apprendre de leurs erreurs, du mal qu'ils pouvaient causer en s'acharnant sur quelqu'un, mais ils préférèrent accabler la justice. Croupton dont la réputation avait déjà bien été entachée par le procès de son mangemort de fils, était traîné dans la boue, ce dont je retirais une satisfaction presque malsaine.

Ce que j'attendais surtout, c'était le procès de Pettigrow, mais il fallait patienter quelques mois, le temps de tout organiser à tête reposée, m'avait dit la ministre.

J'avais été interrogé par des aurors dont l'attitude différait du tout au tout par rapport à celle qu'ils avaient adoptée après m'avoir arrêté dans la rue dévastée par Peter. Comme celui-ci avait déjà tout avoué, mon témoignage ne leur apprit pas grand chose.

La ministre voulu organiser une cérémonie pour ma réhabilitation mais je refusais. Vu la façon dont les sorciers britanniques avaient traité ma Sally, je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer l'après-midi à serrer la main d'une bande d'hypocrites.

Elle se contenta donc de faire publier un communiqué officiel annonçant ma réhabilitation complète et mon compte à Gringotts fut renfloué de 2 millions de gallions en guise de dommages et intérêts. « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes », dit un journaliste de la Gazette.

Remus s'occupa de louer sous un faux nom une petite maison en pleine campagne et nous nous y installâmes tous les quatre ne pouvant ni retourner à Lavenham où les journalistes faisaient le pied de grue par centaines, ni dans la petite bicoque de Remus devant laquelle ils étaient presque aussi nombreux.

Deux jours après ma sortie d'Azkaban, Sally et moi rendîmes une petite visite surprise à notre filleul pendant que Remus gardait Bridget. Là, ce fut la stupeur, vite remplacée par la colère. Lorsque son imbécile d'oncle consentit enfin à nous laisser entrer sous la menace, nous découvrîmes qu'Harry, petit bonhomme de deux ans qui paraissait encore plus misérable dans les vieux vêtements de son cousin trois fois trop grands pour lui, vivait dans un placard à balais. Il subissait visiblement des maltraitances et n'était sûrement pas nourrit à sa faim.

Sally le tint dans ses bras tout le temps que dura notre visite et notre départ se fit avec des pleurs de la part du garçonnet comme de la jeune femme. C'était sûrement la première fois depuis la mort de sa maman que Harry côtoyait un peu de tendresse et de douceur féminine.

Cela m'arracha le cœur de le laisser, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait Sally qui pleura pendant tout le voyage en taxi qui nous ramena chez nous. Je la laissais aux bons soins de Remus et partis d'un pas rageur demander des explications au seul responsable de cette situation : Dumbledore.

Celui-ci m'écouta tempêter, hurler ma rage pendant plusieurs minutes sans se départir de son calme.

-Sirius, dit-il finalement alors que je me taisais, toujours fulminant, ne crois pas que j'ai abandonné Harry à son triste sort. Je sais que les Dursley ne sont pas des gens biens. Mais si j'ai décidé de le leur confier c'est que j'ai une bonne raison.

-Je suis très curieux de la connaître!

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir.

-Tu es toi-même entrée dans la maison des Potter après le drame, tu sais comme ça s'est passé.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec …

-James est mort au salon, m'interrompit le directeur, mais Lily a été tuée à l'étage dans la chambre de son fils. Et cela, vois-tu, nous en apprend beaucoup. Mon informateur, celui qui à l'époque m'avait révélé que James et Lily étaient en danger, était sûr que Voldemort ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Lily. Seules comptaient pour lui la mort de James et de Harry. Alors pourquoi s'en être pris à elle? Pourquoi a-t-on retrouvé son corps devant le berceau?

-Elle a voulu le protéger, murmurais-je, elle s'est mise entre Harry et Voldemort...

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense. Et même si elle a du y laisser sa vie, je pense que Lily Potter est tout de même parvenu à ses fins. En donnant sa vie pour sauver son fils, elle a donné à Harry une protection qui a fait se retourner le sort de Voldemort contre lui. Et je pense que cette protection est encore en lui aujourd'hui.

Je compris soudain.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez laissé Harry à ces gens? Parce qu'ils sont la famille de Lily?

-Sa sœur, oui. Le sang de Lily réside dans cette demeure. Et je pense que cela n'a rien à voir avec les relations qu'elles entretenaient, compléta-t-il en devançant mes protestations.

-Eh bien, cela m'est égal, déclarais-je. Harry ne restera pas un jour de plus dans cette maison. Je suis sûr que la protection de Lily ne cessera pas de faire effet s'il est heureux.

-Si je l'ai mis là-bas, m'expliqua Dumbledore, c'est parce que je suis persuadé que personne ne peut lui faire de mal dans la maison où réside le sang de sa mère.

-Ah! Parce que vous trouvez que ces … ces... gens ne lui font pas de mal! M'exclamais-je.

-Je parle d'un mal beaucoup plus grave, Sirius.

-Et bien, ça m'est égal! Dis-je buté. Je suis son parrain, c'est à moi de décider de son lieu de vie jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans et je ne laisserais sûrement pas le fils de James vivre dans cet endroit!

-C'est ton droit, Sirius, et je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher. Mais pense tout de même au sacrifice de Lily...

Finalement, nous parvînmes à un compromis. Harry viendrait vivre chez moi, mais retournerai un samedi par mois chez son oncle et sa tante pour pouvoir considérer encore leur maison comme la sienne. Et je décidais de me charger personnellement de leur faire assez peur pour leur faire passer définitivement l'envie de maltraiter mon filleul...

Sally ronchonna un peu. Elle ne voulait pas rester en Angleterre car elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné aux sorciers anglais la façon dont ils nous avaient traité. Mais quand nous allâmes chercher Harry et qu'il s'accrocha à son cou avec l'énergie du désespoir pour ne plus la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi dans la chambre que nous lui avions réservée, elle déclara qu'elle était prête à tout accepter pour son bien.

Nous vendîmes la maison de Lavenham qui avait été d'ailleurs pillée pendant notre absence, pour acheter un grand manoir en plein milieu de la campagne. Remus ne se fit pas trop prier pour accepter de vivre avec nous, tout le monde en avait déjà pris l'habitude.

Harry appris peu à peu à vivre entourés d'adultes bienveillants. Il ne cessa que progressivement d'avoir peur de tout et se mit à ressembler à un petit garçon de son âge bien qu'il resta sérieux et timide.

Bridget était au contraire très sociable. Elle s'habitua très vite à son changement de vie. Chacun de ses sourires était un vrai petit bonheur pour le papa gâteau que j'étais.

En mai, Sally apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Et lorsque nous nous mariâmes en octobre, nous savions que nous allions bientôt avoir deux petits garçons.

Entre temps, Peter Pettigrow fut condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban. Je savais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il allait y endurer et ne ressentais pour lui aucune pitié. Tout au long de son procès auquel Sally, Remus et moi assistâmes assidûment, il garda les yeux baissés. Ce fut mon seul regret car j'aurai voulu qu'il voit dans mon regard toute la haine que j'avais pour lui. Je trouvais cependant un certain apaisement en allant régulièrement au cimetière de Godric's Hollow où reposaient James et Lily. J'y emmenais parfois Harry. Il avait plusieurs photos de ses parents dans sa chambre et de manière générale un peu partout dans la maison. J'espérais que mes amis étaient contents de la manière dont nous nous occupions de lui.

Nous aurions pu vivre quasiment en autarcie dans notre petit coin de campagne pendant encore longtemps puisque j'avais assez d'argent pour nourrir toute la petite famille sans que quiconque ait besoin de travailler. Mais nous avions tissé des liens amicaux vers la famille à qui je devais ma liberté : les Weasley. Arthur, le patriarche, travaillait au ministère et nous parlait à chacune de ses visites de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans la société. J'avais ce désir en moi de défendre les opprimés, ceux qui n'avaient pas le droit à un coup de pouce du destin pour s'en sortir

Un beau jour, je décidais d'entamer une formation d'avocat. Et je devins un avocat plutôt réputé. On disait que je savais convaincre les jurés comme personne, soit parce qu'ils étaient émus par mon histoire, soit parce qu'ils étaient sensibles à mon charme, ou les deux. J'aimais particulièrement choisir des cas désespérés, les affaires « perdues d'avance », en somme ce que j'avais été moi-même.

Le plus dur fut de supporter l'idée que ceux que je ne parvenais pas à sauver partaient dans ce que j'appelais intérieurement « l'enfer », autrement dit, Azkaban. Heureusement, je parvins à en sauver beaucoup. Et chaque victoire pour la justice chassait un peu plus les rêves peuplés de cris et de détraqueurs.

Sally de son côté, se consacra à l'éducation de nos enfants. Lorsque les jumeaux John et Evan, entrèrent à Poudlard, elle s'engagea dans une associations de protection des enfants et lutta activement à ses côtés.

Remus se découvrit une passion pour l'écriture et acquit une vrai renommée qui lui permit de lutter pour une meilleure intégration des loups-garous dans la société sorcière.

Tout comme Dumbledore, nous ne nous faisions pas d'illusions sur l'avenir et nous nous attendions à un retour de Voldemort, un jour ou l'autre. Sans même avoir besoin d'en parler, nous savions que chacun se tenait prêt à défendre nos enfants et un monde que chacun essayait, à sa façon, de rendre meilleur. En attendant, je profitais simplement de la vie, du bonheur d'être libre, d'avoir à mes côtés la femme que j'aimais, un ami formidable et des enfants adorables. Et sincèrement, je n'aspirais à rien d'autre.

FIN


End file.
